A Daily Life Of A Padawan
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: There is a mystery to solve when Padme's Jedi Master is killed, and going totally against the Jedi Code Masters Yoda and Mace Windu grant premision for Obi-Wan to have two Padawans. And on the way to Corellia Anakin and Obi-Wan will learn there is more to Padme than what everybody knows.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_I woke up with the sounds of the other Jedi Padawans and some of the younglings, making their ways to either the refreshers or down to the dining hall for breakfast._

_Rolling over I looked over to the other bed that was in the room and I noticed that Lily wasn't back yet from whatever mission that she was on._

_Sitting up and that's when I felt the small pain coming from between my legs, and that reminded me of what happen last night after lights out._

_I snuked out my room and headed down to the kitchen, so I could eat the sweet fruit that I had hidden away for later, well lets just say I wasn't the only one sneaking around after lights out. Anakin came up behind me with my fruit in his hands, in which he was eating. It was only a few minutes later he had me up on the counter with my legs wrapped around him as he made love to me._

_Or was it a dream? _

_" __Oww!" I said getting out of the bed and realized that it wasn't a dream after all._

_Walking over to the wardrobe and opened the door and started looking through the robes and towels that I had there, before grabbing a towel and the clothes that I was going to be wearing today._

_Walking out of the room and headed down the long and dimly-lit hallway to the refresher._

_I saw a couple of younglings brushing their teeth, and talking about some of the stuff that they were learning, and one of them was even wishing that she was older so that way she could take Master Obi-Wan's class, so that way they could spar with Anakin. Can you say that he is very popular with the female Padawans and younglings._

_Shaking my head as I made my way to one of the empty showers, walking into the dressing area I closed the door and locking it so that way I can shower in some kind of peace._

_Going over to the small seat I laid down my towel and hanging up my robe and clothes that I will be wearing for the day._

_Taking off my tank top and sweat pants before turning on the water, gathering up my toiletries I stepped into the shower. Putting the soap and shampoo down on the shelf, I stepped into the water and let it cascaded down my body, letting the hot water loosen up the stiff muscles that I got from sparring with Anakin yesterday in class._

_Closing my eyes and letting my mind clear it's self from things that was going on yesterday, you can say it's a relaxing meditation that I do every morning before I have to face the challenges of the day. After ten minutes just standing there with the water running down my body, I grabbed the soap and started to wash my body; after rinsing off I shampooed my hair and ounce it was clean I turned off the water and began drying myself off._

_I got dress left the dressing room area and going over to the sinks I grabbed my brush out of the small bag and started brushing my hair. I saw the very short hair behind my right ear, that's what left of my Padawan braid. I lost it due to Lily taking out her frustrations on me. And she cut off my braid with her saber as she was telling me that I will never be a Jedi and that I was mostly a loser._

_Going back to my room opening the door and walking in there, I still could see that there wasn't any sign of Lily being here, going over to the wardrobe I put my toiletries up and opening up the drawer I grabbed my light saber. Hooking the saber onto my belt I then putting my robe on the bed, before leaving the room again. One of the times that we don't have to wear our robes is when we are in the dining hall, which is where I was going._

_Walking into the huge room I made my way over to serving area and grabbing a tray, plate, and silver wear._

_I started putting the food the plate and looking around to see what else that I wanted to eat, but nothing really looked that good. Moving over to the Caf machines I grabbed a cup and poured myself some Caf._

_Once I got my stuff I left the serve area and headed over to the dining area looking around I saw two of my friends sitting down a table that was closer to the back of the room. _

_ " __Good morning." I said sitting down next to my friend Mayla._

_Mayla was a human from the planet Garos IV, which is located in the Mid-Rim region, which is located in the Msst sector in the Garos system. _

_And sitting in front of her is my other friend Kenley, another human._

_Kenley is from the planet Chandrila which is located in the Core Worlds region, in the Bormea sector which is in the Chandrila system._

_ " __Morning Paddy… Um are ready for Master Yoda's test this afternoon?" Kenley asked me as she took a sip of her Caf._

_ " __Yes I am, believe it or not I stayed up late and finished studying all those techniques of meditation." I said just as Anakin came into the room with a couple of other Padawans that was in our combat class._

_ " __Oh man I would love to get in his pants." Mayla said as she turned around to see who Kenley was starring at._

_ " __Um… Yeah… but you do know that we are not to have those kind of thoughts Mayla." I said with a giggle, man if they only knew how gorgeous he was without any clothes on and how well gifted he was._

_ " __Yeah, right how very bad of me to be thinking like that." Mayla said as she looked down because she didn't want me to see how embarrassed she was, because she got caught showing us how she felt about Anakin._

_We sat there and watched Anakin walk passed our table, I noticed that he somewhat slowed down as he came up next to me and turned his head my way and gave me smile before he went over to a table that was only two rows away from us._

_ " __What was that all about Paddy?" Kenley asked as she turned around so she could see that Anakin was watching our table._

_ " __Yeah Paddy what is going with him?" Mayla said as she watched Anakin picked up his spoon and licked it in a most sexual way._

_ " __Um… Nothing is going on." I said as my face began to turn slightly red, as I remembered how his tongue felt all over my body._

_ " __Yeah right, damn I wish I was that spoon, I wondered how that tongue feels running over my body." Kenley said as she too watched Anakin with the spoon._

_ " __Oh come on Paddy we both know that you feel the same way about him like we do, we saw how you look at him, just like you are doing right now." Mayla said as she saw me start to blush because she knew that she was right._

_ " __Whatever Mayla, you know what I'm done here so I'm going to meditate before class." I said getting up and taking my bowl to the dishwashing area of the dining hall before walking out of the room._

_Walking down the long hallway to the turbo lift that will take me down to the next level where my quarters are located, stopping at the doors of the lift I pushed the button that will send the lift up to the floor that I was on._

_The doors of the lift opened up and a couple of Jedi Knights came off the lift, which I bowed my head to them and watched them head down the hallway to the dining hall. I stepped onto the lift but before I could shut the door two younger Padawans came onto the lift._

_ " __Oh man did you see him, and the way he was licking that spoon just sent erotic feelings running through my body." The taller girl said as the short girl pushed the button of the floor they needed to go._

_ " __Yeah I did, I noticed that he kept looking over at one table, but I couldn't see which one and who he was looking over at." The short girl said as we felt the lift start moving down._

_ " __Yeah I saw that too, I wish I was older so that way I could be in his classes, I heard that in one of the classes he doesn't wear a shirt, and that he does practice fight with a girl in the class too, man I wish I was her." The tall girl said._

_ " __Yeah me too." Was all I heard when the doors opened up on my floor, getting off the lift and started heading for my quarters._

_As I walked pass one room I could hear a youngling talking to an older Padawan about a class assignment that they had with a certain Master._

_Coming to the door of my room I opened up the door and walked into the room. I stood in the middle of the room trying to remember where I put my mat so that way I could go down to the gardens to meditate._

_I found the mat under a small pile of dirty clothes that I have to take to the laundry room to wash tomorrow._

_I grabbed the mat and headed out of the room and back down the hallway of the temple. Getting back on to the turbo lift I hit the button that the room of the Thousand Fountains were on. The one thing in the whole temple that I don't like is the turbo lifts I guess it has something to do about getting stuck in one for five hours and it was in the dark too._

_The lift stopped and the doors opened up, walking off the lift I started walking down the long hallway to a pair of double doors. Along the way you can smell the fragrant of the different plant life that we have growing here._

_Opening the double doors I walk into the room and went over to the biggest fountain that was in the middle of the room._

_Laying down my mat down on the ground before taking off my shoes, I stretched upwards before sitting down on middle of the mat. I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my knees before closing my eyes and started clearing my mind from every thoughts I have running in my head at the moment._

_I was so deep in my meditation that I didn't hear the door open and footsteps that where coming up to me._

_ " __Hey Paddy." A voice said right next to my right ear._

_ " __Oh My… Anakin… you scared me." I said jumping a little bit as I was force to come out of my deep meditation._

_ " __Sorry I didn't mean to, I just came to see what you were doing." He said sitting down on the ground right next to me._

_ " __It's ok, I should have heard you coming up to me. So what brings you here?" I asked as I uncrossed my legs and stretched them out in front of me._

_ " __Obi-Wan is always telling me that I need to learn to go into deep meditation, but for some reason I can't because I really quiet my mind. Oh yeah the reason why I'm here is to let you know that it's almost time for class, but mostly to do this." He said as he lean towards me and gave me a gentle kiss._

_" __Um… Anakin I really don't think that this is a good place to be doing this, just because someone could walk through those doors." I said pulling away and looking around the room just to make sure there wasn't anyone around._

_" __Ok, and you are right, but you think you could meet me here tonight after everyone has gone to bed?" He asked as he started getting off the ground._

_ " __Um… sure and bring a mat and towel with you so that way if you get caught you can always say that you were meditating." I said getting up and bending over and picking up my mat from the ground._

_ " __Ok, well I'll see you in class." Anakin said giving me one more kiss before heading out of the room._

_ " __Oh Boy!" was all I could say as I gathered myself together and leaving the gardens and heading back to my room._

_I walked into my room and went over to the bed and laid the mat right on top of it, before going over to the desk and grabbing my tablet that was laying there, then I turned around and headed out the door and to my first class of the day._

_I walked down the hallway and of course I had to dodge a few younglings that were running through the hall ways to their classes, that's because they don't want to be late, that's because there are harsh punishment for being late for class._

_I opened the door to one of the larger rooms that is mostly used as a practice room, but early in the day it's used as Obi-Wan's class room, I walked into the room and saw Kenley sitting down on a box._

_ " __Hey where did you go after you left Mayla and me at breakfast?" Kenley asked as I sat down next to her._

_ " __I went to the Thousand Fountains and meditated for a little bit, I had to clear my mind for today." I said just as Obi-Wan and Anakin came walking into the room._

_ " __Hey guys, I made it just in time?" Mayla said as she sat down next to me._

_ " __Yes because Master Kenobi and Anakin just walked in." I said as I watched Anakin take a seat on a box that just happen to be across from where I was sitting._

_ " __Good, because I really don't want to do some kind of gross chore. Man why does he have to look so hot." Mayla said as she looked straight at Anakin._

_ " __Good morning everyone, I can see that everybody is here so before we get to the fun stuff today, I would like to go over the chapter of rear flanking." Obi-Wan said as all of us took out our data tablets and the we began to go over the stuff that we had been reading about, and he also told us about some of the situations that him and Anakin had been in that they had to use these techniques that he was teaching us._

_ " __Ok now we will try some of the moves that we have learned yesterday, lets start with Kenley and Jonsil." Obi-Wan said as he nodded for Kenley to come forward to the middle of the room with her sparring partner._

_ " __Ok Anakin and Paddy you guys can go now" Obi-Wan said twenty minutes later as he nodded to me and Anakin to come to the middle of the room._

_Anakin hopped off the box that he was sitting on and came to the center of the room._

_ " __So are you going to let me win this time?" I whispered to him._

_ " __I'll think about it." He said with a smile._

_ " __Ok guys ready whenever you are" Obi-Wan said as we took our places and got into battle stances._

_Ten minutes into the sparring match and I had the upper hand on the battle, but was interrupted when the door opened up and Master Yoda came into the room._

_ " __Good you are together, news for Padawan Paddy, I do have." Yoda said as both Anakin and I stopped our sparring and shut off our sabers._

_" __What news do you have for me Master Yoda?" I asked coming over to him and bowing my head to him._

_ " __You come, tell you in private I will." Yoda said as he motion for me to follow him._

_ " __You can go Paddy, and good job today." Obi-Wan said as he nodded over to Yoda and I nodded back to Obi-Wan before following Master Yoda out of the room and down the hallway in total silence._

_He led us down to the council chamber, the doors opened up and we walked into the room._

_As I walked further into the room and that's when I realized that the only other person in the room was Mace Windu._

_ " __Paddy please have a seat and I have some bad news to give you." Mace Windu said as Yoda took his seat next to other master._

_ " __Um… Ok… nothing isn't wrong with my family?" I asked getting worried that something has happen to one of my family members._

_ " __Fine your family is, but your master concerned it does." Yoda said as he tried to reassure me that my family was fine._

_ " __Great what did she do this time?" I asked with a sarcastic tone in my voice._

_ " __I hate to tell you this but Jedi Knight Lily is dead." Mace Windu said as he looked straight in the eye._

_ " __Oh my… but you know something I had a feeling that this was going to happen." I said shaking my head and really not in total shock that she died._

_ " __Investigate into her death we will, but we get you a new Master we will." Yoda said as he rubbed his chin._

_ " __Ok thanks, um where is her body now?" I asked before looking down to the floor._

_ " __Her family has been notified and they told us that they want her body shipped home, as for where she is at the moment her body is reroute to come here from the Outer Rim space." Mace Windu said as he looked over to Yoda who nodded._

_ " __I see, um… Masters I would like to take her home." I said, knowing what kind of welcome I was going to get from her family._

_ " __Take her you can, be here tomorrow afternoon she will be." Yoda said as he got out of his chair and came up to me and surprised me as he took a hold of my hands._

_ " __Thank you Masters." I said as I gave them both a small smile and nodded._

_ " __Test you can miss and take it when you come back." Yoda said as he lifted my chin up as he looked at me face to face._

_ " __Thank you Master, but I would really like to be in class and even take the test today." I said as I nodded to him._

_ " __Test you can take then." He said as he closed his eyes and nodded._

_ " __Thanks, I have this feeling that she has put my name into something that she has been doing this whole time." I said as Yoda went back to his chair and sat down._

_ " __We will know what she has said is false because of what you have brought, to my attention you have." Yoda said as he rubbed his chin again and he started to remember what I had said to him about Lily, and remember that she had left Coruscant without permission._

_I too remember what happen after telling Master Yoda about her being gone, he had reprimanded her for her actions, and when she came back to our quarters she attacked me and she beat me. She also told me that I needed to mind my business and if I ever tell anyone that she was gone again that she would do more bodily harm to me._

_ " __Ok, um… Can I go to my quarters now Masters?" I asked knowing that my true feelings for what she did to me that night was about to surface._

_ " __Leave you can, but be mindful of your feelings for your master you must, lead to the Dark Side it can." Yoda reminded me._

_ " __Yes Master I will be mindful of my thoughts and feelings for Lily, and I will do my best to control it." I said bowing my head before getting up from the chair._

_ " __We will let you know when Lily's body arrives and we will also call for you when we find you a new master." Mace Windu said as he too stood up._

_ " __Thank You." I said before turning and walking out of the room._

_I walked slowly back to my room and thinking about everything that I have learned today, and getting the feeling that she was involved with the huge crime ring back home on Corellia. If that is true then, the Council should be notify because we could be in danger. I made it back to my room and this time I didn't run into any other Padawans or even younglings. I opened the door to my room and entered it. Closing door behind me I went over to my bed and just sat down on it._

_ " __Oh Lily what have you done this time, and why do I get a feeling that you were doing something illegal." I said as I sat back against the headboard and closed my eyes._

_I began to breathe in and out and started to relax my mind and trying to control my anger that was trying to surface._

_The only way I can control my feelings is to go into a meditation state of mind, so that what I did and I began to relax my mind._

_Just before I could get further into relaxing my mind there was a knock on the door._

_ " __Come in." I called out._

_ " __Hey Padawan Paddy, you are wanted in the council chambers." Master Obi-Wan said as he came into the room._

_ " __Ok, so I wonder who they have in mind for my new master, do you know who it could be?" I asked getting off the bed and grabbing my robe and light saber._

_ " __No I don't have any idea who your new master will be, wasn't Jedi Knight Lily your second master?" Obi-Wan asked as we walked out of the room together._

_ " __Yes she was my second Master, my first one was Master Loyolay." I said as tears welled into my eyes._

_ " __Yes I remember him, he was a great Jedi and a good friend." Obi-Wan said as we walked down the long hallway._

_ " __Yes he was." Was all I could say as we came to doors of the Council chambers. _

_Obi-Wan opened the door and I walked into the room in front of him as I walked closer to the center of the room, that's when I notice that Anakin was standing there in front of Masters Yoda and Mace Windu._

_ " __Padawan Paddy please come in." Mace Windu said as I came up to next to Anakin. _

_ " __Call you, we did, and wonder you must." Yoda said as Obi-Wan came up on the other side of me._

_ " __Yes master, I am wondering why I'm here along with Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Skywalker." I said._

_ " __We have thought of all the Jedi Masters and Knights who could be your new master and of course one name kept coming to us, Master Kenobi would you please step forward." Mace Windu said as he looked at Obi-Wan and motion for him to step forward._

_ " __Going against the Code we are, have two Padawans at the same time you will." Yoda said as he looked from both me and Obi-Wan._

_ " __Yes master, we understand, may I ask for how long will I have the two Padawans?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at both Yoda and Mace Windu._

_ " __Right now it unknown for how long it will be, but we will let you know. Also we would like for you and your two Padawans to investigate the death of Jedi Lily, and to see what she was doing, because we believe whatever it was she wasn't suppose to be doing it." Master Mace Windu said looking straight at me, when he said the last part._

_ " __Yes sir." Was all I said as I bowed my head._

_ " __Bad stuff she may be in." Yoda said as he remembered the day I came to him and told him what I believe she was involved with._

_ " __Don't let any one know what you have learned and report back to only Master Yoda and myself." Mace Windu said._

_ " __Yes Master." Obi-Wan said as he bowed his head._

_ " __Padawan Paddy, you don't have to be at class." Yoda reminded me again._

_ " __I understand master, but really to be honest I really do feel better if I was there." I said as Yoda stood up and came up to me._

_ " __Understand I do, well come now, class to start." He said taking a hold of my hand and boosted him up on my shoulder and we headed out of the room._

_ " __She is a strong person." Obi-Wan said as he watched me and Yoda head out of the room._

_ " __Yes she is emotionally strong. I want the both of you to watch her closely, I have a bad feeling that Jedi Lily's family will come after her, and blame her for their daughter's death." Mace Windu said as he came up to Obi-Wan and Anakin as they started to walk out of the room._

_ " __You believe her master was doing illegal stuff?" Anakin asked before they reached the classroom that belonged to Mace Windu._

_ " __Yes I do, and Master Yoda has told me that Paddy came to him one time and told him that she had a strong feeling that her master was up to something and it wasn't her Jedi work either." Was all Mace Windu said as they stopped at the door._

_ " __We will get to the bottom of this master." Obi-Wan said as the hallway started to fill up with Younglings and Padawans heading for their next classes._

_ " __Yes sir we will look into everything master." Obi-Wan said as a couple of younglings walked into Mace Windu's classroom._

_ " __Good." Mace Windu said as he bowed his head and left Obi-wan and Anakin standing there in the hallway._

_Obi-Wan nodded his head before him and Anakin headed off to their quarters to rest some before Obi-Wan's next class._

_ " __Master what has she gotten herself into?" Anakin asked as they headed down the hallway to the turbo lifts._

_ " __I'm not sure what Lily was into but I do know that Paddy wasn't involve in any kind of mess that Lily had gotten into. Something told me not to trust her, and for some reason I didn't like her." Obi-Wan said as they finally reached their quarters and they entered the room, and sat down on his bed._

_ " __I see, Master, why would a Master be so mean to their Padawan and why wouldn't the council do anything about it?" Anakin asked as he too sat down on his bed._

_ " __I know what you mean, and I believe she was the reason why Paddy had missed a whole week and half of classes." Obi-Wan said as he climbed to the middle of the bed and crossed his legs._

_ " __Man, you know in a way it's a good thing for Paddy that Jedi Knight Lily is dead, and I believe that was the only way she could get away from her master's abuse." Anakin said as he followed his master's movement._

_ " __As bad as it sounds, I too have to agree with you, so now it's time to meditate before we go to our last class of the day." Obi-Wan said as he closed his eyes and started his meditation._

_ " __Yes master." Anakin said as he sat back and closed his eyes and tried to start meditation._

_ " __Maybe you should ask Paddy to help you to go into deep meditation state of mind." Obi-wan laughed a little as he could feel Anakin struggle to get into his meditation._

_ " __Um… sure." Anakin said as he finally gave up on meditation and stood up._

_ " __Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked._

_ " __I need to go fix that back up engine." Anakin said before walking out the door._

_Obi-Wan could only nod his head as he felt his first Padawan leave the room, and knowing that something was bothering Anakin and he figured it had something to do with the way Lily had treated Paddy, like she was a slave._

_Slavery was something that really gets to Anakin, because that's what he was back on Tatooine a slave._

_Master Yoda and I got to the door of the classroom and I put him down so that way I could go inside and find my seat before class started._

_ " __Paddy what are you doing here?" Kenley said as I sat down next to her._

_ " __What do you mean?" I asked as Yoda came into the room._

_ " __Well my master told me that your master has died." Kenley said._

_ " __I see, wow news has already went around through the masters and their Padawans." I said not really shocked at all at how fast news of a death of a Jedi spreads through the temple._

_ " __Yeah… Man I know if something ever happens to Dan, I would be so devastated and I would take this time to just meditate and get my emotions under control." Kenley said as Mayla came into the room, and she too had a look of shock on her face when she saw me sitting in my seat._

_ " __Before you say anything you are surprise to see me sitting here but this is what I want to do, and there is the test that we have today." I said as Yoda went over to the small table and he jumped up on it so that way everyone in the class could see him and he could see them too._

_ " __Do you know if you are going to get a new master, and if you do get one, I wonder who it's going to be?" Mayla asked._

_ " __Ok class starts now, test starts in a couple of minutes." Yoda said as the last of the class mates coming into the room and finding their seats._

_We got out data tablets and connected them to the terminals that were in front of us and the test was downloaded on the tablets._

_Thirty minutes after taking the test and downloading into a disk and handed it to Yoda I left the room and started to head for my quarters._

_ " __I wonder what's for dinner?" Kenley said as we headed for our quarters so that we could put our stuff up so that way we could go to the dining hall for dinner._

_ " __I'm not sure but I hope it's something good, if not I'm going out to get something." I said as we passed one of the rooms that we use for the mechanical training. _

_Looking into the room I saw Anakin sitting on the floor, only to be surrounded by what looks like engine parts._

_ " __No matter what I will have to eat here, that's because I low on credits for the month." Mayla said._

_ " __Yeah me too have to eat here because am also low on funds." Kenley said as we waited for the lift to come down to our level._

_ " __Well I do have a little bit of credits left over from last month." I said just as the lift doors opened up and we stepped onto the lift._

_ " __Lucky you, so what are you going to be doing later?" Mayla asked as the lift started to move down ward to our floors that our rooms are on._

_ " __Well I was thinking about doing some meditation for a couple of hours before reading some of our lessons before going to bed." I said as the lift stopped and the doors opened up._

_ " __Ok, well here we are see you later then." Mayla said before she got off the lift._

_ " __Ok, see you later then." Kenley said._

_ " __And I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Mayla said as the doors started to shut._

_ " __Um… yeah see you tomorrow." I said just as the doors shut._

_The doors closed and the lift started moving again._

_ " __So have you any news on Master Lily's death?" Kenley asked._

_ " __No not yet." Was all I said as the lift stopped again on Kenley's floor._

_ " __Oh ok, well see you tomorrow then." Kenley said as she walked off the lift after the doors opened up._

_ " __Ok tomorrow." Was all I said before the doors shut._

_The lift started up again and couple minutes later the lift slowed down, and then stopped on the floor that room was on, the doors open up and I walk off the lift._

_ " __Hey Paddy." A youngling said as I walked pass the girl's room._

_ " __Hey." I answered as I continue down the long hallway before coming to my room._

_Opening up the door and walking into the room, looking around before going to the bed and sitting down on it. As I sat there I was trying to think what to do next._

_I closed my eyes and exhaled before I inhaled holding the air for a few minutes before letting it all out again. I did that for about six times. I started to relax but was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling._

_ " __Ok fine dinner time." I said to my stomach as I got up and went over to my wardrobe._

_Opening up the door and lean over and opened the small drawer and moved around some underwear I found the small bag. Shaking it just a little bit and I heard the jingle of the small amount of credit that was in it._

_Closing the drawer I stood up and put the small bag into the small pocket that was in pants, before leaving the room._

_Walking back down to the lift and getting back on it and hitting the button of the lift._

_The lift started moving up to were the class rooms are located at, but between the my floor and the floor that I wanted to be at the lift stopped, the doors opened up and a couple of Padawans came onto the lift._

_ " __Hey Paddy." One of the girls said as the doors shut._

_ " __You know you are so lucky to be the sparring partner with Anakin." The younger girl said._

_ " __I guess." Was all I said as the lift stopped again._

_Well of course they really didn't like my answer and they gave me a huff as they stepped off the lift._

_I hit the close door button and the lift started to move again. It finally came to the stop on the floor that I wanted. As the door opened up and I walked off the lift and started walking down the hallway until I came to the room that I saw Anakin in earlier._

_ " __Need any help?" I asked as came into the room._

_ " __Ouch! Um… yeah, could you hand me that wrench." He said sitting up and rubbing his forehead, where he bumped it on the bottom of the speeder._

_ " __Sorry, ok here you go. Um… what are you doing for dinner?" I asked as I handed him the wrench that he asked for._

_ " __Thanks, nothing that I know of why?" he asked taking the wrench and looking up at me._

_ " __Well I thought that maybe you would like to go out and get something to eat with me." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes._

_ " __I would like to, but I'm short on credits, besides Master Obi-Wan would like for me to meditate some before going to my last class." Anakin said before going back under the speeder._

_ " __Well, I know for a fact that you don't have any more classes for the day, and I would be paying for dinner this time around." I said hoping that he would like to go out and get something to eat with me._

_ " __Ok, that sounds great, and it would also give me a chance to see how this speeder runs." Anakin said as he came back out from under the speeder._

_ " __Ok that sounds great, Master." I said as I saw Obi-Wan coming into the room._

_ " __I was wondering where you were, and Anakin you need to come to the class and learn to get into deep meditation." Obi-Wan said coming up to us and helping Anakin up to his feet._

_ " __Thanks Master… um… Paddy and I were about to see if this thing here will run better and then go and get something to eat." Anakin said as he put the wrench back into the tool box._

_ " __I see well after dinner you need to try and meditate… and maybe Paddy here can join us." Obi-Wan said looking straight at me._

_ " __I would like…" Anakin started to say but stopped._

_ " __It's ok Anakin after dinner we will join him." I said in Anakin's head._

_I saw the look of surprise come to his face and realized that he heard my voice in his head._

_ " __Anakin is something wrong." Obi-Wan asked as he looked at Anakin and saw the surprise look on his face before he looked at me._

_And I could tell that he too was surprise as to what just happened between Anakin and myself._

_ " __Um…no master I'm fine can we test this now." Anakin said as he looked straight at me._

_ " __Ok, then I guess I'll see both of you later." Obi-Wan said as he started to leave the room._

_ " __Um… how did you get into my head?" Anakin asked as he grabbed the towel I was holding in my hands._

_ " __Sorry, um… that is one of the things I can do, with the Force." I said smiling at him._

_ " __You know from what I have been told, no-one can read my mind or even get into my head, even Yoda. But now, you are the only one." Anakin said as he remember Yoda trying to read him the other day._

_ " __Really you know no-one can read me either." I said as Anakin came closer to me and took my hand._

_ " __My, my, you know if the council would kick you out of the Order if they knew what dirty little thoughts you have about a certain Padawan." Anakin said with a huge smile on his face._

_ " __Oh really, and you know they would do the same thing to the Chosen One. And if you are a good boy then maybe you can have some fun with me." I said as I felt him moving closer to me._

_ " __And this time I will make sure you get that big lollypop." He said kissing the top of my head before letting go of my hand and getting into the speeder._

_ " __Damn!" I said before getting into the speeder._

_Anakin started up the speeder and it lifted up, he put into drive and we flew right into Coruscant's early evening traffic._

_Two blocks away from the Temple Anakin dipped down some and started to speed down towards the lower levels of Coruscant. _

_ " __Um… Anakin you think you can slow down some and stop flying like a crazy manic please." I said as I closed my eyes and grabbed onto the small handle on the side of the speeder's door, as another speeder came towards us._

_ " __Ok fine, you sound like Obi-Wan he is always telling me to slow down and he always hates riding with me, so you still need to tell me where you want to go for dinner?" Anakin asked as he slowed down some and I looked around to see where we were._

_ " __Um… how about Dex's Diner." I said as I noticed that we couple of blocks away, and it was also the only place I could think of that no-one would really see us there._

_ " __Ok, that's great place, I really love the special." Anakin said as he turned to the right and started flying down an alley that would lead towards CoCo Town._

_" __You know I'm really glad that the diner is above ground, because some of the other places to eat are really in some of the shady areas around here." I said as we passed a couple of other well known places that was located here on Coruscant._

_ " __Yeah I know what you mean, some of the places make my skin crawl." Anakin said as we entered the CoCo Town of Coruscant, and he then turned down the street that Dex's Diner was on._

_As we got on the same block as the diner Anakin saw a parking space that was very close to diner, which was lucky for us because it was it dinner time and many people were getting off work, or a few people about to head off to work._

_ " __Well here we are." I said unbuckling my seat belt._

_Anakin undid his seat belt and followed me out of the speeder and onto the sidewalk by the diner. We walked towards the diner and I looked around to make sure that we weren't being followed._

_Anakin opened the door and I walked into the diner before him, and I looked around to see who was sitting round the place._

_ " __Paddy and Anakin welcome and have a seat." Dex said as he looked up from talking to one of his patrons who was sitting at the bar._

_ " __Hey Dex." Anakin and I said at the same time._

_We nodded at Hermione Bogwa, but everyone who knows her calls her just Hermione, she looked at us and smiled at us before she poured a drink into the cup of the person that she was helping._

_We found a small booth that was close to the window, so that way we could watch the people move around on the street and the traffic flying above._

_We sat down and Hermione came over to us, and gave us a smile before removing her stylus._

_ " __Hey Hermione, I would like to have my usual please." I said returning her smile._

_ " __Ok, sweetie and for you Anakin, do you want to have your usual too?" she asked as put my order into her stylus, before looking at Anakin._

_ " __Yes that sounds great." Anakin said just as a couple of traders came walking into the diner._

_ " __Ok that will be two sliders." Hermione said with smile, before she walked over to the two new customers who just came into the room._

_ " __So you like the sliders too, sometimes I would leave the temple and come here at lunch so that way I could get the Spice Cake that is awesome." I said as Hermione came back with our drinks._

_ " __Thanks." We said together again, as she put the glasses down in front of us._

_ " __Really you know I do the same thing too, there are times Obi-Wan sends me here to get him some Spice Cake too." Anakin said as he took a sip of his drink._

_ " __Really, so do you still want to met in the Gardens tonight?" I asked just as I felt Anakin's foot light touch my right leg._

_ " __Yeah, I still want us to met there." He said as his foot went just a little higher up my leg._

_ " __That Jedi better be here tonight." I heard one of the traders said in my head._

_ " __Yeah mostly after all that money we paid, she better be here." The other trader said also in my head._

_ " __Um… Paddy are you ok, are you sensing something?" Anakin asked as he watched my face as he could tell that something was going on with me._

_ " __Shh!" I said as I was trying to hear what else they were talking about, but they were now talking about food._

_ " __Sorry, I was listening to those two traders over there, they were saying something about a Jedi." I said breaking the mental link from the two trader's thoughts._

_ " __That's ok, so what were they talking about?" Anakin asked as Hermione came back with our food._

_ " __Thank, um… they were talking about some kind of delivery and it involves a Jedi too." I said as I watch Anakin attack his sliders._

_ " __Oh really, so you believe it was Lily that they are talking about?" Anakin ask as he looked over to the two guys at the far end of the bar._

_ " __I'm not totally sure but I have a feeling that it was her they were talking about, but I wish there was away to get them to say the name of the Jedi they are going to meet up with." I said as I took another bite of my slider._

_ " __Maybe I can help with that." Anakin said as I watched him slightly move his right hand._

_ " __Do you know what the Jedi's name that we are meeting with?" I heard the shorter trader ask his partner._

_ " __Yeah her name is Jedi Knight Lily Milloadary." I heard the other one say._

_ " __I got the name, thanks Anakin." I said with a slight smile on my face._

_ " __It's not a problem, so what do you want to do now?" Anakin asked as he took the last bite of his dinner._

_ " __At the moment I think we should let Master Obi-Wan know what we have learned." I said as I too finished my dinner._

_As Anakin nodded at me, I heard the small bell on the door ring and then the tapping sound of a walking cane._

_ " __Padawans Paddy and Anakin see you it is." Master Yoda said coming up to our table._

_ " __Master Yoda it's good to see you too, um… Master there is something that I need to tell you but not here." I said looking down at him, and then I nodded towards the two traders at the other side of the room._

_ " __I see lets see your hands, and tell me you can." Master Yoda said as he followed my nod._

_I took a hold of Master Yoda's hand and closed my eyes and concentrated really hard on Master Yoda's mind._

_ " __Relax you must and enter you will." Master Yoda said as I could hear him in my head._

_ " __Ok see those two guys at the end of the bar, they are here to meet up with Master Lily, she was to hand something over to them later on tonight, and whatever it is that they are getting from her they have paid a lot of money for whatever she was suppose to deliver to them." I said in Yoda's mind._

_ " __Yes I see well, find someone to play Master Lily we do?" Yoda said as he let go of my hands. _

_ " __Master Yoda do you think that you could use your mind reading tricks and see what they are receiving from Master Lily?" Anakin asked just before Hermione came back to our table._

_Yoda closed his eyes before nodding his head._

_ " __Yes that I will do." Yoda said without opening his eyes._

_ " __Hi Master Yoda, it's so good to see you, and what can I get for you tonight?" Hermione asked just before Yoda started to contrite at the task at hand._

_ " __Take stake, I will." He said letting out his breath and opening his right eye and looking up at Hermione._

_ " __Ok the stake it is, and sorry to interrupt." Hermione said as she put in his order and walking off towards the drink station._

_Yoda tried to read the traders' minds but like me all he got was other stuff than what we wanted to know._

_ " __Sorry don't see anything." Yoda said opening his eyes and looking straight at me and shaking his head._

_ " __That's ok Master, believe it or not I too got the same thing. Well we need to get back to the temple, I do have a few things that I need to do before going to bed." I said looking over to Anakin._

_ " __Um… Yeah I too need to go, I have a couple of things I need to do also." Anakin said as he stood up from the booth._

_Yoda nodded to us and then turned and headed for the table that was just behind ours._

_ " __Well thanks for dinner and next time I'm going to buy." Anakin said as we walked out of the diner._

_ " __Your welcome and it's really not a problem, and I'll take you up on that." I said as I got into the speeder and buckled up._

_Anakin got into the speeder and drove us back to the temple, but this time he took his time getting us back there too._

_When we approached the temple the city lights were coming up as the sun started to sink behind the towering buildings._

_Anakin landed the speeder just as the last bit of sun faded over the horizon._

_ " __Well I'll see you later, and don't forget your mat and towel." I said as I unbuckled the seat belt._

_ " __Ok, see you later." Anakin said as he lean towards me and gave me a slow and passionate kiss._

_I pulled away and just gave him a smile before getting out of the speeder._

_I left Anakin just sitting there in the speeder with a huge smile on his face._

_I walked across the hanger and getting on to the lift. Once I was on the lift I hit the button as the doors closed._

_Five minutes later I was walking down the hallway of dorm area of the temple and coming up to my room door._

_Opening the door up I walked into the room, turning on the light I went over to the wardrobe, opening up the drawer and putting the small bag back into the drawer. _

_I went over to the bed and picked up the data pad that I put on the bed before I left for dinner._

_Going over to the small desk I pulled out the chair and put the data pad down before sitting down, but it was then that I realized that there was a holo-note sitting on the table._

_Picking it up I turned it on and found it was from Master Mace Windu. He was informing me that I had to move out of my quarters and move into new ones, that's because Masters and their Padawans have to share the same quarters. So yes that means that I will not only be sharing a room with Anakin but I will also be sharing one with Obi-Wan too._

_I put down the note and went over to the bed, leaning down I dragged out two bags. I put them down on the bed before going over to the wardrobe and opening up the closet part and started pulling out the clothes that were hanging in there and putting them in one bag. Then I opened the drawers and started pulling out everything that was in them and putting them into the other bag. So now all I had to do was wait until tomorrow and I will be moving out of here, and going to my new quarters._

_I looked over at the clock that I had desk and I saw that I still had few more hours before heading over to the Hall of Thousand Fountains and to see Anakin again._

_But until them I pulled out my data pad and started studying for my next test in Jedi History._

_When I finally finished the last page I looked up at the clock and saw that was a quarter till twelve. Turning off the data pad and getting up I went over to the bed and grabbed my mat and towel before quietly leaving the room. Making my way down the hallways and listening to all the sounds around me just to make sure that I was the only one up and about, I and of course I could feel Anakin but I couldn't tell where he was._

_I finally got to the doors of the room of Thousand Fountains, quietly opening the door I stepped inside. Looking around and hoping that no-one was in here or if Anakin was here, but so far I can tell that I was the only person here._

_I walked through the room and came over to the last fountain and found a spot in the bushes that was close to the fountain, crawling through I saw a small clear area. I put my mat down on the ground and then sat down on it, crossing my legs. I sat there and closed my eyes and started clearing my mind and let the Force start flowing through me, but before I could really get fully into meditation I heard some footsteps._

_I crawled over to the small opening of the bushes and I saw Anakin standing near the last fountain._

_ " __Anakin I'm right behind you in the bushes." I mentally said to him._

_Anakin turned around and I saw that he was a robe and light blue pajama bottoms, the same ones he was wearing last night._

_I moved back as he clawed through the small hole of the bushes._

_ " __Man you don't know how long I have waited for this." He said as he pulled me into his arms._

_ " __I know what you mean, I had a hard time during dinner, because instead eating my food I wanted to eat you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began kissing each other._

_Anakin pulled away from me just long enough so I could take off my tank-top, then he started lowering his head and began kissing my neck and he nibbled on my ear._

_ " __Anakin that tickles." I said with a small giggle._

_ " __Sorry." He said as he lowered his head and started kissing my collar bone and then to my shoulder._

_I held my head back and grabbed his head as he started kissing and licking my right breast._

_ " __Oh suck on it harder." I cried out as Anakin mouth sucked in my nipple and he began sucking and lightly nibbling on it._

_ " __As you wish my Master." Anakin said as he took my nipple back into his mouth and started sucking on it harder._

_I slid my right hand down between us and I felt his hard penis, he moaned against my breast as I slid my hand pass his waist band and grabbed a hold him and started stroking him._

_He started to moan and moved his hips in rhythm with my hand._

_ " __Oh Yeah baby I love that." Anakin moaned as he stopped sucking my nipple._

_I stopped and he let out a small cry as I pulled my hand out of his pants and pushed him down on the mat._

_ " __We need to get rid of this." I said moving over him and taking a hold of the waist band of his pants and started pulling them down over his hips._

_When I pulled the pants off of his legs that's when I realized that was all he had on._

_I laid the pants to the side of the mat and then looking at him I had a mischievous smile on my face, just as I lean down and started kissing the top of his right foot._

_ " __Oh Paddy what the…" he said as I moved up to the other foot._

_ " __Sshhh… I want to enjoy my desert." I said as I moved to his calf of his right leg._

_As I moved slowly up his legs my hands moved farther up his body and I stopped at his growing Penis, wrapping my hands around him I began stroking him slowly as I heard him began to moan quietly._

_I moved up to his inner thigh and began licking him and I felt him wiggle his hips some as I moved closer to his balls._

_Gently taking them into my hands I moved my lips to them and started lightly kissing them. I heard him gasp when I put one of the balls into my mouth and gently sucked it. _

_ " __Damn Paddy you are driving me crazy." Anakin said as he brought his hands to my head and began running his fingers through my hair._

_ " __I just want to have some fun like you had yours last night." I said licking my lips in away that made him moan in delight._

_ " __When can I have my fun, please finish with what you have started." Anakin said as he put his hands back on my head and help me lower it down on him._

_I moved my head up and down on him slowly and as I moved to the head of his now very hard dick, I licked very slowly around the very tip and I could feel the pre-cum coming out of the head. I lowered my head and licked the sweet juices off of him before putting him back in my mouth and started sucking on him really hard which caused Anakin to moan in total exotic._

_I moved up and began licking his stomach and putting my tongue into his belly button, and I heard Anakin laugh some because I knew that I was tickling him._

_As I crawl up on him leaving a trail of light kisses, until I reached his right nipple and I put into my mouth and started sucking on it._

_Then moving up to his neck and gave him light feathery kisses, before moving up to his mouth._

_He grabbed my hips and slowly guided me down on his very hot and hard penis._

_ " __Oh Anakin please get inside of me." I begged as I felt the tip of the head at the entrance of my very wet pussy._

_Then I felt him jerk upward just as he pulled my hips hard down on him._

_ " __Oh yeah … I like that." We both moaned together._

_Then I felt him began to move my hips up and down on him at first slowly, but at minute that goes by I feel him move me faster on him._

_ " __Oh Paddy ride me harder…" Anakin said to me mentally as he began to breath a little harder._

_I leaned forward and started Frenching him as I rocked back and forth on top of him._

_Anakin sat up some and held me close to him as he started kissing my right breast again and then he started sucking on the nipple again._

_ " __Oh… Anakin, I'm Cumming!" I cried out as I felt my muscles tighten up around his hard Penis._

_ " __Come on Paddy Cum for me baby." Anakin said as he felt me come on him._

_Before I could finish coming Anakin moves us again but this time he had me laying down on my back and he kneeling between my legs and thrusting the fast and harder he could, only to move deeper inside me._

_ " __Oh yeah Anakin make me cum again!" I said not only feeling another organism coming but I could tell that he too was about to come._

_ " __Cum with me baby!" he said in my ear just before we came together._

_ " __Oh Yeah Ani… Here I …oh baby yes!" I cried out._

_ " __Oh Yeah Paddy here I cum… Oh yeah baby!" he said as he came deep inside me._

_He laid down beside me as he tried to catch his breath. I just laid there and stroked his hair with my hand._

_ " __Damn, I really hate to get up and leave but I need to get going before Master Obi-Wan knows I'm gone." Anakin said sitting up and grabbing his towel and cleaning himself off before putting his pants back on._

_ " __Yeah I too need to get to bed." I said picking up my clothes and putting them back on._

_ " __I'll see you tomorrow then?" Anakin said as he gave me a kiss before heading out of the bushes and walking out of the room._

_ " __Damn, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." I said as I bent over and picked up my mat and towel._

_Heading out of the bushes I started walking through the garden and I started thinking about the garden that is back home on Naboo. Coming up to the doors and opening one of them as I headed out of the room. I quietly walked down the hallways and can sense everyone on the floor was sound asleep. I finally got to my room and opening the door and walking in and quietly shutting the door so that way no-one would know that I was out of my bed._

_Going over to the bags I opened up the smaller of the two and put the mat inside it._

_Then I put the dirty towel in a said pocket that held some of my dirty clothes in it. I stood up and looked around the room and that's I realized that this is the last time I will be in this room and even on this floor of the temple. Going over to the bed I pulled back the covers and climbing into the bed, laying down I pulled the covers over me before using the force to turn off the light._

_Closing my eyes I was soon drifting off to a very peaceful sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Sure enough I knew that I was going to be really sore when I got up this morning, but man it was so great. But Anakin did leave his mark on me too, damn hickey right on my right nipple._

_I made my way to the dining hall before I had to get my bags and moving to my new quarters._

_Walking into the dining hall I saw that Mayla and Kenley were already sitting at our normal table, but I also noticed that Master Kenobi was also here too sitting at the table that him and Anakin was sitting at the day before, but I also notice that he was there by himself so I'm guessing that Anakin is running a little late for breakfast too._

_I grabbed my breakfast and came up to the table and putting down the tray on the table._

_" __Hey Paddy, so what are you doing today?" Kenley asked as she and Mayla looked up at me as I sat down next to Mayla._

_" __Hey guys, well later this afternoon I have to be at the hanger bay when my Master's body is brought here." I said taking a sip of my caf._

_" __Oh I'm so sorry about that, but if you need us to be there with you, you know we will." Mayla said as she opened up her breakfast cup._

_" __Thanks guys, but I really need to do this on my own, um… how long have you guys been here?" I said as Anakin came in and sat down with Obi-Wan._

_" __Ok but if you need us just let us know, because we are both free today." Kenley said as she turned around so that way she could watch Anakin._

_" __Not very long, about ten minutes before you got here maybe, but Master Kenobi was here before us." Mayla said looking over at the table that Obi-Wan and Anakin was sitting at._

_" __Thanks and I will call you guys if I need you." I said as sat there watching both Obi-Wan and Anakin, and I saw that they were in a deep conversation._

_" __Last night there were two traders at Dex's Diner who was to meet up with Master Lily." I heard Anakin tell Obi-Wan._

_" __Ok and how do you know this?" Obi-Wan said before taking a sip of his caf._

_" __Well lets just say Paddy heard them, did you know that she can read minds?" Anakin said and I saw Obi-Wan look over to me._

_" __Hello Paddy." Mayla said as she was trying to get my attraction._

_" __Um… what oh sorry what did you say." I said as I shook my head as I broke my contraction on the guys._

_" __I asked what time do you have to be at the hanger bay?" Mayla asked as she noticed that I was watching Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_" __Um… Master Yoda told me that it would be early this afternoon. But before then I do have a couple of things to do." I said as I saw Obi-Wan nodded over to me._

_" __Oh damn I'm late, I have to go because I promise my Master that I would help her with some training excise." Kenley said as her com-link buzzed._

_ " __Ok I'll see you later, um… I have to go and see Master Obi-Wan about something." I said standing up and saying bye before they could say anything to me._

_I walked over to the table and of course there were a couple of girls watching me go over to the table._

_" __Morning Paddy." Obi-Wan said as I sat down beside Anakin._

_" __Morning Master, Anakin." I said nodding to Anakin._

_" __Morning Paddy." Anakin said as he started to yawn._

_" __So did you get a message about new quarters?" Obi-Wan asked as I took as sip of my caf._

_" __Um… yes sir I did, and I have everything ready so when finish my breakfast all I have to do is grab my two bags and go to the room." I said just as there was a beeping sound, that came from the small disk that I had laid down on the table._

_" __Good, so I take it that your breakfast is ready?" Obi-Wan said with a small laugh as he nodded to the small disk on the table._

_" __Yeah, my breakfast is ready I'll be right back." I said getting up and walking away from the table and going over to the service area._

_" __You know Master it's going to very strange sharing a room with a girl, but it's going to be very hard when the girl can read minds." Anakin said as he yawned again._

_" __Well I know it's going to be hard for you but as for me, I will have my own room, so that means you two will be sharing." Obi-Wan said as he watched me get my food._

_" __Damn you know that's not right, I believe that Paddy should get the room and you and me share the room." Anakin said as he yawned for the third time._

_" __Well I'll think about letting her getting the room, I take it that you didn't sleep?" Obi-Wan said as he watched Anakin trying not to yawn for the forth time._

_" __I did sleep fine, the only thing was I just had a hard time trying to get to sleep is all." Anakin said as I came back to the table and sitting back down next to Anakin._

_" __Did you have a bad dream again?" was all I said because I knew that he suffers from really bad dreams sometimes._

_" __Um… no I didn't have one this time, it's just that I have a lot on my mind that's all, and thanks for trying to help me to mediate yesterday." Anakin said as he reached over to my plate and taking a piece of bacon from it._

_" __Um… your welcome." Was all I could do without choking on my food that I was eating._

_" __Well I'm glad to know that Paddy helped you with meditating, um… Paddy Anakin here was telling me what happen last night at Dex's Diner." Obi-Wan said as he finished his last bit of his breakfast._

_" __Um… yes I know that's what you two were talking about before I came over here, but I really don't know if anything happen after we left the diner … I'm sure Master Yoda will let us know what's going on." I said as I saw a surprise look come across Obi-Wan's face._

_" __I see … I heard that you could read minds, but seeing is believing. Well I'll know later on this morning about what happen last night and to know what she was carrying." Obi-Wan said as he finished his caf._

_" __Well I hate to say this but I need to take a shower and get ready for the day so I'll see you guys later." Anakin said as he got up from the table and left the dining hall._

_" __Well I too have to be going and finish my report for the council meeting before lunch." Obi-Wan said as he got up and followed Anakin out of the room._

_" __You think you can come to the hanger bay?" Anakin's voice came into my head._

_" __What are thinking about us doing in the hanger bay Anakin, you know you are such a bad boy." I told him._

_" __Only for you." He said with a little laugh._

_" __Let me finish my breakfast first and then I'll meet you in the hanger bay in about twenty." I said as I took the last bite of my bacon._

_" __Ok then I'll see you at the Twilight." Anakin said as he walked into his and Obi-Wan's room._

_" __Ok see you at the Twilight." I answered._

_I sat there for a few minutes more and eating what was left my breakfast. I got up from the table and looked two tables away from me when I saw the same two girls still looking at me and of course they started whispering._

_The sad thing is that they don't know that I could read their minds, and of course they were saying how lucky that I was because I sat down next to Anakin. _

_I left the room, but before I could head to the hanger bay Obi-Wan came up to me._

_" __There you are Paddy, um… I have some bad news, there has been a room change." He said as he followed me to my room._

_" __Ok, well … um… I was on my way to my room. Um… have you told Anakin about the room change?" I asked as we reached the lift._

_" __Yes and he is now on his way to the room now so he get his bag." Obi-Wan said as we got into the lift._

_I just nodded as Anakin's voice came to me and he was letting me there was a change of plans because Obi-Wan told him about the room change._

_" __Ok, well here we are." I said getting off the lift and we started heading for my room._

_We came to where the hallways crossed each other, I looked to my right at the hallway and saw Anakin coming out of a room with not only with his bags but with Obi-Wan's too._

_I turned to the left and I led the way down the hall way to my room._

_" __Well here we are." I said as Obi-Wan and I stopped right in front of the door._

_Opening the door and walked right into the room. Going over to the bed I grabbed my bags and my pillow. I turned towards the door and saw both Obi-Wan and Anakin standing at the door._

_" __Is Master Lily's stuff here too?" Obi-Wan asked as he took both bags from me._

_" __No, but you know the funny thing is just before she left she packed all her stuff and took it with her." I said as we left the room, and I just followed them down the hallway to the lift._

_" __You know that sounds very strange to me." Obi-Wan said as we got onto the lift and he pushed the button._

_" __Yeah it does, sound strange, and it makes her very guilty about something too." I said as I looked down at the floor._

_We finally got to the floor that the rooms that are used for the Jedi that are mostly gone on missions, and don't have dorm rooms here._

_" __Ok here is the room." Obi-Wan said as we came up to the room._

_Obi-Wan opened the door and we stepped into the room, and looking around room, and I saw that there were three beds and two small desks and three night stands._

_" __Well at lease we have our own refresher." I said going over to one of the doors and looking inside the small room._

_" __Oh wow, so I take it that the three of us are going to be sleeping in the same room now." Anakin said as he came further into the room and put the two bags that he had on the room that was on the left hand side of the room._

_" __Yes I guess we are, you know the room that we were going to have is next door, but it seems that someone else had gotten the room before we did, and the only different with the two room is we have a refresher, but the other room has an extra small room that is used for an extra person." Obi-Wan said._

_" __Man that sucks, because Paddy could have that extra room, you and me would be sharing this room." Anakin said as he looked around the room and saw the other door which turned out to be a walk in closet, which had enough room for all our clothes._

_" __You know maybe we can turn the closet into a small room for you Paddy." Obi-Wan said as he looked inside the closet._

_" __Ok that sounds great, but for now lets just keep it this way, um… we can fix the sleeping arrangements when I get back from Corellia." I said going over to the bed that was next to the across and next to the bed that Anakin picked for himself._

_" __Ok that sounds great, well lets get unpacked and try to get somewhat settled in before our day" Obi-Wan said going to his bed and opening the bag that Anakin put on it._

_" __So my question is who is going to get what side of the closet?" I asked as I sat down on the bed and looking at both Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_" __I guess that depends on who has the most clothes, right master." Anakin said as he looked at all the stuff that Obi-Wan was pulling out of his bag._

_" __Yes I guess that would be the only fair thing to do, well here is all my things." Obi-Wan said as he all his clothes on his bed in a very neat pile._

_" __Well then I guess I have just a little bit more clothes than you Master." Anakin said as he pulled out all his clothes and yes they were a little wrinkle that's because Anakin just threw all his clothes into the bag earlier this morning._

_I noticed that both Anakin and Obi-Wan had a couple of ordinary clothes, besides our Jedi clothes, and there were also a couple of formal robes and outfits too._

_" __Well guys I do believe I have you both beat by a couple of dresses." I said as I opened up my bag and started pulling out the clothes that was inside it._

_I managed to put five everyday Jedi robes, three regular clothes, for when I have to go under cover, also have an outfit that I use when I exercise too, and of course two formal Jedi robes and four regular formal wear too._

_ " __Oh wow, you really do have a lot of clothes, well Master I guess Paddy here gets the larger side of the closet." Anakin said as he watched me start pulling out a couple of sleep wear from the other bag, and all these clothes was going to be in the small dresser that was also in the closet._

_" __Yes I see that and yes she has us beat." Obi-Wan said as he took his clothes and walking into the closet and started hanging his clothes up in the smallest section of the closet._

_Anakin was gathering up his clothes and started hanging them up, which was across from mine._

_" __Well I do have a class, but I will be with you when your Master's body shows up this afternoon." Obi-Wan said as he started heading for the door._

_" __And I need to go and take a shower before I do anything else." Anakin said as he grabbed his towel._

_" __Well then I guess I'll sit right here on my bed and study for a little bit, before going to the gym and practice on some moves that I believe I need to work on." I said going over to the bed that I will be using and sitting down on it._

_" __Ok that sounds great, and Anakin try to stay out of trouble today." Obi-Wan said with a smile on his face before he walked out of the door._

_" __Hey I'm good, it's just that things just happen to me, but most of the time its not my fault." Anakin said with a cute little pout on his face._

_" __I'll believe that when I see it, well I better get to these four chapters that I need to read before Monday." I said grabbing the small bag and pulled out my data pad._

_" __So who's class it that for?" Anakin asked as he started taking off his shirt._

_" __Master Windu's class and it's Jedi History, and I really need to get a high grade on the next test to pass this class to keep my high grade point average." I said never looking his way, that's because if I do I would never get my studying done, that's because I would be in the shower with him._

_" __Ouch, he is a tough teacher, but I thought you were passing all your classes?" Anakin said as he started taking off his pants._

_" __I am, but the last test that I took last week was a little low, which has caused my grade average to drop some, and I really like to keep it up." I said as I made the mistake of looking up and seeing Anakin standing there totally naked._

_" __I now that you want this." Anakin said as he was smiling at me._

_" __Um… get your ass in the refresher now, because Obi-Wan is coming back to the room now." I said as I felt Obi-Wan's present as he was coming down the hallway._

_" __Damn." Anakin said as he ran into the refresher._

_I looked down at my data pad and was shaking my head as I gave a little laugh as Anakin closed the refresher door just as the other door opened and Obi-Wan came into the room._

_" __Master." I said looking up from the data pad and noticed that he had a somewhat confused look on his face._

_" __Paddy, well I guess Anakin really in the refresher, and I was half way to the classroom when remembered that I don't have a class today. Why do I get this feeling that Anakin was messing with my head." Obi-Wan said as he went over to his bed and sat down._

_" __I didn't know he could do something like that." I said as I tried to keep from laughing._

_" __Yeah he does that sometimes even though he knows he's not suppose to, but he does it any way, mostly when he wants something, so if I was you I'd be careful around him." Obi-Wan said as he laid down._

_" __Yes master I will be careful, so I take that you didn't sleep well last night?" I asked as I could feel that he was very tired._

_" __Um… Yeah…Damn I forgot that could read minds and feelings too." Obi-Wan said before closing his eyes and letting out his breath as he tried to relax some._

_" __Oh sorry, I didn't mean to read your mind, and from now on I will not read it again, but sometime I find it so hard not to read people's minds because I can't control it and I sometimes even hear other's thoughts when sleep so there times I don't sleep." I said as Anakin comes out of the refresher with a towel wrapped around his waist._

_I sat there and watched him walk into the closet and a couple minutes later he comes out dressed._

_I look over to Obi-Wan and noticed that he was sound asleep._

_" __He figured out that you did a mind trick on him." I said in Anakin's head._

_" __Well he deserves it, he really should have some fun sometimes." Anakin answered as he looked over at his sleeping master._

_" __Well since all of us are here in the room together I think we should do some meditate." Obi-Wan said as he sat up in bed._

_" __Damn Obi-Wan, you see what I mean about him not being any fun." Anakin said as he sat down on his bed._

_" __I see that, but you do know that he does have his reasons too Anakin, well I'm done for now so I'm ready to do some meditation again." I said as I put my data pad down on the nightstand next to the bed._

_" __Teacher's pet." Anakin said with a laugh._

_The three of us closed our eyes and went into our meditation stance, and I was in deep meditation when my com-link began to beep._

_" __Paddy here." I said answering my com-link._

_" __Padawan Paddy, I'm calling to let you know that Master Lily's body has just enter the planet's atmosphere and should be here in about five." Master Windu said._

_" __Ok thank you Master, and I will be there in two, Padawan Paddy out." I said before the com-link went dead._

_" __I'm ready to go with you Paddy." Obi-Wan said as he stood up and stretched._

_All I could do was nod at him because I could feel my emotions coming to up, and I could feel tears welling up._

_The three of us headed out of the room and made our way down to the turbo-lift that will take us up to the hanger bay. After the turbo-lift stopped at the hanger bays the doors opened up and we walked out on the landing platform and I saw that Masters Yoda and Windu were standing on the platform waiting for the ship to land._

_" __Masters." I said as I came up to Yoda and Mace Windu._

_" __Padawan Paddy, her body will be examined for any clues of her death." Master Yoda said as the ship landed down on the platform._

_" __Yes, Master. When do you want me to leave for Corellia?" I asked as the cargo hatched opened up._

_" __You can leave right after the small service that we will have tomorrow morning for your Master." Master Windu said as two Jedi Knights came out of the ship and between them floated the casket of my Master._

_" __Um… yes sir, oh my." Was all I could say when I saw the casket._

_It was at that moment all the bad feelings that I had felt for my Master had faded away, and all I could feel at that moment was sorrow, not only for me but for her family also, but also know that their hatred for me will only be stronger because they will blame me for Lily's death._

_It was then that could feel both Obi-Wan and Anakin coming up to my side and they both took a hold of my hands and gave them a gently squeeze to let me know that I'm not alone in this moment of sorrow._

_I let go of their hands and walked over to the casket and put my hand on it._

_I really had to know for sure that she was truly gone, and all I could feel was total emptiness._

_" __Rest in peace Lily." I whispered._

_I turned away from the casket and began walking back to the small group that was still standing near by on the landing platform._

_" __Take her to the chapel please." Master Windu told the two Jedi Knights who were still standing next to the casket._

_" __Yes Master." The female Jedi Knight said as she bowed her head._

_I just stood there between Obi-Wan and Anakin again and watched the two Jedi Knights and the casket leave the hanger bay._

_" __Master Yoda, um… did you found out what those two traders wanted from Lily?" I asked as we started to head back in side the temple._

_" __Yes, I learned what they wanted. They said that she was to give them some kind of orange crystals. Do you know anything about orange crystals?" Master Yoda said as we walked down the hallway._

_" __Um… yes Master I do know something about the orange crystals. They are supposedly a mythical crystals that comes from the deep underwater caverns of Corellia." I said as we came to the lift that would take us to the council room._

_" __I see, we will see if the crystals are with her, or on her ship?" Master Windu said just as the lift stopped._

_" __Well if she did take the crystals I do know that it's an automatic death sentence." I said as the three Jedi Masters stepped off the lift._

_" __If that is the case, then we need to find out who killed her and we need to see what else she was carrying on that ship." Master Windu said._

_" __Well meeting we have, talk later we well." Master Yoda said._

_" __Yes Master, I have some more studying to do." I said just before the door of the lift closed._

_" __Thank goodness they are finally gone." Anakin said as he leaned back against the wall of the lift._

_" __And why would that be Anakin?" I asked watching the lights blink the levels that we were passing._

_" __There are times that I feel so up tight around them. I don't know the reason why?" Anakin said as the lift stops and the doors opened up on our floor._

_" __I know what you mean there are times I feel the same way." I said as we stepped off the lift._

_Anakin was walking slightly in front of me and that's when I noticed that he was walking just a little funny._

_" __Anakin are you ok?" I ask as we came to the door of our room._

_" __Um…Yeah, you can say that I'm just a little sore, damn did you know that you put a hickey on the head of my dick, and it hurts just a little bit." Anakin said as we walked into the room._

_" __I'm sorry about that, but you do know that pay back is a bitch, because you put a hickey on my right breast." I said as I watched him reach down and adjust himself._

_" __Sorry about that too. Now where did I put that stupid pad." Anakin said as he looked around his area for his data pad._

_Sitting down on the bed I grabbed my data pad off the night stand and started reading my second chapter that I need to ready for Master Windu's class._

_" __Anakin the way you talked earlier you sounded like you wanted to have some fun." I said as he finally found his data pad and he sat down on his bed, but he did so very carefully._

_" __Well at first I did and I was trying to ignore the pain, but I just couldn't so now I guess it will be a few days before I can make love to you. Damn it this stupid thing is dead." Anakin said as he was trying to turn on his data pad._

_" __I see, well to be honest with you, I too am very sore and I believe it's a good idea to wait for a few days, here you can use my charger." I said grabbing my small bag and pulling out the charger._

_" __Thanks, you're a life saver." He said taking the charger and plugging into the outlet before plugging his data pad into it._

_" __Not a problem and you're welcome, well I'm done here so I'm going to go the gym." I said putting the data pad back on the nightstand._

_I got up and went into the closet and got my work out outfit and headed into the refresher and changed clothes. I put my other clothes down on the bed before bending down and pulling out my other bag that has my practice sword in it._

_" __Well I think I'll stay here and relax in total peace and quiet without Obi-Wan telling me what to do." Anakin said as he put his data pad down and then he stared to yawn._

_" __Ok then I'll see you later." I said heading out the door._

_Walking in to the gym I saw that Kenley was in here with her Master and they were practice some moves that she was learning in Master Obi-Wan's class._

_" __Hey Paddy, how are you doing?" Kenley asked when she saw me._

_" __Hey Kenley, Master Don." I said going over to the wall located on the left side of the gym and put my bag down on the floor._

_" __Padawan Paddy, I'm sorry to hear about your master, and if you need some one to talk too, you know you can always come to me." Master Don said as she gave this look as she knew who my new master is._

_" __Yes master, I will take you up on your very kind offer." I said bowing my head and giving her a thank you look._

_" __Well I'm sorry to say that I can't stay to help out on your work out, because I have to shower up before class, Kenley if you want to stay and work out with Paddy you can." Master Don said as she turned her attention to her Padawan Kenley._

_" __Sure that sounds great, that is if you want a partner Paddy?" Kenley asked as she looks at me._

_" __Sure you can join me and maybe I can show you some of the moves that you need to improve on for Master Obi-Wan's class." I said as Kenley gave me a grimace look and her Master just laughed as she nodded her head._

_" __Thanks a lot, but you are right I really do need to work on some of the moves that he showed us earlier in the week." Kenley said as she laughed too._

_" __Ok you two have fun then." Master Don said as she turned and headed out the door._

_" __Why do I get this feeling that she knows something, and it involves you Paddy." Kenley said as I picked up my wooden sword from my bag._

_" __Oh really…um… can I tell you something but you have to promise me that you wont tell any one." I said as we walked to the center of the gym and to the matt that was laying on the floor._

_" __You know you can always tell me anything and I promise that I wont tell a soul." Kenley said watching me struggle with my thoughts._

_" __I know, and I trust you. I now have a new master, and you wont believe who it is." I said getting on the matt and going into a battle stance._

_" __Man that was quick, so who is the new master, because I'm dying to know." She said as she too got into battle stance._

_" __Yeah it was pretty quick, well my new master is now Master Ken-Obi." I said taking a swing at Kenley._

_" __Oh my… are you kidding me… um… what about Anakin, is Ken-Obi not going to be his Master?" Kenley asked blocking my attack._

_" __No am not kidding and as far as I know Master Ken-Obi will not only be my master but he will still be Anakin's Master too." I said as Kenley raised her practice sword and swung it towards me, in which I blocked._

_" __Wait a minute isn't that against the Jedi Code, that a Jedi Master can only have one Padawan at a time." Kenley said as we swung our swords at the same time and we both blocked each other's blows._

_" __Yes, but they felt it's the right thing to do at the time, so I guess the council members are now finally learning that maybe going against the Code isn't all that bad and it's a good thing." I said as we swung our swords again at each other and again we both blocked each other._

_" __Um…that also means that you will have to move your quarters." Kenley said as she gave me this mischievous smile._

_" __Um… yeah I know, and that has already happen, and yes we are all in the same room too." I said taking Kenley by surprise by flipping over her head and landing behind her, but before she could turn around I had my sword at her throat._

_" __How did you do that, and how do you get out of this hold?" Kenley asked as I let her go._

_" __I noticed that you left yourself wide open, sure I can show you the move and how to get out of it." I said showing her the moves that I did on her and showed her how to get out of that position._

_Two hours later with both of us hot and very sweaty that's when I heard a very strange growling sound._

_" __Oh man that was loud, well I think I've had enough for the day, and I believe it's time to eat." I said realizing that it was my stomach that was growling._

_" __Oh man you're right, and am suppose to have lunch with Master Don too." Kenley said as her com-link started buzzing._

_" __Tell her sorry and it's totally my fault that you missed your lunch date with her." I said as she answered her com-link._

_Walking over to where my bag was bending down I put the sword into the bag, before grabbing my towel and wiping the sweat off my face, putting the towel back into the bag I then grabbed the water bottle; and took a few sips before putting the bottle back in the bag. Zipping up the bag and picking it up before heading out of the gym, I heard Kenley still talking to her master._

_" __Ok I'm on my way now, and Paddy says that she was very sorry for keeping me from our lunch date." Kenley said as she came over to the wall and put her sword in her bag._

_" __That's ok and I'm glad that she kept you there, I do hope that you have learned a few things from her." Master Don said somewhat out of breath, and I can tell that she wasn't alone either._

_" __Yes master and as a matter of fact I did learn a few things too, and she did help me with a few moves that Master Ken-Obi was teaching us in his class." Kenley said picking up her bag._

_" __That's great to know that she showed you, and I know that you were having problems with some of the moves. Paddy I know that one day you will make a wonderful master to a Padawan leaner." Master Don said with a smile on her face as she nodded bye to the person that was with her._

_" __Thank you Master, and I do hope that I can pass on what I have learned to our soon to be Padawan learners." I said as Kenley and I headed out of the gym._

_" __You're welcome, and Kenley I do hope to see you in a few minutes." Master Don asked as we stopped at the lift._

_" __Yes Master, am on my way right now." Kenley said as the lift doors opened up and we stepped onto the lift._

_" __Ok then I'll see you soon." Don said before the com-link went dead._

_" __Why do I get this feeling that she wasn't alone?" Kenley said hitting the button of her floor._

_" __That's because she wasn't and there was someone in the room with her." I said as the doors closed and the lift started moving downwards._

_We rode the lift down to level that Kenley's quarters are on and we got off the lift when it came to a stop on her floor._

_" __I'll see you later?" Kenley said as we walked down the hallway and coming to another set of lifts._

_" __Ok but it will be a little while until we see each other, because I'm leaving in the morning for Corellia to take Lily's body home to be buried there." I said looking around the hallway noticing that we were the only ones besides Master Don, that we were on this level._

_" __Ok, well then good luck on your travel home, and I'm so sorry about Lily." Kenley said reaching out and pulling me into her arms and giving me a sisterly hug._

_" __Thanks and I will." I said hugging her back before she let me go and turned away and started heading down the hallway._

_I just stood there for a couple of minutes before turning the opposite direction and headed for the lift that will take to the other side of the temple and to where my new quarters are now located._

_" __Padawan Paddy, I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for you." Obi-Wan said as I walked into the room._

_" __Sorry I'm late for something master, but Anakin here knew where I went to, and I was at the gym practicing with Kenley and helping her out with some of her fighting tactics." I said as putting my bag down on the bed and giving Anakin a very dirty look._

_" __I see and no he didn't tell me that you were at the gym, but that's ok I just came in here myself and Anakin was sound asleep, but it's lunch time so I thought that the three of us could go out somewhere and before you say anything, I'm buying." Obi-Wan said looking down to see Anakin was still asleep._

_" __That sounds great, but can I take a shower first, because I'm all sweaty and I'm starting to stink too." I said putting the bag back under the bed before heading into the closet._

_" __I love you that way." I heard Anakin's voice in my head._

_" __Yeah I bet you do." I answered him back._

_" __Please by all means take a shower, it will give me some time to relax and try to get Anakin up too." Obi-Wan said with a laugh._

_Grabbing a clean towel and clothes before grabbing my toiletries and heading into the refresher._

_Taking off my clothes and turning on the water before pulling out the shampoo and soap before getting into the hot water._

_" __Oh man, this feels so good." I moaned feeling the hot water hit my back and rolled down my back._

_" __Damn have an orgasm why don't you." Anakin said in my head, as he too moaned._

_" __Whatever and get out of head please." I said pushing him out of my head and blocking him from trying to stay there as I soaked my aching muscles that I received from working out with Kenley._

_Ten minutes later I walked out of the refresher and saw that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were dressed in clean robes and both of them had their hair neatly combed._

_" __Wow you two clean up nicely." I said with a laugh walking into the closet and putting the small bag on the wardrobe shelf._

_" __I thought we could go to a restaurant for lunch and then we can do some other things too that is if you would like to, before we have to leave tomorrow for Corellia." Obi-Wan said as I came back into the room._

_" __Um… sure that sounds good, I would like to go to the museum after lunch if that's ok with you guys, I haven't been there yet and it is one of the places that I wanted to go do." I said grabbing my saber, and the coin bag, before the three of us headed out of our room._

_" __Shot gun!" Anakin called out as we got to the speeders that were in the landing dock for speeders._

_" __Oh no, Paddy is riding shot gun this time, and I'm driving, that's because I would like to get to restaurant in one piece." Obi-Wan said as we came up to Obi-Wan's speeder and he was getting into the driver's side of the speeder._

_" __Oh great and that means we will get to the restaurant by dinner time." Anakin said with a huff as he climbed into the back seat._

_" __Like I said I would like to get there in one piece and I'm sure Paddy would also like that too Anakin." Obi-Wan said as we buckled up and he started up the speeder._

_" __So do we even know where we are going to eat at?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan got into the mid-afternoon traffic._

_" __Well Anakin I thought we would head over to the Uscru Entertainment District." Obi-Wan said looking straight at Anakin through the rearview mirror._

_" __Um… Ok… so let me guess we are going there mostly because you want to go there mostly for a drink." Anakin said raising his eyebrows to his master._

_" __No that's not the reason for going there but I just thought it would be one place to look into these two traders that is visiting… and I have this feeling that we can find them at the Outlander Club." Obi-Wan said as we turned down one of the roads that leads us to the Senate District._

_" __That sound very good to me, I do know that a lot of illegal stuff goes down in that place." I said as a speeder zoomed passed us and it was closely followed by the police._

_" __I'm glad that I'm driving or we could have them following us, because if Anakin was driving they would be after us, so what are you going to do after we get back to the temple?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned down another road that's when I saw a sign that let us know that we are now in the Uscru Entertainment District then he turned down another road before turning on Vos Gesal street._

_" __Well I'm going to look over Lily's ship really well just in case something was over looked." I said as Obi-Wan slowed the speeder down and coming to a stop in front of the Outlander Club._

_" __Ok that does sound like a good idea, because she could have put a shield around something that only you could sense." Obi-Wan said shutting off the engine of the speeder._

_" __True, and knowing what I know about her and her family there are some hiding spots on that ship and I may be the only one who can sense any objects that she would want hidden." I said as we climbed out of the speeder and walked towards the building._

_" __Ok well I still have that engine to work on there is a small clicking sound in it and I have a feeling that I'll have to take the whole damn thing apart." Anakin said walking passed a couple of girls, who smiled and even giggled as he smiled back at them._

_" __Ok, and I have a council meeting and who knows how long that will be, I really hate these kind of meetings because we have to sit in at the senate building, so I hope that I can trust that you two can be good while I'm gone, mostly you Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he saw the look that both girls gave Anakin and he gave them in return._

_" __What… I'm going to be good, besides I'm really don't have any plans on leaving the temple once we get back there." Anakin said as we walked into the building._

_" And I know what kind of meeting that you had earlier today and you just finished up shortly before I came back into our room." I said giving him a knowing look that I know that he was with Kenley's master and they weren't just meditating either._

_" Um... yes I was at a small meeting before going there... and how would you know where I was in the first place?" Obi-Wan asked looking at me with a questionly look on his face._

_" Let's just say I could sense your present." I said just smiling at him._

_" Obi-Wan! ... you had sex with someone in the Temple ... and here you are telling me to behave myself, I think it is you who should behaving yourself." Anakin said slapping Obi-Wan on the back._

_" Ok... ok... and yes I was with someone but that was after I had a meeting with Yoda and Windu." Obi-Wan said as his face turned red as he was caught red handed, with a small secret that he has been hiding for a couple of months._

_" Wait a minute you know who he was having sex with, and you guys aren't going to tell me?" Anakin said with a pout on his face when he realized I knew the person that Obi-Wan has been having sex with._

_" If you really want to know it is Master Don, and we have been together for a couple of months now." Obi-Wan said looking straight at me._

_" Wait a minute isn't she your friend Kenley's master." Anakin said as he turned to me._

_" Um... yes it is... and she doesn't even know who her Master was with this afternoon when she was talking to her before we left the gym." I said looking at both Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_" Ok that's enough talk about what I did this afternoon, and let's just have a good time while we can." Obi-Wan said giving both Anakin and I a very stern look that told us to let it be._

_We both nodded our heads and continue our walk around the building._

_The first thing I saw was how crowded the bar area was mostly at this time of the day. We turned to the right and made our way through the small crowd just before we went up a couple of steps and found an empty sitting area that had a round table that was a curved booth room. It was located along the back side of the wall and slightly away from the crowds of the other rooms and bar area. _

_Obi-Wan slided into the seat first then I followed him as Anakin slided into the seat from the other end of the booth seat, as it turned out that I was sitting in the middle of them._

_" __Welcome to the Outlander Club and here are today's specials, so what can I get you guys to drink?" the waitress said as she came up to the table._

_" __Thanks… I'll have a spice grog." I said as I saw the two traders from yesterday come into the dinning area and sat down in the booth that was in section beside us._

_" __I'll have the same thing please." Obi-Wan said as he noticed that my eyes followed the two guys that just sat down._

_" __And for you Anakin?" the waitress asked as she gave him a wanting smile._

_" __You know what they are having sounds great to me too." He said trying to focus on what I was thinking, but he couldn't get into my head because I was blocking him out._

_The waitress just nodded and headed off towards the kitchen and bar areas to put in our drink orders._

_" __Something wrong Paddy?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed that I was looking off in the distance._

_" __Shh… master she is trying to hear what those two guys, that just came in are saying." Anakin said as he looked over to me._

_" __Oh… ok." Was all he said as he too tried to listen to the guys._

_" __Man I can't believe we are out lots of money because that Jedi died." One of the guys said._

_" __I bet that little green guy had something to do with the missing cargo." The shorter guy said._

_" __I don't know about, he seemed to not to really know what she had on her ship. All I can say is we have to find her ship and see if the cargo was on it, or see if we can find her cargo list." The oldest trader said._

_" __So what do you plan we do?" the shorter trader said as their waitress came to them and took their order and our waitress came back with our drinks._

_" __To answer your question I think we need to find her ship and search it." The older trader said._

_" __How are we going to that, that ship would be at that Jedi Temple, and there is no way we can even get in there." The younger trader said._

_" __Well then I guess we will have to find a weakness of the building and try to get to the ship." Was all the part I heard as our food came out and we began to our lunch._

_" __I take you were listening to those two guys?" Obi-Wan asked me._

_" __Um… yeah… and they are going to try and find a weakness of the Temple's defiance so that way get into the building." I said taking a bite out of one of the sliders._

_" __Really, and why would they do that for?" Obi-Wan asked as he too took a bite of his slider._

_" __Well they want to know what happen to the cargo that Lily was carrying on the ship. So whatever they want must be very expensive, an it's something else." I said taking a sip of my drink._

_" __I see then we need to let the council know what's up so that way they can do something about the ship." Obi-Wan said looking over to Anakin and watching him down his last slider._

_" __Ok that sounds great, but let them know that I want to go over the ship before they do, I may find something that they can't." I said finishing the last slider._

_" __Ok I can do that now, so if you are ready to we better get going." Obi-Wan said taking the last sip of his drink and Anakin moving out of the booth._

_" __Bye guys and have a great day." The bar tender said as we walked passed the bar on our way out of the building._

_" __Master Windu has anyone been on Lily's ship to search it yet?" Obi-Wan asked as Master Windu answered his com-link._

_" __No not yet." Master Windu said walking into his quarters._

_" __Good, Padawan Paddy wants to be the first person to search it and if she finds anything she will let you and Master Yoda know." Obi-Wan said as we got into the speeder._

_" __Ok, that sounds great she has our blessing to be the first person to search the ship." Master Windu said lighting a candle and sat down on the mat in front of the candle._

_" __Ok that sounds good we are on our way back to the Temple now." Obi-Wan said starting up the speeder._

_" __Ok see you all later then, Windu out." Master Windu said before he disconnected Obi-Wan's communication._

_" __Just great so I know what I will be doing after your class." I said as Obi-Wan put the speeder into drive and we lifted upward and then he flew us towards the main traffic of Coruscant._

_" __Why don't you and Anakin take break from class today, because all we are going to be do is working on the moves that we were learned yesterday, and to be honest you have it down, and Anakin you can work on the Twilight's engines." Obi-Wan said as he had to slow down before turning down the street that the Temple was on._

_" __That is great thanks master." Anakin said and I could hear a yahoo in his voice._

_Obi-Wan landed the speeder in the hanger bay and we all got out of the speeder._

_" __See you guys later." Obi-Wan said as we stopped in front of Lily's ship, and I saw that there were two Temple guards standing by the ship and he left the hanger bay to go to the room and pick up his data pad so he could take them to his meeting at the senate building._

_" __Ok well see you later and good luck trying to get by those two." Anakin said nodding over to the two Temple Guards._

_" __Gee thanks I just hope that Master Windu let them know that I was going to search the ship. Ok see you later." I said as Anakin took a hold of my hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting it go._

_I just stood there and watched Anakin walk across the hanger bay and then watched him walk on board his ship the Twilight._

_Taking a couple of deep breaths I turned towards the ship and walked up to the two guards._

_" __Um… I'm Padawan Paddy and I have permission from Master Windu to search the ship." I said looking up to the two guards._

_" __Proceed." One of the guards said as he nodded towards the hatch way of the ship._

_Walking up the ramp and into the main lounge area of the ship, I closed my eyes and let the Force to guide me to whatever I'm looking for._

_I felt the Force pull me towards the sleeping quarters, and one of those rooms was Lily's._

_Opening the door to her room I walked into the room and noticed that her bed wasn't made, but everything around the room was pretty much in its place, but the one thing I did notice was her small sitting area was a little messed up._

_I looked at the small chair and that's when I noticed that there was a pool of blood on the back of the chair and on the small table along with a smear of blood on the table._

_Looking a little bit closer at the table and I realized that there was a square shape object that was on the table at one point and time._

_Getting down on my knees, I started looking around the table before looking under the table, and that's when I found the small cube. Picking it up and that's when I realize that it was a holo-cube. Getting up off my knees and walking over to the bed; _

_I sat down on the edge of the bed, and put the cube down on the nightstand. _

_Hitting the small button on the top of the cube that's when I heard a small humming sound coming from the cube just before the image of Lily came up from the cube._

_" __Paddy, if you are seeing this message then you will know that I'm dead. I know we haven't been that close like most Masters and Padawans and for that I am truly and deeply sorry, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the hurt that I have caused you. But what I really want to tell you is how very proud that I am of you and that I'm also glad to have been your Master. I also want to let you know, that I have learned a lot from you and the one of things is you are willing to over come our Social Classes, and that you were going out of your way to try to become my friend, but me being so stubborn I didn't want to break that Social Society … so I'm sorry for every thing that has happen… and I do hope that you have a great and wonderful life. And one day you will be one hell of a Jedi Knight… and May the…." _

_And what I saw next came to be a total surprise._

_I saw a dark figure come up behind her and with a knife, I saw the person bring the knife across Lily's throat and sliced it wide open._

_The person left the room, but not before I got a look of his face._

_" __Oh my… Gabrieel." Was all I could say as I watched Lily die as she laid on the floor._

_Getting up from the bed I put the cube into my pocket in my robe._

_" __Ok now lets go and check the hold and see what we can fine there." I said to myself trying to get the picture of Lily dying on the floor._

_Leaving the room and making my way to the cargo hold, looking around the small cargo space and opening up the few boxes that were there but all of them were empty. I had a feeling that Gabrieel found all the stuff that she was carrying and took them._

_I was about to leave the cargo hold, when I got a very strange feeling to move one of the crates, that's because I knew that was one of the smuggler's hideaways on the ship._

_Opening the false bottom floor, and jumping down into the hideaway and looked around I found Lily's data chip._

_Picking it up and putting it in my pocket before climbing out of the hideaway. I put the floor back into it's place and pushed the crate back over the hatch._

_" __Master Windu." I said hitting my com-link._

_" __Windu here, Padawan Paddy, I take it that you have finished your search of the ship?" Master Windu asked._

_" __Yes Master I have finished my search and I have found her data chip, and I'm bring it to you now, and hopefully you and Master Yoda can find out what was in the crates which are all now empty." I said walking down the ramp of the ship and using the Force I closed up the ship._

_" __That's great news, see you soon then." Master Windu standing up and blowing out the candle._

_" __Ok Padawan Paddy out." I said turning off my com-link._

_I walked passed the Twilight and I heard Anakin cussing at something. _

_Coming up to the turbo lift and getting on, I hit the button that will take me to the floor that both Masters Yoda and Windu have their quarters on._

_Getting off the lift when it came to a stop on the floor that I wanted, the doors opened up and standing in the hallway next to the lift waiting for me was both Masters Yoda and Windu._

_" __Found something you have?" Master Yoda asked as I stepped off the lift._

_" __Um… Yes Master I have found two things. The first thing I found is a holo-cube, and it has a message that was meant for me, but it also has her murder and the person who killed her on it too. And the second is this data chip and I'm sure that you both can find whatever she was carrying on board, where she had been and the people that she had met up with up. So here you go." I said handing over the data chip to Master Yoda._

_" __Thank you and you did a great job Padawan, and the person who killed her, have you seen or know who it is?" Master Windu asked me._

_" __Yes Masters I do know who the person is, but because of my culture it is better for the family to deal with that person, and the only way for us to get involve is if the family ask us too, but I have a feeling that they wont." I said as both Masters nodded their heads in understanding._

_" __Ok, we will let the family deal with the murder, and we will let you know what we have found before you leave for Corellia tomorrow. Have a goodnight then and May the Force be with You young one." Master Windu said holding the data chip in his hand._

_" __Thank you Masters and May the Force be with You both too." I said bowing my head and getting back onto the lift._

_Once I got back to my quarters I walked into the room and going over to my bed and sat down in the middle of it._

_Sitting there I tried to figure out what I was going to say to Lily's parents._

_That's when I heard a small beeping sound, looking around the room I really didn't see anything, then I heard it again, and that's when I realized it was coming from the pocket of my robe._

_Pulling the cube out of my pocket, I noticed one side of the cube was flashing._

_Hitting the button that's when another message came up, but that's when I realized if was for Lily's parents._

_Stopping the message and hitting the button that my message was on, getting up and going over to the small desk I found a blank cube, transferring my message onto the new cube, so that way Lily's parents don't have to see the gruesome murder of their daughter._

_Walking into the closet and opening the small drawer on the armoire and pulling out a small box opening it up I put the cube in the box. Putting it back into the drawer and closing it._

_Walking back into the main room, I had a feeling that Anakin need help badly. _

_Leaving the room and heading for the hanger bay._

_" __Anakin!" I called out walking on board the Twilight._

_" __Down here!" Anakin called back to me._

_" __Hey I had this feeling that you needed some help." I said coming to an area that was between the cockpit and the lounge area._

_" __Hey… yeah I do need some help man I know if I get into trouble I know who to call out to, so you could come and get me out of trouble." Anakin said sticking his head out of the hole that he was in._

_" __You know that you can always call on me at anytime, and I'll be there for you." I said taking off my robe._

_" __That makes me feel a lot better to know that." Anakin said looking up at me with a smile on his face_

_" Can I help you like hand you some things." I said going over to the hole and sitting down on the edge of the hole and next to the tool box._

_" __Can you hand me that wrench please." Anakin said pointing to the wrench._

_" __Ok here you go, have you ever wondered why Master Yoda put us together?" I asked watching Anakin duck back into the hole and under a huge pipe._

_" __Yeah I too have wondered that, you do know that they are going against the Jedi Code." Anakin said laying down under the huge machine._

_" __Why do I get a feeling that they didn't go against the Code." I said looking around the area and noticing that the ship was in a total need of redo mostly the whole cockpit and the lounge area._

_" __Do you always trust your feelings, mostly if they involve people?" Anakin asked loosing up a bolt._

_" __Yeah I do trust those feelings most of the time, there have been times when my feelings were very wrong about a person." I said as I heard a loud clank._

_" __I wish I could trust my feelings, but at times it's hard I guess it has to do about my past. Hey did you ever find anything on the ship?" he asked as he found the nut that had fallen off the bolt._

_" __You know if I came from your background, I too wouldn't trust people, um… Yeah I did, and lets just leave it as it is ok." I said feeling tears welling up into my eyes._

_" __Ok… damn it… hey Paddy are you ok?" Anakin asked as he heard me sniffle some and he could feel that my mood has change and that I was starting to cry._

_He came up and bumped his head on the pipe because he forgot to duck and move to the right some._

_He came up out of the hole and saw that I have my hands to my face as I started to cry._

_He got out of the hole and pulled me up to my feet and pulled me into his arms as held me._

_" __I'm here for you Paddy, just let it all out baby." Anakin said as he held me in his arms as I cried._

_I just held on to him as I truly opened up for the first time and I just let all my feelings that I had for Lily come pouring out with all my tears._

_" __Thanks Anakin." I said ten minutes later pulling away from him._

_" __That's what am here for you know that I'm always here for you. So I take it that you did find something and at the moment you can't or don't want to talk about and that's fine and I'm sure when you are ready you will tell me, and you call tell me any thing am here to listen and to help you." He said kissing my forehead._

_" __Thanks Anakin, and when am ready I will tell or even show you what I have found. Well lets get this thing working." I said with a little laugh before leaning forward some and kissing Anakin tenderly on the lips._

_He nodded and then went back down into the hole._

_Two hours later we both got cleaned up and grabbed a speeder and headed over to Dex's Diner for dinner. We both had the Nerf Stake and for desert we had one of Dexter's famous Spice Cake._

_" __Man am full, and I believe I can sleep like a log." I said as we got into the speeder and Anakin took us back to the Temple._

_" __There is one thing I would like to do before going to bed… I want to make love to you." Anakin said as he turned down the street that headed straight to the Temple._

_" __Ok but where can we go, and I thought you were sore?" I said as the Temple got closer._

_" __In my quarters on the Twilight, believe it or not the pain has pretty much gone away what about you?" Anakin said as we pulled up to the Temple and he parked the speeder in the empty space._

_" __Believe it or not the same thing too, I really don't feel any pain. Ok I just hope that the quarters is little better looking that the rest of the ship that I have seen." I said with a laugh._

_" __Yes it's better looking than the rest of the ship, that was one room that worked on first." Anakin said shutting off the engine._

_Getting out of the speeder Anakin led us to the ship, opening the door, we walked on board, I was standing in the middle of the lounge area watching him close and lock the hatch door. He came up to me and picked me up and carried me to his quarters. _

_Once there he shut and locked the door through the Force, putting me down in the middle of the room._

_" __We need to get rid of this." Anakin said pulling my shirt out of my pants and pulling it over my head before dropping it to the floor._

_I grabbed his shirt and removed it as I did so I leaned forward and started laying small kisses on his chest as I pulled the shirt over his head. And it to joined my shirt on the floor._

_Unbuckling the belt on my pants before I unbutton and unzipped my pants before pulling them off, as I was taking off my pants Anakin was doing the same thing. _

_Pulling me close to him I hopped up just a little bit before wrapping my legs around Anakin's waist as he walked us towards the bed._

_Laying me down in the middle of the bed, he did manage to get my legs opened up and he got between them._

_" __Ready baby." He said lifting his head up and looking straight at me._

_" __Ready and make me feel better." I said putting my hands on his hips._

_With a hard thrust I felt Anakin enter my body. We both let out a moan and just laid there together for a few minutes before I felt Anakin start moving again but this time it is very slowly._

_" __Oh Anakin, you feel so good, move a little faster please." I begged him._

_" __You feel so good too, I will move a little faster in couple, because if I start moving faster now I will come, and I really want to make this last." He whisper in my ear as he learned down and began kissing me._

_Wrapping my legs around him and held him down as I felt him start to move a little slower._

_" __Oh yeah I love that Ani." I said as Anakin started to nibble on my right ear lobe._

_Before I knew it Anakin flipped us over and I was looking down at his face, and that's when I noticed his eyes had turned to a very dark blue._

_" __Ride me hard Paddy." He said grabbing the sides of my hips and pulling me down on him, which caused him to go deeper inside of me._

_" __Oh Anakin that feels so great." I said as I started moving up and down on him._

_Twenty minutes later he flipped us around again, after I had my first organism._

_" __Ani! I'm coming again!" I cried out as I felt him start getting bigger and that's when I knew that he was about to have his own organism._

_" __Paddy I'm about to come too. Oh yeah baby here I come!" Anakin cried out as he gave one last thrust and he came deep inside of me._

_" __Oh yeah Ani that feels so good, oh Anakin here I come!" I cried out again as I came with him._

_Anakin pulled out of me and laid down beside of me, grabbing his robe he covered us with it._

_" __Damn! That made me feel like I'm in a very peaceful place." Anakin said pulling me into his arms and held me as we started to coming down from our sexual high._

_" __Tell me about I could almost feel our souls become as one and I could have sworn that I thought I saw our lives together." I said snuggling a little bit closer to him._

_" __You know that I also felt that feeling too and even saw that vision too. Damn we need to head back to our quarters before Obi-Wan knows we are gone." Anakin said as the first bell started to ring, which means that everybody needs to be in there rooms._

_" __Yeah and it's also study time too, and as Obi-Wan would say it's time to Meditate." I laughed as I saw Anakin make a face when I mention studying._

_" __Why did you have to say that for, because I'm really not much into studying but I think I will meditate instead." He said letting go of me and pulling the robe off of us before getting up and gathering up his clothes._

_" __I understand that, you know what I think I'll meditate some too, because I really need to clear my thoughts and try to make some since of a few things that I have learned earlier today." I said getting up and gathering up my clothes and putting them back on._

_" __Paddy, I'm serious about what I had said earlier, and if you ever need to talk to someone you know I'm always there for you." Anakin said as he ran his hand through his hair._

_" __Thanks Anakin but right now I just don't want to talk about, because at the moment I just need some time to really think about some stuff, mostly about what is going on in my life. It's mostly has to with the councils' decision_

_About Obi-Wan being my new Master, and why are they going against the Code." I said reaching into the pocket of my robe and grabbing the scrunchie and putting my hair into a pony tail._

_" __I know what you mean, I too was wondering why they were going against the Code, after all they are always repeating the Code to me almost every day. Well I hate to say this but we really need to get going." Anakin said as he unlocked and opened the door._

_We walked off the Twilight and headed for our quarters._

_" __There you two are, I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for you guys." Obi-Wan said with a small laugh as he looked up from his data pad._

_" __Sorry Master. We were working on the Twilight and didn't hear the bell." I said going into the closet and grabbing my night clothes._

_" __I see, well lets get ready for bed which is in about an hour and half. I also know that's it's early but we do have to get up very early in the morning so we can leave for Corellia." He said as Anakin went over to his bed and opened up the bag before pulling out his clothes that he sleeps in._

_" __Yes Master." He said watching me go into the refresher, so he left the room and headed down the hallway to the male's refresher and went in and got ready for bed too._

_Twenty minutes later I came out of the refresher and I noticed that only Obi-Wan was in the room and he was now dressed in his sleepwear._

_" __Where is Anakin?" I asked picking up my robe before going into the closet._

_" __Oh he went to the public refresher, so he could get all cleaned up and ready for bed. Paddy is there something bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched me put the dirty clothes into a laundry bag._

_" __Um…yes Master there is a few things that are making me start questioning the motives of the council that's all." I said as Anakin came back into the room._

_" __I see." He said rubbing his chin as he started stroking his beard, he does that when he too is thinking about things, and this time it had something in what I was saying._

_" __You see what master, and did I miss anything?" Anakin asked picking up a bag that he had at the end of his bed and putting his dirty clothes into it._

_" __All I asked Paddy is if she was ok that's all." Obi-Wan said watching a confuse look come across his first Padawan's face._

_" __But she told me…" Anakin started to say as I came back into the room and I was holding in my hand the holo-cube._

_" __When I was searching the ship earlier, I found a couple of things on Master Lily's ship, and at first I thought it was very personal but now I know that you two really should see this, because I know who killed her, but let me warn you the end is very graphic." I said as I held out the holo-cube to Obi-Wan._

_" __Oh man, Paddy you sure that you want us to see this?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan looked straight at me._

_" __Yes I'm very sure." I said going over to my bed and pulling the covers back before climbing into the bed._

_Obi-Wan nodded as he hit the button and the image of Lily showed up and by the time the whole video ended I had tears running down my face._

_" __Oh my, you were very right about it being graphic at the end and from the look on your face you know who the killed her." Obi-Wan said as he looked over at me._

_" __Yes Master I do know who the person is, but the only problem we have is that we can't do any thing to him." I said as Obi-Wan came over to me and gave back the holo-cube._

_" __Why can't we do anything to that bastard." Anakin said as you can hear his temper was starting to rise._

_" __I believe it has something to do with a Corellian Custom, am I correct Paddy?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked back over to his bed._

_" __Yes Master what you have said is correct, and the only time that we can get near the guy is if the family agrees for us to go get him, but the only thing we can do once we have him is to turn him over to the family and they will deal with him." I said putting the cube on the small night stand._

_" __What so they can let the guy go.' Anakin said with a hint of anger in his voice._

_" __Temper Anakin, and no the family would not let him go, see on Corellia we have our own type of justice, and one of them deals with this type of crime, and trust me he will pay dearly for what he has done to Lily." I said sitting back on the bed and crossing my legs._

_" __I see, so how long will his prison sentence will be?" Obi-Wan asked._

_" __There will be no jail time…" I started to say before I was interrupted. _

_" __See they will let this guy go free." Anakin said as he interrupted me._

_" __No Anakin he will not get away with the murder, and he won't get much jail time too, and before you interrupted again let me tell you why." I said giving Anakin a dirty look._

_" __Ok fine." Was all he said as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_" __The Corellians have a way of dealing with people who have committee the most heinous acts and that the penalty is death, and most of the time it's the family who carry out this penalty too." I said looking over at the two guys, and saw that they were in total shock in hearing this information._

_" __But aren't they committing a crime too?" Anakin asked._

_" __No, they do have a small trail and they have to have solid prove of the crime before they can carry out the death sentence, an do have an executor to carry out the death sentence, but they have to be there though." I said as I saw some kind of relief come across both the guys' faces._

_" __Well I'm so very glad to hear that, well I think I'm going to meditate now." Anakin said crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees before closing his eyes._

_" __Anakin is right and I think we all should try to meditate so that way we can clear our minds on the stuff that we have learned today." Obi-Wan said as he too got into meditation position._

_Resting my hands on my knees and closing my eyes I started my meditation._

_It was about an hour later when we heard the bell that meant lights out._

_" __Well guys lights out and lets try to get some sleep, because we will have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow." Obi-Wan said leaning over and turning off his light._

_Anakin reached out with the Force and not only turned off his light but mine too._

_" __Thank you Anakin.' I said pulling the covers over me as I laid down._

_" __You're welcome, good night guys." He said pulling the covers over himself too as he laid down._

_I closed my eyes again and fell sound asleep, as did both Anakin and Obi-Wan._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_I kept hearing a beeping sound and it seemed like it was only getting louder with every beep. I then woke up and sat up and looked around the room for the beeping sound._

_ " __Damn." Obi-Wan mumbled from under the covers._

_ " __Who in the hell is calling you this early in the morning." Anakin said as he pulled the covers over his head._

_ " __Obi-Wan here." Obi-Wan said as he picked up his com-link._

_ " __Morning Obi-Wan sorry to be calling so early this morning, but I just wanted to let you know that we know what's on the chip that Paddy gave us, and in about an hour we are going to have a very small memorial service and then we need to give you the list of items that was on the ship, and the places she was at and the people that she had seen too." Master Windu said._

_ " __Ok, we will be there Obi-Wan out." Obi-Wan said ending the conversation._

_ " __Great now we get to see what she was really doing when she wasn't here, or the missions that she was on." I said sitting up._

_ " __And while we are with Masters Yoda and Windu the Temple Guards will be put on the ship." Obi-Wan said getting up and getting into the fresher._

_ " __Damn! My dick hurts." Anakin said in my head._

_ " __Sorry to hear that, and I'm very sore too, thank you very much." I answered him back in his head._

_ " __Ok but we now need to get up and get dress before we leave here and get something to eat before the service and also before we leave." Obi-Wan said as he came back into the room._

_ " __Ok I'm up now." Anakin said as he got up and made his way to the fresher._

_ " __Paddy do you have any kind of clue what Lily was carrying." Obi-Wan said as he sat down on his bed._

_ " __Well I do know, that what ever she had on the ship is now gone, but I do know for certain that it was spice that she was carrying, but what ever else she was carrying I have no idea." I said as Anakin came out of the fresher._

_Then I got up and went into the fresher and did my business, I walked over to the sink and grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth._

_When I finished brushing my teeth I came out of the fresher and saw that both Obi-Wan and Anakin were both dressed and ready to go._

_I walked into the closet and closed the door before going through my robes before coming across a black pants and shirt that wasn't really part of my Jedi clothes, but I really don't need my Jedi clothes today, that's because we are going to be with my family._

_I went to the small armoire and pulled out my under clothes. When I finally got undressed I started putting on my clean clothes. Putting my under wear into the dirty laundry bag and putting my night clothes on the small shelf that had my towels and wash clothes. _

_Before leaving the closet I looked through my robes until I found the one that I wanted, an all black robe with a hood._

_ " __Ok guys I'm ready so lets go and get this day done." I said coming in to the room._

_ " __Well the first place we are going to is to get something to eat." Obi-Wan said as He got up from his chair then he and Anakin walked over to the door._

_Obi-Wan opened the door but he stepped aside so that way I could leave the room first. _

_We then headed for the turbo-lift and it was Anakin, who hit the call button._

_After getting off the turbo-lift that had stopped at the floor that we wanted, we then headed down the hallway and stopped at the double door that is the dining hall. _

_I opened the door and walked into the room and saw that there were only a few people in there getting their breakfast._

_We got our breakfast before sitting down at the table that we were sitting at yesterday morning, and then we began eating what breakfast that was ready at the time._

_ " __Obi-Wan." Master Windu said as he came up to our table._

_ " __Master Windu." Both Anakin and I said at the same time._

_ " __Padawans Anakin and Paddy, you know that is very scary that you both can talk together and at the same time too." Master Windu said as he looked at both Anakin and I._

_ " __That isn't the scary part, they and also commutate telepathically with each other too." Obi-Wan said and there was a surprise look come across Master Windu's face._

_ " __Um… I see, well now that's very interesting." Was all Master Windu could say._

_I saw Master Yoda come into the room and then was making his way to our table._

_ " __Ready we are, morning to all." Master Yoda said as he stopped next to Master Windu._

_ " __Ok that's great and we are ready too." I said gathering up my tray before getting up from the table. _

_We put our trays in the bind that will wash the trays, and then we followed Masters Yoda and Windu out of the dining hall and headed down the hallway until we came up the turbo-lift that would take us down to the chapel, where the service for Lily was going to be held._

_Master Windu opened the door that led into the chapel as I walked into the room I looked down the long isle and there in the center of the alter was Lily's casket. I saw noticed that standing around were all the members of the council, along with a few Masters and their Padawans learners. When I came further down the isle I noticed that among the Padawan learners was both Kenley and Mayla, and standing next to them was their Masters. _

_Coming up to the casket I stopped and nodded my head to everyone before Master Windu came up next to me. _

_ " __We are gathered here this morning to say goodbye to one of our own, Master Lily Milloadary. She is now one with the Force and she will be missed. She had an extordariry gift in the Force and a great leader and nagotionator, when it came to settling small feuds before it grew into a small war. Now all we can do is to wish Master Lily Milloadary at peace and also at rest." Master Windu said as he finished up the small service._

_ " __I just want to thank you all for being here, it really means a lot to me, and now I will take her home to her family and I know that she is now at rest and peace." I said as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I was also unable to stop a few tears from falling from my eyes._

_That was end of the service most the time the bodies will be put into a vault and sealed up in Memorial Hall, but not for Lily she will be buried on Corellia, but she will be getting a name plate put on the wall that is for Jedi who have passed away, and one of the Jedi Masters that I know that is on the wall is Qui-Gon Jinn, who was Obi-Wan's Jedi Master and the one who freed Anakin from slavery, he was killed on Naboo by the Sith. I stood back as four Temple Guards came up and they started to take her out of the chapel and heading up to the hanger bay to where the ship was waiting for us._

_After they took her out of the chapel, each member of the council members came up to me and gave me a hug and then followed their lead was everybody else that was in the room with us, for they all came up and gave me a hug too, and the last ones to leave in the group was Kenley and Mayla and their Masters and they too hugged me and told me that if I need to talk to a female person they were there for me. I told them thank you and I would come to them if I ever need to talk to someone. _

_They left the room and that's when I realized that the only people in the room with me were Anakin, Obi-Wan and Masters Yoda and Windu._

_ " __Padawan Paddy you were right about something illegal was going on, here is the chip that you gave us yesterday and also on it is the list of what she had on the ship at the time of her death, and on there also is the names of all the people that she had dealings with and also the names of all the places that she went too." Master Windu said as he handed me the chip back._

_ " __Thanks, when I was on the ship I noticed that the crates were all opened and even a few of the was even smashed up all over the cargo hole." I said as we started walking out of the chapel._

_ " __We also learned that she was carrying three different kinds of spices and four barrels of alcohol and a small box that looked like it carried some kind of gems or crystals. The places that she went to was on or going to was Kessel, Corellia, Tatooine, and Nal-Hutta. And who she was going to see which was mostly the Hutts and a couple of people who are here on Coruscant." Master Windu said as we came up to the turbo-lift._

_ " __Oh great the Hutts, what was the spices that she was carrying?" I asked not really wanting to deal with the Hutts._

_ " __Well the spices were Glitterstim, Ryll and Carsunum and a few types of alcohol which was coming here on Coruscant." Master Windu said as the lift took us up to the hanger bay where the ship was taken to for today._

_ " __Man some of those spices are really illegal too." Anakin said as the lift stopped._

_ " __Yeah I know, wait you did say something about Crystals too." I said as I remember the Crystals._

_ " __Yes… um… it says the crystals are the Orange Crystals, do you know something about them?" Master Windu asked._

_ " __Um…Yes I do know something about them, well it's mostly rumored on Corellia that in our deep water caverns have what is called the Orange Light saber Crystals, and trying to steal them is an automatic death sentence, so now I wondering if she did any thing against her family?" I said as I remembered what I saw on the holo-cube._

_ " __I see so you believe that her brother killed her because she had done something against her family?" Master Windu asked._

_ " __I would have to say yes, but I do need to talk to her parents, well that is if they will talk to me." I said._

_ " __Well we let you guys go and do let us know if you find anything new." Master Windu said as we came up to the ship and the Temple Guards were walking down the ramp of the ship._

_ " __Ok we will Master." I said before Masters Windu and Yoda walked out of the hanger bay._

_ " __Well you two it's time for us to be going." Obi-Wan said as he was heading up the ramp._

_ " __Hey are you ok Paddy?" Anakin asked me as we stepped on board the ship._

_ " __Um… what… um… Yeah I'm ok." I said trying not to think about what had happen on the ship._

_ " __Are you sure because I know you are not telling us something about what's really going on here." Anakin said as he turned me around so that way I was facing him._

_ " __You are right about not telling you everything that I know, but I do know for one thing there really isn't nothing we can do to the person who killed her." I said as angry tears started coming to my eyes._

_ " __So are you going to tell me?" Anakin asked as he realized that he had an angry tone in his voice, so that's when he made it sound a little bit more calming when he realized that it only upset me more._

_ " __I will tell you and Obi-Wan everything when we are in hyperspace and when the auto-pilot is on too." I said giving him a small smile before moving pass him and going into the cockpit._

_Coming into the cockpit I saw that Obi-Wan was sitting in the passenger seat._

_ " __So are you ready Master?" I asked as I sat down in the pilot's chair._

_ " __Yes I'm ready, oh good your flying and not Anakin, I feel so much better in that." Obi-Wan said with a little laugh as he was trying to make me feel better._

_ " __Hey what are you sitting there for Paddy?" Anakin asked with a whine in his voice._

_ " __Sorry Skywalker but I'm flying this ship and if you don't like it then you and Obi-Wan can change places." I said as I started my pre-flight routine._

_ " __Ok fine." He said with a huff as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair._

_We finally left the hanger bay and I flew us up into the atmosphere and the finally into Space._

_ " __Get ready for hyperspace in about five." I said putting the coordinates into the Navi-computer. _

_ " __Ready." Both Obi –Wan and Anakin said at the same time._

_I flew us out just a few thousand yards from the outer layer of Coruscant's atmosphere and to the outer space of the planet._

_ " __Ok boys here we go." I said as I pulled back the lever and the space in front of us started to blurred up and we jumped into hyperspace._

_ " __Ok Paddy it's time for you to tell us what is bothering you?" Anakin said as he turned in the seat and looked straight at me._

_ " __Ok is there something that I'm missing?" Obi-Wan asked us as he looked at both of us in total confusement._

_ " __Ok fine I'll tell you guys, but first lets move into the lounge where it's a little bit comfy." I said looking back and forth from Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_I got up and left the cockpit and went into the lounge._

_ " __How do you know that something is wrong with her?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed that Anakin's eyes followed Paddy to the lounge._

_ " __Well lets just say that we both can read each others' minds and we can also feel each others' feelings too." Anakin said standing up from the co-pilot's chair._

_ " __Really and why didn't you guys let me know about this." Obi-Wan said as he too got up from the chair._

_ " __We did, but you just wasn't listening to us as always." Anakin said before walking out of the cockpit._

_ " __Damn, he's right." Was all Obi-Wan said before walking out of the cockpit too._

_Both of the guys came into the room and I watched Obi-Wan take a seat in the chair that was across from me while Anakin took a seat next to me on the small couch._

_ " __Ok what do you guys want to know about me and I'll tell you all that I can." I said feeling a little nervous._

_ " __Ok, what did you mean about what you said that there was nothing we can't do about the person who killed Lily?" Obi-Wan asked._

_ " __Ok I tell you all about that, but before I do I guess I should tell you guys a little bit about my family and our culture too." I said looking at both of the guys._

_ " __Um… does this have anything to do with how Lily used to treat you?" Anakin asked as he looked straight at me._

_ " __Anakin that wasn't the way…" Obi-Wan started to say._

_ " __It's ok Obi-Wan, and yes and no to your question Anakin. But just a few things first, Lily's parents will not give me a very warm welcome, and they will blame me for her death." I said as I was trying to figure out and easy and short way to give them the history of the Corellian Culture._

_ " __That is very understandable but they would see that you were not with her when she died." Anakin said._

_ " __I wish it was that easy Anakin, but it's not for you see Lily and I are from different social classes on Corellia, which means that we are not allowed to socialized with each other. So you see in away you can say that we were breaking Corellian law of Social Classes." I said looking down at the floor._

_ " __Let me guess you were the one who was the under class?" Anakin said as he remembered his days on Tatooine before leaving for Coruscant._

_ " __No that is just the opposite. You see Lily's family are the lower class in the social classes, and most of the lower classes on Corellia are involved in some kind of illegal stuff, and don't be to surprise that they don't say anything to us and that they will slam the door in our faces and they will tell us not to be at the funeral and as for the person who killed Lily, there is nothing we can do with him." I said getting up and going over to the Caf machine and got a cup of tea._

_ " __Ok well that's twice that you have said that, but that person has to be punished for what he has done to your Master, Paddy and you're just going to seat back and let this person get away with murder." Anakin said as anger started coming into his voice._

_ " __You have to remember what I told you guys last night, he won't be getting away from his punishment. Oh and before I forget you guys will also meet some of my family too." I said coming back to the couch and sitting back down._

_ " __Oh really and why do you seem so embarrassed about us meeting your family Paddy?" Obi-Wan asked as he saw my face turn a little red._

_ " __Oh yes and no about being embarrassed by them. My family is what you could say that they are the higher class of Corellian Social Class. And the highest you can be on the social class too." I said looking at both guys._

_ " __Oh really, it really be that bad can it." Anakin said as he got up and went over to the Caf machine and got himself a cup of tea and a cup of Caf for Obi-Wan._

_ " __Oops sorry that I didn't ask if you guys wanted anything to drink. No I guess my family isn't that bad, but I really don't like to talk about it because I don't want people to think that am a spoiled brat, but you guys know that I'm not. Well my family is from the ruling house of Corellia, and in a way you can say that my grand parents are the King and Queen of Corellia." I said taking a sip of my tea._

_Both Anakin and Obi-Wan coughed on their drinks and they were in total shock as my family background._

_ " __You mean that you are a real Princess." Anakin said as he stopped coughing._

_ " __Well yes I guess you can say that, but I'm no where close to the throne and that goes to either my father or my oldest brother." I said taking another sip of my tea._

_ " __Wow you have a brother?" Anakin said as he took a sip of his tea._

_ " __Um… no, I have six brothers and you will get to meet the two youngest brothers today. And you will learn that my family also has connections to Tatooine and Naboo." I said getting up and putting my cup in the washer._

_ " __Really how are you connected to those two places?" Obi-Wan asked._

_ " __Well let's see my dad's family is from Tatooine, my grandmother's family has a restaurant, hotel and a shop were they fix ships that come in from space. And His father is from Corellia and how my grandparents met I'm not really sure." I said as I sat back down on the couch._

_ " __So what about your mother?" Obi-Wan asked as he took the last sip of his Caf._

_ " __Um… my parents are somewhat separated. She lives on Naboo with my sister and her family." I said looking down at the floor._

_ " __Oh really you have a sister too, so what does she look like?" Anakin asked._

_ " __Well you can say she looks a lot like me." I said as I watched the confusement come across Anakin's face._

_ " __What's that suppose to mean?" he said still looking very confused._

_ " __Well the only reason why she would look a like me is because she is my twin sister, and her name is Amidala, and at the moment she is serving her last term as Queen of Naboo." I said watching the shock look come across Anakin's face._

_ " __Your sister is the Queen of Naboo, how did you become a Padawan Learner?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat further back in the chair and I also noticed that he started stroking his beard._

_ " __Yes, well I was training here on Corellia, but my first master thought it would be better for me if we moved to the Temple on Coruscant, and to learn all about other cultures from the different species that we have at the Temple. I was there for about a month before Anakin showed up." I said looking over to Anakin who just smiled at me._

_ " __That's right you and Anakin became friends even then. Well I don't know about you guys but I think I'll go to one of the guest quarters and lay down for a couple of hours." Obi-Wan said as he stood up and covered up his yawn._

_ " __Ok, oh the funeral will be later today." I said getting up._

_ " __I thought you said that Lily's family don't want you around." Anakin said as he got up and put his cup in the washer._

_ " __True, but I'm still going." Was all I said as I made my way to the cockpit._

_ " __Oh boy this is going to be a fun day." Anakin said to himself as he sat back down on the couch._

_ " __Yes it will be." Was all Obi-Wan said as he made his way to one of the guest quarters._

_I sat down in the pilot's chair and closed my eyes and started my meditation._

_A beeping sound brought me out of my meditation._

_ " __Guys we are coming out of hyperspace." I said over the inter-com._

_Anakin came into the cockpit yawning as he took the seat in the Co-Pilot's chair._

_ " __Sleep well?" I asked with a little laugh._

_ " __Yeah, welcome to the fun." Anakin said as Obi-Wan came into the cockpit._

_ " __Thanks, and if I was you I would clean up some." Obi-Wan said as he sat down in the chair behind the co-pilot's chair._

_ " __Man do I…." he stopped when he saw me nod my head in total agreement with Obi-Wan._

_ " __You really should…" I started to say but was interrupted when there was a crackle sound coming from the radio, followed by a gruffly voice came on the radio._

_ " __This is Corellia landing control center, what is your ID, cargo and destination." The voice of the air controller said._

_ " __This is ship 22849, my cargo is two passengers and a casket with the body of Lily Milloadary which I'm bring her to her family." I said hitting the com-link._

_ " __Oh man, I heard about her death sorry to hear that and welcome home my Lady and your clear for landing." The controller said as he gave me the ok to land the ship._

_ " __Thank you, over and out." I said shutting off the radio._

_Anakin got up and went to the refresher to clean up some before we landed on Corellia._

_ " __Where are you landing at?" Obi-Wan asked as he got up and sat down in the co-pilot's chair._

_ " __There is a docking bay not far from where Lily's family lives, oh yea it's on the rough side too." I said with a smile._

_ " __Ok I'll be on alert then." Obi-Wan said as I turned the ship and started heading for the back side of the planet._

_ " __That would be a good thing too and try not let people know that you are a Jedi." I said as Anakin came back into the cockpit._

_ " __Did miss anything?" he asked as he sat down in the passenger's chair._

_ " __Oh not much, but be on alert because the part of the planet that we are going is on the rough side." Obi-Wan said as I turned a little bit and started to descending down to the part of the planet that was about to have sun rise._

_ " __Oh great just what I need today." Anakin said as we entered the atmosphere._

_ " __Oh yeah don't let any one know that you are a Jedi ok Anakin." I said as he looked around the co-pilot's chair._

_As we came lower, I flew straight to the small village, of Tyrena._

_I looked out the window and sure enough waiting for us on the landing was Lily's parents._

_I landed the ship and just sat there for a few minutes while Obi-Wan and Anakin left the cockpit and went to get Lily's casket._

_As I sat there I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small holo-cube that had Lily's message to her parents._

_ " __We're ready are you?" Obi-Wan asked as he came back to the cockpit and he laid a hand on my right shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_ " __Um… Yes and no… but lets do this any way." I said getting up and following Obi-Wan out into the lounge area I stopped in my tracks when I saw that the casket was sitting in the middle of the room._

_Anakin hit the button that opened up the hatch door, and looking down I saw that Lily's parents were standing only a few feet away from the ramp, and with them was a holy-man._

_Anakin got on the front of the casket while Obi-Wan took the back and I walked a head of them._

_ " __Mr. and Mrs. Milloadary, I'm here to bring Lily home, and I'm truly and deeply sorry for your lost, and this cube has a message for the both of you and it's from Lily, and I can only hope for her is that she can rest in peace." I said as I handed the cube over to Lily's father._

_ " __Thank you." Was all he said as he and his wife turned and started to walk away from us._

_ " __Miss Lily will be laid to rest in about four hours from now, and I know the family doesn't want you there at the funeral." The holy-man said to us as three men came up to us and took the casket from Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_ " __Well just let them know that I'm here representing the Jedi Council, and I hope that you have a great day." Was all I could say before getting upset and turning away from them and headed back to the ship._

_I just left the three guys standing there with a look of shock across their faces._

_I went to the cockpit and sat back down in the pilot's chair and started up the ship._

_I watched both Anakin and Obi-Wan run to the ramp and came back on board the ship._

_Anakin came into the room, and sat down in the co-pilot's chair._

_ " __What the hell is your problem?" Anakin said as Obi-Wan came into the cockpit and sat down._

_ " __Sorry about that, because I had to get away from him before I hurt him." I said as we lifted off the ground and I flew us over Tyrena, and headed over to the mountain ranges and heading to an area called Nomad Mountains and there is a small villa called Nomad's Retreat, or now it's known as Doaba Guerfel._

_ " __So where to now?" Anakin asked._

_ " __To my grandparent's estate which is just outside the city." I said as I flew between two peaks before coming to a valley._

_I flew over a small forest until coming to a clearing and there was the estate that belonged to my grandparents._

_ " __Oh wow that's a huge place." Anakin said as the house came into our view._

_ " __Yeah it is, oh goody we have a welcoming party." I said as I saw both my father and grandfather waiting for us to land at the landing pad._

_ " __I take it that's your father and grandfather, next to the speeder." Obi-Wan said as I landed the ship._

_ " __Yea." Was all I could say as I felt tears well up in my eyes._

_ " __It's going to be ok Paddy." Anakin said as we got up and started to head out of the cockpit._

_ " __I know." I said as I hit the button that opened the hatch and lowered the ramp._

_We walked down the ramp and I came up to my father and he pulled me into his arms and just held me._

_ " __Hey daddy, I'm ok, thanks." I said as I hugged him back._

_ " __Hey Angel, I'm so glad to see you but I just wish it was on better terms though, and damn I keep forgetting that you can read minds." Grandpa said as came over to us and began hugging us both._

_ " __Hey gramps, I'm so glad to see you too, oh daddy and gramps this is Anakin Skywalker and my new Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." I said as turned away from my grandfather and father so I could introduce them to Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_ " __It's nice to meet you both." My father said as he shook both Anakin and Obi-Wan's hands._

_ " __Thank you and it's nice to meet you both too." Anakin and Obi-Wan said together as they both shook the other's hands._

_ " __Well we better get to the house, because your grandmother is fixing breakfast." Grandpa said as he led us to the speeder._

_ " __Goody I'm hungry." I said as we got into the speeder._

_Once everyone was on board the speeder, my grandfather drove us to the house._

_We walked into the kitchen you can smell the aroma of the meat and eggs that was being cooked, and right in the middle of it was my grandmother._

_I motion for the guys to be quiet and then I set my attention to the pitcher of milk that my grandmother was reaching out for it._

_ " __What the…" my grandmother said as the pitcher moved away from her._

_I stopped moving it and she reached out for it again, but this time I raised the pitcher and started pouring the milk into the glass that was in front of her._

_ " __Ok, now the only person who used to play this trick on me… Oh my word Padme." She said as she looked around the room until she show us standing by the door._

_ " __Hey grandma." I said as I came up to her and she began giving me a huge hug._

_ " __Oh Padme it's so great to see you, when we heard about Lily my first thoughts went to you too, hoping that you were safe." She said as she began to cry._

_ " __It's great to see you too, and I was far away from what happen to her, I was at the Temple and in class on Coruscant when she was killed." I said as she let go of me and went back to cooking breakfast._

_ " __That's good that you were not with her. I always knew that child was trouble. So do they know who killed her." Grandma asked as she flipped a pancake._

_ " __Yes I know who killed her, but her parents don't know, and I'm thinking I should let them see the message she left for me." I said as I grabbed the glass of milk and took a sip of the milk._

_ " __Oh hello, and who do we have here." Grandma said as she turned and noticed that dad and grandpa wasn't alone._

_ " __Oh sorry, grandma this is Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi." I said as I turned to the door and saw that they were still standing there._

_ " __Well welcome and come on in here I hope that you guys are hungry." Grandma said as motion for the guys to come in and give her a hug._

_ " __Yes ma'am I'm very hungry." Anakin said as he came over to us._

_ " __What they don't feed you guys at the Temple." Grandma said as she looked at Anakin._

_ " __They feed us well." Anakin said as he blushed as grandma gave him a hug._

_ " __My aren't you well built well come on sit down at the table." Grandma said as she put the last pancake on the stack that was on the plate._

_We went into the dining room and sat down at the table._

_ " __Han and Logan breakfast!" grandpa yelled up the stairs._

_ " __Coming!" the voices of two boys called out._

_ " __Padme can you grab two more plates please." Grandma asked as she put the plates that she had down on the table._

_ " __I have a question?" Anakin said as he, Obi-Wan, my dad and grandfather sat down at the table._

_ " __Sure go ahead and ask away." Grandma said as she put the plates down in front of the guys._

_ " __Why do you keep calling Paddy, Padme?" Anakin asked as I came back into the room._

_ " __Well that's because it's my real name." I said putting the two plates down on the empty spots at the table._

_ " __Oh well I like that name a lot better." Anakin said just as two young boys came running into the room._

_ " __Padme your home." The youngest of the two boys said as he came up to me and threw himself at me._

_ " __Hey guys, and hello to you too Han." I said giving him a huge hug._

_ " __Anakin, Obi-Wan I want you to meet my brothers, this one is Logan and this one is Han." I said as I introduced the boys to Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_ " __Oh wow two more Jedi, Padme does tricks for us." Han said as he let go of me and went to sit down at the table._

_ " __So how old are you Logan?" Obi-Wan asked as Logan sat down next to him._

_ " __I'm twelve sir, and Han just turned seven, oh thanks for the get well holo, Padme." Logan said as he gave me a smile._

_ " __You're welcome, how is your throat today?" I asked as I sat down next to Anakin._

_ " __Am doing fine it still hurts, but the good thing is I get to miss school." Logan said as he put his hand on his throat and rubbed it._

_ " __So you are seven years old Han, so I take it that you are in second grade then." Obi-Wan asked as he passed the plate of meat patty to Logan._

_ " __Yes sir, and I really like it too." Han said as grandma put the meat on his plate for him._

_ " __So have you, ever been on any adventures missions Padme?" Logan asked as he cut into his pancakes._

_ " __Sorry to say no I haven't, but I may be going on one very soon." I said as I looked over to Obi-Wan who just nodded._

_ " __Oh, so what about you guys?" he turned his attention to Obi-Wan._

_ " __Anakin and I have been on one that was very action pack adventure, and well let me just say if it wasn't for Anakin, we wouldn't be here today." Obi-Wan said before taking a bite out of the meat patty._

_ " __Thank you for finally seeing that I was right in what I did that day." Anakin said and both him and Obi-Wan laughed about what happen._

_ " __So Padme you don't' have a boy friend do you?" Grandma asked and me, Obi-Wan and Anakin nearly coked on our drinks._

_ " __We are not allowed to have any kind of attachment." Anakin said as he looked down at his plate and started pushing some of his meat around in the plate._

_ " __That is not right, because everybody should have someone to love, and grow old with." Grandma said as she looked over to my grandfather and gave him a smile._

_ " __That is part of the Jedi Code." Obi-Wan said as he looked over at me and Anakin._

_ " __Well that's not totally true the Jedi that live here on Corellia are married and even have children." Grandpa said as he looked over to me._

_ " __Really I didn't know that. I have always been told that we are not to marry or have any children." Anakin said as he looked straight at Obi-Wan._

_ " __Well Padme here knows all about the Jedi here on Corellia." My father said as he looked over to me._

_ " __Well the reason why I haven't said anything about the Jedi life here on Corellia is because no one really haven't asked or it has never came up in Class at least not yet, but when it does I will say something about it, and believe me I will too." I said as I finished up my breakfast._

_ " __Well that's great to hear sweetie, because they need to know that there are more than one kind of Jedi Order, and even Jedi Code too." My dad said as he too finished his breakfast._

_ " __Well it will give you guys something to think about, oh and speaking of that Code I have something for you Padme. Ok and Han it's time to get ready for school, and Logan back to bed with you." My dad said as he looked at my two younger brothers._

_I got up and helped my grandmother with the dirty dishes as my grandfather and father took both Anakin and Obi-Wan to the living room._

_I was putting the dishes into the washer when there was a beeping sound, looking around the room I didn't see where it was coming from, then I heard my father's voice and then I heard him tell someone one moment._

_ " __Padme Mrs. Milloadary wants to talk to you and I believe it has something to do with her daughter." My dad said as he came into the kitchen._

_ " __Ok I'll be there after I wash my hands." I said as I put the last dish into the washer, before turning on the water and began washing my hands._

_Leaving the kitchen I walked into a small room that is used for the communication room._

_ " __Hello Mrs. Milloadary… um what can I do for you?" I asked as I watched her very closely and could tell that talking to me was very hard for her because of our different social classes._

_ " __Um… Padme… my husband and I both wanted to tell you how sorry in the way we treated you when you came here, and I just want to let you know that I also have total respect for you because you the biggest person that we will ever be, because it took a lot of courage to go against our cultures to bring our daughter home to us. My husband and I have talked about it, we would like for you and the other two Jedi to be at the funeral, because I know that Lily would want you here. And we would like for you and the other two Jedi to go after Gabrieel and bring him back here so that way he can face his executioner for what he did to our baby girl." Mrs. Milloadary said as I could hear her begging me in her voice, and I could tell that she was also being very honest with me, because I was reading her mind._

_ " __I accept your apology Mrs. Milloadary and we will bring him to you and your husband, um… what time is the funeral?" I asked as I heard Han running down the hallway._

_ " __The funeral will after lunch, at one. And thank you again for all your help." Mrs. Milloadary said before she cut our communications._

_ " __Man that was very strange, hey Han, can you do me a huge favorite?" I said as came out of the small commutation room._

_ " __Sure." Han said as he stopped._

_ " __Please don't tell any one that me, Anakin and Obi-Wan are here ok." I said as we slowly walked into the living room._

_ " __Sure, so let me guess you don't want somebody to know that you are here because you are on a mission, am I right?" he said like he was reading my mind._

_ " __Yes that's right bro, now you have a great day at school, and I love you Han." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_ " __Gross, and I will, you have a great day too." He said wiping his cheek._

_Han said bye to everybody before heading out the door and off to school._

_ " __Hey Obi-Wan and Anakin can I talk to you two for a moment." I said coming into the room where the guys were sitting and watching some kind of race on the holo-vision._

_Anakin got up and Obi-Wan followed us as I led them into the garage._

_ " __So what's up, that you couldn't tell us in there?" Obi-Wan asked as I shut the door._

_ " __I just got a call from Lily's mother, and she wants us to come to the funeral and she also wants us to go after Lily's killer, and bring him back here so that way he can be execution for what he has done." I said looking at both Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_ " __I see and let me guess you told her that we will do it for her and her husband." Obi-Wan said looking at me and could tell that I still haven't told them who the killer is._

_ " __You know what, you still haven't told us the name of the person who killed Lily." Anakin said as he was reading Obi-Wan's thoughts._

_ " __Yes I know, but I guess I better tell you who the person is, well his name is Gabrieel and he is Lily's brother. And I can tell you that he isn't a very friendly person either." I said looking at the two and seeing total shock on both their faces._

_ " __You mean to tell me her brother killed her and for what?" Anakin said in total shock that a family member would do that to each other._

_ " __That I can't tell you why he did it, but the funeral is at one and I'm going to be there. You two can come if you want to or not that's up to you two." I said as I pushed pass them and went back into the house._

_ " __Padme are you guys staying the night and if so the only room that is left is yours." Grandma said as I came into the kitchen._

_ " __We will be staying the night before we have to leave for a mission that we are on, and I'm used to being in the same room with these two guys." I said going over to the Caf machine and pouring myself a cup of tea._

_ " __Ok while you are at the funeral I will have the room cleaned up and ready for you guys." She said as she looked over my shoulder and nodded to both Anakin and Obi-Wan who were standing right behind me._

_I just nodded and headed for the living room and sat down on the couch and started watching a race which turned out to be a Pod-race._

_Anakin and Obi-Wan came into the room and sat down on the couch with me and watched the race with me._

_ " __You know in a way I miss racing." Anakin said and everybody turned and looked at him._

_ " __Did you say that missed racing?" my father asked as he looked at Anakin._

_ " __Yes I did, I used to race in the Pod-race on Tatooine, and as far as I know am still the only human to race in a Pod-race and even win too." Anakin said looking at both my father and grandfather._

_ " __So you are the person that I have heard a lot about, man that was what ten years ago?" my father said as another race just started._

_ " __Yes sir that would be me." Anakin said s he turned his attention back to the screen._

_Two hours later we left the house and headed back over to Tyrena and joined Lily's parents at her funeral._

_Lily's parents told me that it seems she had recorded her parents message first and then mine, and that they saw both messages and even the death of their daughter, and it really surprised them to know that the killer was their own son._

_They also gave some names of places that he really like to go and hang out at, so now he could be hiding at one of those places._

_It was close to dinner time when we finally made it back to my grandparent's house._

_Walking into the house I noticed that my grandparents and father wasn't alone and that they had invited a couple of people over for dinner._

_ " __Hey sis, welcome home." My oldest brother said as he came up to me and gave me a huge hug._

_ " __Ethan hey, and thanks, how are you doing?" I asked as I returned his hug._

_ " __Am doing great, and Kris and I going to have a baby." He said almost jumping up and down._

_ " __Well congratulation bro." I said as I looked around the room and saw who was all here._

_The people who were sitting around the table was two neighbors who lived on either side of my grandparents and my three older brothers also their wives and Han and Logan too._

_After all the introductions was done, we all sat back down and started eating dinner. I found out that my grandparents already had this small get together planed long before we showed up today._

_It was really great to catch up with the friends and family, but right now all I wanted to do is be alone, and far away from people. I guess that's because they were giving me a really bad headache because their thoughts were crowding my head._

_So when the neighbors left and went to their homes the voices in my head stopped screaming and it really quieted down a lot. I also learned that my brothers now live here, expect for my father who lives in the small loft apartment that's located just over the family's work shop._

_ " __Well guys I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning." I said as I was saying goodnight to my family and headed down the hallway to my room._

_Walking into the room I saw that my grandmother had set up an air mattress was set up on the floor._

_Getting undress and putting on my night clothes, before climbing into bed and fell asleep._

_It was three hours later I woke up because I could sense that Anakin wasn't in the room with me, I looked over to the air mattress and saw Obi-Wan was sound asleep._

_I got up and walked through the very quiet house, and went out to the back patio and walked down to the garden and that's where I found Anakin standing next to a small bench that was under a big tree._

_ " __Hey." He said as I came up to him._

_ " __Shh." I said putting one of my fingers on his lips._

_Taking a hold of his hand and I started to lead him out of the garden to my very secret place that I go to when I want to get away from everybody._

_I stop at the edge of the small pond and turned to Anakin, we just stood there looking at each other and that's when we both knew that there was something very different about tonight._

_ " __You know I like Padme a lot better than Paddy." Anakin said as he held me close to him._

_ " __Thanks, but when we are with other people could you please call me Paddy, but when we are alone like this then you can all me Padme." I said pulling away from him so that way I could take off my clothes._

_ " __That's a deal." He said as he too started taking off his clothes._

_This time there was no foreplay he laid down on his robe and I straddled him._

_ " __Oh yeah you feel so wonderful Anakin." I moaned as I sat straight down on him and felt him go so deep up inside of me._

_ " __You feel wonderful too." He said as he held me still for a few moments. It was a after a couple of minutes of just sitting there Anakin grabbed the sides of my hips and started to move me very slowly up and down on him._

_Twenty minutes later Anakin wrapped his arms around me and pulled my up body down on him and started kissing me as he gently rolled us over so that way he was laying between my legs, and like before he was moving very slowly._

_ " __Oh Anakin, am about to come." I started to moan out to him as leaned up so he could look down and watch himself move in and out of me._

_ " __Me too Padme, oh yeah baby am about to come too." He moaned as leaned back down and started kissing me as he began to speed up his movements some._

_ " __Oh Yea!" We both cried out together as we came together, and it was at this moment that we both felt a very strong power that soar through our bodies. _

_We both saw a very bright light that surround us with warmth, and it was then that our souls also came together and became as one, and little did we know that it had also sent a shock wave through the Force._

_ " __What the hell have you two done?" Obi-Wan sat up as he was waken from a deep sleep._

_And across the galaxy the ripple in the Force had also reached two more people on Coruscant._

_ " __Now the prophecy is almost fulfilled." Mace Windu said as he starred out the window into the early morning light._

_ " __Fulfilled it has, next part to be done." Master Yoda said as he opened his eyes and looked at the other Jedi Master._

_Back on Corellia._

_Anakin and I got dressed and then I led him to a small house that I used when I wanted to get away from everybody._

_We went into the small bedroom and laid down on the bed that was in the room. _

_Anakin used his robe to cover us up as we laid down and cuddled up in each others arms and fell sound asleep. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_I woke up to the sound of the early birds sing their morning songs._

_I rolled over on to my back and that's when I heard a small moan, which was coming from next to me._

_ " __Morning Anakin." I said as Anakin pulled me close to him, but rolled me over so that way I was facing him._

_ " __Morning Padme." He said with a smile on his face._

_ " __I hate to say this but we need to get going and get back to the house before someone gets up and notice that we are not there." I said snuggling up to him even more._

_ " __I know, there are times that I just wish I could sleep in some, and I just want to tell everybody that I'm in love." Anakin said as he looked straight into my eyes._

_ " __Oh really, and who is it that you are in love with?" I asked knowing what he is going to say but I still wanted to hear it for myself._

_ " __The one and only person that I love is you Padme. I love you so very much and you are the only one for me." He said as he looked at me and was hoping that I loved him too._

_ " __That's what I have wanted to hear for a long time, and I love you too Anakin and only you." I said before leaning up as he lowered his head and we began kissing each other._

_He rolled us over so that way he aw on top of me, and I could feel him getting hard, and the he lowered his head and started kissing me again._

_ " __Um… Anakin we really do need to be going, before someone wakes up and see us coming back into the house." I said as I moved my head away from his kisses._

_ " __Damn, Padme why do you have to ruin my fun, but you are right we do need to get back because we both know that Obi-Wan will give a lecture about not being here, and may let you off this time around." He said as he got up and then held out his hand to help me up, before he had adjust himself in his pants._

_He reached down and picked up his robe and put it on so that way he could cover up his hard on. We left the small house and walked back to the main house._

_Using the Force I opened the back door, and I was praying that no one was up yet. _

_ " __Good morning you two." My grandmother said as she turned our way and had raised her eyebrows because she knew that we were out all night long._

_ " __Um… good morning grandma." I said stopping in mid-step and looked straight at her._

_ " __Am not going to say anything about this, but you both better get clean up before breakfast." Grandma said as she smiled and nodded towards the freshers._

_We both nodded to her and then went separate ways to the two different freshers, I went further down the hallway and went into the downstairs fresher, while Anakin went upstairs to fresher up there._

_Twenty minutes later I came into the dinning room and I saw everyone who was in the room turn and look my way._

_ " __Morning everybody." I said, but heard a voice coming into my head._

_ " __We will talk later young lady." The voice said._

_I turned to the person and I saw that Obi-Wan looking straight at me, and that's when I knew from the look on his face that he knows about mine and Anakin's secret._

_I sat down at the table and started putting the food onto my plate._

_I was just pouring my milk when Anakin came walking into the room._

_ " __Morning." Anakin said as he sat down next to me._

_ " __Obi-Wan knows about our secret." Was all said to Anakin in his head._

_ " __Oh Shit!" he said back to in my head._

_ " __Yeah I know." Was all I said._

_ " __We are giving you another ship, because Obi-Wan here told me that Lily's family has asked him if you could destroy the ship." My father said as he took a sip of his juice._

_ " __That sounds great, I can't wait to get all this stuff behind me the soon the better." I said picking up my glass of milk and taking a sip from it._

_ " __We will get the ship after breakfast and then you can be on your way to where ever you need to go to on your mission." My father said as he started eating his breakfast._

_ " __You're leaving us Paddy?" Han asked as he put his milk down on the table and I saw that he had a milk mustache._

_ " __Am afraid so Han, we have a very important mission to do before heading back to the Temple on Coruscant." I said looking at him._

_ " __Oh, but you will come back and visit us later?" he asked as he started to pout at me._

_ " __We'll see, I'll try to get away from the Temple and come and see you ok." I said as I looked over to Obi-Wan._

_ " __Ok, well I guess that well have to do for now." He said giving me a small smile._

_We ate the rest of our breakfast with my grandmother telling us that the spring fling celebration was going to happen over the weekend and she was going to enter in the pie baking contest._

_ " __Oh man, I wish I could be here, grandma's pies are awesome. She gets first prize most of the time, that's how great they are." I said as I finished my breakfast._

_ " __Oh man that does sound great, I would love to have a taste test of a pie." Anakin said as he looked at my grandmother, and gave her a smile._

_ " __Well guess what you happen to be in very much in luck, I have a spare pie so that way you can take it with you Anakin." Grandma said as there was a sound of a bell ringing._

_ " __That sounds great, what was that?" Anakin asked._

_ " __That's Logan he is in bed, he got worse last night, and I called the doctor and he will be here later this morning." Grandma said getting up and headed upstairs as she could take care of my brother._

_ " __Well I'll go and get the ship and get it ready for you to talk off this morning." My father said as he got up and left the house._

_ " __And I need to get to the shop." Grandpa said as he too left the table._

_ " __Boy Paddy, what did you do to make everybody to leave the room, oh crap am late, bye and love ya sis." Han said as he got up and came around the table and gave me a hug and kiss goodbye before grabbing his books and headed out the door for school._

_ " __I really can't believe you two, so how long has this been going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked from Anakin and me._

_ " __It's only been going on for four days now." Anakin said but he stopped talking just as my grandmother came back into the room._

_ " __I see, well we will finished the conversation on the way to our next destination." Obi-Wan said as he got up and followed my grandmother with his plate and cup._

_ " __Great, but you know I do wish he would let us be our selves, but no we have to follow the Code and live like monks." Anakin said as he finished his tea and started gathering up his dirty dishes._

_ " __You know the Jedi here can do whatever we want to, but the only thing we can't do is killed someone in total anger. That is something that we both agree on." I said also getting my dishes too and we headed for the kitchen._

_ " __You know someone needs to tell the council that, they are such dull butts, and they have no fun what's so ever." Anakin said as we went back into the dining room._

_We helped my grandma in the kitchen until my father came back to the house._

_ " __Well the ship is ready and Obi-Wan is already there. I hope that you have a very safe trip and I love you baby girl." My father said as he came up to me and gave me a hug and kiss goodbye._

_ " __Ok and I hope to see you soon, and I love you too daddy." I said hugging him back._

_ " __Well I better join dad in the shop, and it was nice meeting you Anakin. And take care of my baby girl for me." He said as he shook Anakin's hand._

_ " __It was nice meeting you to sir, and believe me I will take great care of her." Anakin said before my father left the house for the shop._

_ " __You keep safe and remember what I told you, and it's nice to meet you Anakin and what ever you do don't let them hold you down, and if they do you know that you both are always welcome here. Oh and here you go Anakin." Grandma said as she let go of both mine and Anakin's hands so that way she could get a pie for us._

_She handed me the pie after I gave her a hug goodbye._

_Then Anakin and I got into the speeder and we headed to landing platform. We got on board and I made my way to the cockpit after putting the pie in the cooling compartment._

_Sitting down in the pilot's chair and Anakin took the co-pilot's chair we lifted off the platform and then headed for our next stop Tatooine._

_ " __Well you two, what do you have to say for yourselves, you both know that you are breaking the Code, and this time I don't think Masters Yoda and Windu will be so lenient on you guys." Obi-Wan said after we went into hyper-space._

_ " __Obi-Wan we are in love and I don't think that's so wrong." Anakin said know that it was wrong of him to say that._

_ " __Oh boy, yes it's very wrong to be in love, because we are not allowed to have any kind of attachments." Obi-Wan said as he was trying to explain why we should not be together._

_ " __But are we all ready breaking a rule of the Code and isn't it Masters Yoda and Windu who are also helping us break this rule of the Code." I said turning around and looking straight at Obi-Wan._

_ " __True and it is them who are also breaking the Code." Obi-Wan said as he sat back in the chair and started stroking his beard._

_ " __So why should they be upset about Anakin and I, have you ever been in love with someone Master?" I asked as I watched Obi-Wan, and I saw him look down and he even stopped stroking his beard too._

_ " __Yes I have twice and the one I truly loved was a Jedi too, but due to our duties to the Jedi Order we called off our relationship, because we didn't want to be expelled from the Order, so we stopped seeing each other, and the last time we saw each other was the very last time too, because she was killed by a bounty hunter." Obi-Wan said as I saw the hurt and sadness come across his face._

_ " __I'm so sorry to hear that." I said as I took a hold of his hands._

_ " __We were on a mission, me, her and Anakin and well Anakin and I were the only ones to come back alive. And she was killed by a bounty hunter, but she also died in Anakin's arms too." Obi-Wan said as he looked over to Anakin and he saw him gave him this surprise look._

_ " __I didn't know that you loved her, I also thought that you had no feelings towards her, and I'm so sorry." Anakin said as he looked at Obi-Wan._

_ " __Yes I loved her very much, and from that day forward I promised myself never to fall in love again." Obi-Wan said and I noticed that his eyes were welling up with tears._

_ " __Am sorry to hear about her death, but don't you have those sexual needs that everybody has?" I asked and wondering if he really doesn't' have sex._

_ " __Gee thanks Padme, and yes I do get those feelings and yes there are a few women that I go and see. It's ok for us to relieve our sexual needs just as long we don't get romantically involved." Obi-Wan said as I could tell that was getting a little embarrassed about talking about his sex life._

_ " __Um… ok well then I'm glad to know that you are not a monk after all, but going back to the Jedi Code, we are breaking a Code and that is no and I repeat no Jedi Master is allowed two Padawans at the same time, but yet her we are, you have Anakin and me as both your Padawans, and it was the council that put us together." I said looking straight at him and he knew what I was say was correct._

_ " __Yes that is correct about all that, like I said before I have been wondering why they are, breaking the Code." Obi-Wan said as he sat back and started with his beard again._

_ " __Did your grandmother say that there are Jedi on Corellia that are married and even have children?" Anakin asked as he looked straight at me._

_ " __True we do have some Jedi on Corellia , and yes they are married and they even take their children as Padawans; and the Jedi Council recognizes them as part of the Jedi Order. You know I was part of that group too, until my Master thought it would be good for me to see how the other Jedi live so we came to the Temple and I was there only for a month before Anakin showed up at the Temple." I said looking over to Anakin and smiled at him._

_ " __Did you know that Padme here was the only one who didn't stare, laugh or move away from me when I walked down the hallways of the Temple. And she also was the only one who would talk to me too. I guess from that moment on since I met her, I knew then that she was the one, even at the age of nine." Anakin said as he reached over and took a hold of my hand._

_ " __Ok you guys, I can tell that there is something between you two, and for now your secret is safe with me, but just be very careful ok." Obi-Wan said as he put his hand on top of mine and Anakin's._

_ " __Yes Master, oh Obi-Wan can you do me a huge favor please?" I asked as we all sat back in our seats._

_ " __Sure what is it?" Obi-Wan asked._

_ " __Well I don't want people to know my real name, so when we are with other Jedi could you please call me Paddy, but when we are like this you can call me Padme." I said getting up from my seat._

_ " __Sure I'll do that for you." Obi-Wan said._

_ " __Thanks, well I'm going to lay down of a little bit so I'll see you both later." I said before leaving the cockpit._

_I walked through the ship and saw the three rooms plus the fresher._

_Going into the largest quarters of the three, I shut the door and walking over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed I leaned over and started taking off my boots before laying down and falling asleep._

_Four hours later I was woken up and went over to the data pad that was on the small desk and opened it up, then taking out the chip that I had in my pocket, I slipped the chip into the pad and began looking at the list that Master Windu gave me._

_ " __Damn the Hutts, why does it have to be the Hutts." I said to myself._

_The problem was not only did I have to deal with on, but I have to deal with two of them, and one was on Tatooine and the other one was on Nal-Hutta._

_ " __Well I guess it's time to let Jabba know that we are coming." I said getting up and headed for the cockpit._

_ " __That was quick nap." Anakin said as I stepped into the cockpit._

_ " __I couldn't sleep, there were to many voices running thru my head. Ok up and out of my seat Anakin." I said shooing him out of the pilot's chair._

_Obi-Wan got out of the co-pilot's chair so that way Anakin could sit back down in the chair._

_ " __What are you doing?" Anakin asked as he watched me getting the ship out of hyper-space._

_ " __Well for starters we are going to see the people who are on the list that Master Windu made for us." I said as the Navi-computer cut off and we dropped out of hyper-space._

_ " __Ok and who is on our list?" Obi-Wan asked._

_ " __Jabba the Hutt." Was all I said._

_ " __You have to be kidding me, you know what he could do to us?" Anakin said his eyes almost bugged out of his head at the mention of the Hutt's name._

_ " __I do know that we have been neutral friends with the Hutts, so I'm going to call him up and ask if we can see him." I said as I looked at Anakin and smiled at him._

_ " __Ok but do you need a …." He started to say._

_ " __What do you want?" the Twi'lek majordomo said in Huttese._

_ " __I would like to have an interview with Jabba." I said also in Huttese._

_ " __And why do you want to talk to him for." Bib Fortuna asked me._

_ " __Let's just say it involves a Jedi named Lily. And he will know what it is about." I said not telling him why I want to talk to Jabba._

_ " __Tell me and I'll let Jabba know." He said giving me his devilish grin._

_ " __Sorry but I'm not playing your games and what I have is for Jabba only, so go and tell him that I want to talk to him, and I will give you and hour." I said before shutting off the communications with him._

_ " __What the hell you can speak Huttese?" Anakin said in total surprise._

_ " __Yes I know Huttese and about five other languages too. Well on Corellia you have to speak Huttese because we deal with on the planet." I said just as the com-link buzzed._

_ " __Oh My Lady, its so great to see you again." Jabba said as he came up on the holo screen._

_ " __It's good to see you too Jabba. The reason for me calling is to ask you for an audience with you?" I asked._

_ " __Yes I will grant you an audience, and I also can see that you have two people with you." Jabba said as he noticed Anakin and Obi-Wan sitting in the cockpit with me._

_ " __Yes they are with me, and thank you for letting us see you on short noticed, we will be landing there in about two hours from now." I said looking at the Navi-computer's time._

_ " __I will be heading to the track because today is the Boonta Eve Classic Pod-race. We can talk after the races, or you can join me there." Jabba said._

_ " __Ok that sounds good, we can join you at the races then. But first we need to go and talk to someone before the race, so we'll see you later then." I said._

_ " __Yes you can see the person and then see you and your friends at the race." Jabba said as the commutation ended._

_ " __Oh great we get to see a Pod-race." Obi-Wan said as I hit the switches to get us back into hyper-space._

_ " __And Anakin is still the only human to race in the Pod-race and even won too." I said as I sat back just as the stars in front of us blurred as we went back into hyper-space._

_ " __I thought Pod-racing is illegal?" Obi-Wan said as we sat down in the lounge area._

_ " __They are, but on the planets that are controlled by the Hutts they still have them." I said._

_ " __There has to be away to this type of sport." Obi-Wan said as he went over to the Caf machine and got himself a drink._

_ " __Wish it could be that easy, but it's not." I said getting up and also getting a cup of tea._

_ " __There is one thing I wish they can out law and that is slavery, but that won't ever happen either." Anakin said as he had a little bit of sadness in his voice._

_ " __I have a feeling that won't happen in our life time, and the only way to end slavery is to make the Hutts got regular jobs and they give up their gangster life all together." I said sitting down on the couch next to Anakin._

_ " __I wonder how my mom is, do you think we can stop by Watto's Junk Shop and see her." Anakin said as he got up and got him something to drink too._

_ " __That was what I had in mind Anakin, did I tell Jabba that I needed to go and see someone before going to the Arena. We are going to see Watto and then head to the Pod-race, then talk to Jabba and then see your mother?" I said taking Anakin's hand and giving him a smile._

_ " __Ok that sounds good. I just hope that she is still doing fine and that Watto is treating her right." Anakin said sitting back down._

_ " __It's been ten years since you have seen her." Obi-Wan said as he took a sip of his drink._

_ " __Yes it's been that long, and I still miss her very much." Anakin said looking a little sad._

_ " __Man I really can believe that the council wouldn't let you see her some, you know." I said looking at Obi-Wan._

_ " __They believe that there shouldn't be any attachments to anyone or anything." Obi-Wan said._

_ " __You know what for a moment there it sounded like you are starting to think that some of the stuff that the council believes in are somewhat wrong." I said as I know what I asked him was correct._

_ " __I do have to admit that some things just don't sound right, well I think I'm going to lay down for awhile, you think the two of you can behave yourselves." Obi-Wan said with a laugh._

_ " __Yes Master." Anakin and I said together._

_ " __I think am going to lay down too." Anakin said as he got up and followed Obi-Wan to the sleeping quarters._

_ " __Well I guess I'll be meditating." I said as I got up and went back into the cockpit and sat down and started to meditate._

_Two hours later I was brought out of my meditation by a beeping sound._

_Opening my eyes just as Anakin came into the cockpit and taking his seat in the co-pilot's seat._

_ " __We are now entering Tatooine's space." I said bring us out of hyper-space._

_ " __Great." Anakin said as he hit a couple of buttons on his side of the cockpit._

_ " __I take it we are now near Tatooine?" Obi-Wan said as we came out of the hyper-space._

_ " __We are now entering Tatooine's space, so we should be landing in about 10 to 15 minutes. This is FG264 requesting to land." I said as I turned on the commiseration link to the flight control of Mos Espa._

_ " __This is Mos Espa Flight control, FG264 what is your cargo?" the flight control asked._

_ " __My cargo is only passengers." I said as I looked at Anakin and rolled my eyes._

_ " __Roger, FG264, you are clear to land at docking bay 64 and welcome to Mos Espa." The flight control said._

_ " __Roger, docking bay 64, thank you and hope you have a great day." I said which caused both Anakin and Obi-wan to snicker._

_ " __Thank you and you too." The controller said sounding surprised._

_I cut off the commutation with the flight controller and continue to fly towards their destination on Tatooine._

_Five minutes later we entered the atmosphere and flew over the city of Mos Espa until we came up to the building that held docking bay 64. _

_I slowly landed the ship into the bay area, and once on the ground I started shutting off the engine and powering down everything too, before getting up out of the pilot's chair and heading out of the cockpit._

_ " __So Anakin are you sure that you are ready to face your ex-master?" I asked Anakin as I came up to him and taking a hold of his hand and giving it a gently squeeze._

_ " __Yeah am ready, you know I really never thought I would see this place or mostly this city again. Well we better get going if we want to get to our last destination before dark." Anakin said and to my surprise he turned to me pulling me into his arms before lower his head down and kissing me._

_ " __Ok you two, it's time for us to get going." Obi-Wan said as he came up behind us and tapping Anakin on the shoulder._

_Anakin moaned as he pulled away from me and opened up the hatch door and the ramp came down._

_As we headed down the ramp of the ship a short and stocky human came out of the office that was across from the ramp._

_ " __Welcome to docking bay 64, am Jocko and if there is any thing that need just let me know and I'll see if I can get it for you.' The human said as he came over to us._

_ " __Thank you but right now the only thing that we need is a rickshaw." Anakin said as he watched me shut and lock the ship's hatch._

_ " __As you wish sir, please follow me." The dock worker said as he lift the room and headed out of the building._

_We walked up to the upper level of the docking bay and to through a small room the opened up to the outside and to city streets._

_Opening up the door the very hot air of the desert planet came rushing into the room._

_ " __Well this is one thing that I never miss of this place." Anakin said as we walked out into the early morning sun and the hot air of the early morning traffic of the city streets._

_ " __The rickshaw is here, so Anakin do you have the address to this place that we are going to?" Obi-Wan asked as the rickshaw pulled up beside us._

_We climbed on board the rickshaw but it was a very tight with the three of us sitting there, so Anakin put me on his right leg which made some room for us._

_ " __To Watto's Junk Shop." Anakin said to the ES-PSA droid as he gave the address to the place that we need to go to._

_I held on tight to the side of the rickshaw as the droid took off from the bay, it then charged along the city streets and expertly zigging and zagging around the morning traffic, and every once in a while it would blast a shrilling sound when someone didn't get out of our way._

_I turned a little bit so that way I could see Anakin and I could see that he was having problem about seeing his former master, he said that he is ok about but I could sense and even read all the emotions that was running through his head. _

_ " __You know Watto did treat me and my mom better than most slavers, and he really didn't beat too often like a few friends of mine, their masters did beat them at time over the very smallest thing." Anakin said as he was remember some of the times here on Tatooine._

_ "__But the good thing is that you got out of the slavery, and that is what your mom wanted for you." I said reaching up and stoking his cheek, and then he leaned his head down and kissed me._

_ " __Thank you Padme, you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better about myself and you even seem to calm me down when I get very upset." Anakin said as the rickshaw slowed down and came up to the shop._

_ "__Ok you two, we are here at the shop." Obi-Wan said as he saw the Toydarian sitting outside of the shop._

_Obi-Wan stepped out of the rickshaw as it stopped just in front of the shop. Anakin helped me up before getting out of the rickshaw and then once he was standing next to the rickshaw he lifted up his hand and helped me out of the rickshaw._

_We walked over to the small table that had parts scattered parts all over it. Obi-Wan was acting like he was looking through the junk, while Anakin went over to the Toydarian and stood next to the table and saw something on it that needed to be fixed._

_He also saw that the Toydarian was fiddling with an electronic driver on a broken piece of equipment, and it looked like a droid component._

_ "__No, chuba da wanga, do wanga!" Watto yelled at the broken component, and at the trio of pit droids who were scrambling all about, as they were trying to help._

_ " __What did he say?" asked Obi-Wan as Anakin over the smaller table that was in front of the Toydarian, and looked around before he picked up some kind of electronic component._

_ "__He said no, not that one-that one." I said as I was watching Anakin very closely._

_ "__Chut, Chut Watto." Anakin said as he came closer to his former master._

_ "__Anakin said-excuse me, Watto." I said as I continue to translate for Obi-Wan._

_ " __Key Bode?" Watto said in total surprisement._

_ " __What?" I continue to translate the Huttese._

_ " __He seems a little surprise to see Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a little laugh._

_ " __True he does seem that way." I said._

_ " __Dimava, Chut Chut." Anakin said as his words were barely audible about the loud pit droids._

_ " __Anakin just told him- I said excuse me." I said as I watched Anakin looking down at a couple of things on the table._

_ " __To ana bopa!" Watto yelled at the droids and they immediately shut down and snapped back into their storage position._

_ " __Let me guess he told them to shut down." Obi-Wan said as he watched the droids._

_ " __Yes you are correct master." I said with a laugh._

_ " __Ding mi chasa bopa." Anakin said as offered to help the Toydarian by taking the piece of the broken droid, then he started expertly manipulating the piece._

_Watto was just watching him for a moment and then both Obi-Wan and I watched the Toydarian's eyes began to get large in surprise as he just sat there and watched Anakin fix the droid._

_ " __Oh sorry Anakin told Watto – Let me help you with that." I told Obi-Wan as I was standing there and watching Watto._

_ " __Ke Bood? Yo boan pee bota. No wega mi condorta. Kin Chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu." Watto said._

_ " __He said – What? I don't know you … what can I do for you? You look like a Jedi, whatever it is… I didn't do it." I said to Obi-Wan, who somewhat laughed at the last part._

_ " __Anakin it seems he doesn't know or even remember you." I said in Anakin's head._

_ " __Yeah I know." He answered back in my head._

_ " __Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker?" Anakin finally asked bluntly._

_I saw Watto's eyes narrow suspiciously at the mention of Shmi Skywalker._

_ " __Anakin just told him – I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker, and from the look on his face he just realized it's Anakin that is standing right in front of him." I said as Watto looked over to me then back to Anakin._

_ " __Annie? Little Annie? Naah!" Watto said as he realized that it was true his ex-slave was standing right in front of him._

_Anakin's way to answer him was a twist of his hands, and the sound of the little piece of equipment whirred to life, smiling widely, Anakin handed the part back to Watto. Anyone who knew Watto's ex-slave, would know Anakin, and he was the only one who could work such magic on the broken droid parts._

_ " __You are Annie, it is you, ya sure have sprouted and Paddy you too!" He said as his wings started beating furiously, which lifted him right off the stool that he had been sitting on and he hovered in the air._

_ " __Hello Watto it's been a while." Anakin said._

_ " __Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddy a know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some dead beats who owe me a lot of money…." He was telling us before Anakin interrupted him._

_ " __My mother Watto!" Anakin demanded as he looked straight in the Toydarian's eyes._

_ " __Oh yeah, Shmi. Well she's not mine no more. I sold her." Watto said as he broke eye contact with Anakin._

_ " __Sold her!" Anakin said as I came up to him and put my hand on his forearm and giving it a gentle squeeze, because I could feel that he was getting angry with the Toydarian._

_ " __Years ago, sorry Annie, but yu know, business is business. I sold her to a moisture farmer, who's name I believe is Lars. And the last I heard he freed and married her, can you beat that." Watto said with a little laugh._

_ " __Do you know where they are?" Anakin ask, as he was trying very hard to digest it all what Watto was telling him._

_ " __A long way from here, I believe it was someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley." Watto said as he stroked his scruffy chin._

_ " __Well could you narrow it down some, there are lot of dessert between here and there." Anakin asked as he could tell that Watto was thinking really hard._

_ " __I'd like to know now Watto!" Anakin said as his tone and expression grim was very close to being threatening._

_And the way I saw Watto's features tighten up, that's when he got the hint that Anakin wasn't fooling around._

_ " __Well let's go look at my records and see if we can find an address of the moisture farmer." Watto said to us before he led us inside the shop._

_ " __I haven't been in here for a long time." I said looking around the clutter room._

_ " __Your uncle and cousin was just here two days ago. You are Jedi too, oh and who is this?" Watto said as he went over to the cabinet that held some of his records, and turned to look at Obi-Wan._

_ " __Cool may be I'll stop by their place while I'm here on Tatooine, oh this is mine and Anakin's Jedi Master or teacher." I said as I went over to Anakin and started helping him look through a couple of boxes that were next to the door of the back room._

_Twenty minutes later of looking around I was looking through the last box that was sitting on the floor._

_ " __Found it, the Farmer's name is Cliegg Lars and the farm is located at the Great Chott Salt Flat, in the Jundland Wastes. And I know where that is." I said picking up the records on what Lars bought and it the address of the homestead was on it._

_ " __Great work, and now we need to get going, because we do have other things to do before we head over to the moisture farm." Obi-Wan said as he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall._

_Anakin shut the lid on the box and got up from the floor that he been sitting on, before helping me up off the floor._

_ " __Thanks again Watto." I said as I watched Anakin head straight out the door without even saying another word to Watto._

_ " __You can stay and help with the dead beats Nessie?" Watto said to me as I was heading for the door._

_ " __Sorry can't have a great day Watto!" I said before walking out of the shop._

_ " __Ready My Lady." Anakin said as he held out his hand to me and helped me onto the rickshaw._

_ " __To the Mos Espa Grand Arena." Anakin said to the droid as he got into the rickshaw and once in the seat he pulled me onto his lap, just as the droid hurried off as he rolled through the traffic on the street._

_Twenty minutes later we made it to the arena, and like before we got out of the rickshaw._

_Anakin grabbed my hand and led us through the waves of people who were making their way into the arena and their seats, but as for us we had to go to the ticket window to get our tickets, which we will find out that Jabba had gotten us some great seats up on the circular lifts._

_When we finally got into the arena I led the guys to where we would be sitting, can you say right on the track, they have to pass us to get into their pit boxes._

_We go in the circular lift before Anakin pushing the button that makes the lift go into the air._

_ " __So what's going on out on the field?" Obi-Wan asked as there was a sound of horns blearing to let the crowd know that the Ceremony was about to start._

_ " __It's an event called the ceremony, what it is basically is a parade of flags bearers; and they each carry the racer's distinctive emblem and they also line up just before the starting grid. Once the bearers clear the grid, then the Pod-racers would start their engines." I was explaining what the ceremony was._

_ " __What is the first part of the race?" Obi-Wan asked as he just saw numbers on the viewer that we had in front of us._

_ " __Well the starts here and then it goes into what's called the Starlit Flats, that's the easy part of the course, it's here in this stretch of desert that the racers will jockeyed for a strong starting positions." Anakin said as he was telling Obi-Wan the first part of the race._

_ " __Then the racers all need to line up single file before entering the curving canyon that cuts through the Waldo Flats, and that is one of the first tricky part of the course." I said as we heard the count down for the race to start._

_ " __Then from the Waldo Flats; it opens up into the mushroom mesa, which is a rocky expanse dominated by immense bulbous rock formations." Anakin said as he turned on the viewer that was on the railing in front of us._

_ " __The fun part is called the Metta Drop, which is a huge sudden escarpment drops, the racers right into the Ebe Crater Valley, where the racers have to navigate opening (the notch) to enter Beggar's Canyon." Anakin said as he smiled as he remembered how he really like that part of the race._

_ " __From there the racers will continue through the length of the desert plains which is abutting the Dune Sea." I said as we watched the racers come to the first part of the race._

_ " __Dune Sea has one of the most hazardous areas, one called the Arch Canyon, which forces the pilots to maneuver through the stone wickets, before entering another series of Canyons, which includes three dangerous places the Whip, Jag Crag Gorge and the subterranean Laguna Cave. Then from there you will be emerging from the caves, the racers have to careened through the tight Canyon Dune Turn, which to make matters worse for the racers it is also known to be the campsite of the vengeful Sand People or we also call them Tuskin Raiders." Anakin said as we watch a race lose one of his engines._

_ " __If the racers survive the pot shots from the Sand People, they now have to dodge the rocky obstacles in Bindy Bend before entering the last stretch of the Canyon which includes the Coil, Jett's Chute and the Corkscrew." I said as the racers were coming up to the craters._

_We stood there and watched as one of the racers fell right into one of the craters._

_ " __Oh my, well anyway leaving the Corkscrew via the Devil's Doorknob, the pilots emerged onto the Hutts Flats, which is a broad featureless expanse that leads right back here." Anakin said as we watched one of the racers get hit from one of the Sand People and the engine started smoking but he did manage to clear the camp before quitting and causing the racer to come to a sliding halt on the desert floor._

_Three minutes later the leader of the race crossed the finish line before it started its second lap of the race._

_There was two more crashes of Pod-racers before the race came to an end._

_We did meet up with Jabba after the race, and of course he was surround by some members of his court, but also of the other beings who owed him money and they were paying him their lost of their bets._

_He did tell us to meet him at his palace in two hours so with time to kill we took another rickshaw back to Mos Espa._

_Once we arrived back into the city, we got out of the rickshaw and walked through the city, Anakin wanted to show us some spots that he used to go to when he was a child. One of the places that we stopped at was a small Market area, that not only can you get your food, like veggies, but your meats there too, but it had a little sitting area with a couple of table and chairs so that way you can eat your food._

_So when we came away from one of the tables that had different kinds of meats and cheeses. I looked over to one of the tables and saw a small group of people, and one of the girls sitting at the table kept watching me, and I could feel dislike coming from her and it was towards me._

_Anakin stopped and looked at the small group and then a smile came across his face before he walked over to the small table and group of people._

_ " __Kitster?" Anakin said as we came up to the small group._

_ " __Yeah and who wants to…." Kitster said as he stopped talking to one of the girls that was sitting next to him._

_ " __Come on Kitster don't tell me that you don't know your best friend." Anakin said as the other guy looked at Anakin and then a huge smile came across the guy's face._

_ " __Oh my, Anakin… is it really you?" Kitster said as he got from his chair and came up to Anakin and gave him a hug._

_ " __Anakin hey so what are you doing here?" on of the girls asked him._

_ " __Hey Amee, I'm doing pretty good, I'm here on business." He said as the girl name Amee got up from her seat and also gave Anakin a hug._

_ " __Hey Anakin, oh wow you're a Jedi now and who have we here?" this red head guy said._

_ " __Hello Seek this is Paddy, and Paddy these are some friends of mine, Wald, Amee, Melee, Seek and my best friend Kitster. And this is Obi-Wan who is my Jedi Master." Anakin said as he pulled me to him and still had an arm around me as he introduced me to the small group._

_ " __Hello, it's nice to meet all of you guys." I said as I could feel and read that someone had jealous towards me because Anakin was holding me close to him._

_ " __So what have you been doing this morning?" Kitster asked._

_ " __We were at the Pod-races." Anakin said._

_ " __And no one recognized you. Um… I remember you from one of the races. I sat next to you and couple of other people." Amee said as she looked straight at me._

_ " __No one recognized him, and yeah I remember you too, yeah I used to see the races when am here with my grandparents, and I used to watch Anakin race that was the only reason why I even went to the races in the first place. I guess you can say that I had a crush on Anakin." I said as Anakin pulled me closer to him and was hugging me._

_That's when I felt some hatred coming from one of the girls sitting at the table, so I followed through the Force and found out who was sending that death looks… it was Melee._

_ " __Paddy is the you?" I heard my name being called out behind me._

_ " __Rolla hey what are you doing here." I said as my cousin came up to me and gave me a hug._

_ " __Hey, am here to pick up a couple of parts and you?" Rolla said as he looked at Anakin and noticed that he still had his arm around me._

_ " __Anakin, Obi-Wan and I are here for business which we need to get going, because we have a couple things to do. Oh Rolla this is Obi-Wan and this is Anakin, guys this is my cousin Rolla." I said as I introduced the guys to my cousin._

_ " __It's good to meet you, well I need to get going too, you need to come over and have dinner with us sometime." Rolla said before he walked away from us._

_ " __We too need to go too, and it's really nice meeting all of you." Obi-Wan said as he looked at us to remind us that we still had to go and head out to Jabba's Palace._

_ " __It was great to see you guys again and next time I'll spend a little more time with you guys." Anakin said as we left the groups and head back to the ship and headed over to Jabba's Palace._

_I flew the ship over the desert until we came up to the North Dune Sea, we looked up at one of the bluffs that over looks the desert and sees a building that is Jabba's Palace._

_ " __Well guys here we are Jabba's Palace." I said as I landed the ship just outside the palace door._

_ " __Yeah that's it, well lets get this done." Obi-Wan said as he got up from his seat._

_ " __Um… shouldn't one of us stay behind and watch over the ship just in case the Sand People or the Jawas come snooping around." Anakin said looking at both me and Obi-Wan._

_ " __You don't have to worry, because if someone does come close to the ship there is an alarm that will go off, or do you really want to stay here?" I said looking at Anakin and saw that he was very hesitance about leaving the ship, I guess it has something to do that he didn't like that because his first Master was a Hutt and she treated him badly._

_Everybody who lives on here Tatooine knows that this really isn't a place that you want to be at if you could help it, and only the scum of scum come here, and if you piss off Jabba, well lets just say that you will not make it out of the palace alive._

_ " __Ok I'm going with you guys." Anakin said as he stood up from the chair._

_ " __Great so lets do this, and get it over so that way we can leave here. I really don't want to be caught out here after dark." I said as I walked out of the cockpit._

_The three of us walked out of the ship and like before I shut and locked up the ship before setting the alarm on it._

_We walked up to the small path that led up to the Palace door._

_ " __You know it's really hard to believe that this place is a Monastery too." I said as we stopped at the door and I started knocking on the huge metal door._

_ " __What do you want!" a small door opened up and this eyeball looking thing came out and started demanding what we wanted in Huttese._

_ " __We have an audience with Jabba." I said not letting my fear come into my voice._

_Without a word the small door shut and then the big metal doors began to open up._

_We walked in and stood in the opening of the entrance of the palace and there to meet us was Bib Fortuna._

_ " __Welcome My Lady, Master Jabba is in his private chambers, please follow me." Bib Fortuna said in Huttese._

_ " __Thank you Bib.' I said as we followed the Twi'lek up a couple of steps before going down a small hallway._

_We stopped at a door and Bib Fortuna knocked on the door._

_ " __Who is it!" we heard Jabba calling out._

_ " __It's the Jedi, Master." Bib Fortuna said with a shaky voice._

_ " __Come in.' Jabba said._

_The door opened up and the three of us walked into the room._

_I noticed that the room was very moist almost the kind of atmosphere of Nal-Hutta and I could almost feel sweat bead up on my skin._

_ " __My Lady, it's so good to see you and I hope that you and your friends had enjoyed the races this morning?" Jabba asked._

_ " __Yes your grace we did, the reason why we are here is that am looking for Lily Milloadary." I said only telling him the half truth about Lily._

_ " __I see, well I too am wondering where she is, because she was to deliver some things to me." Jabba said._

_ " __I see, was she to deliver some Spice to you?" I asked._

_ " __Why yes, how do you know that, and if she don't show up soon she will have a very huge bounty on her head." Jabba said as he was getting a little upset._

_ " __Well I hate to be the barrier of bad news , but she will not be delivering your Spice to you, and that bounty would be useless also, that's because she was killed, and all her cargo was taken by the person who killed her." I said and the I could feel Jabba's temper cooled down some._

_ " __Oh no she bring me two cases of Glitterstim Spice, and now you tell me that it's all gone." Jabba said to me with a worried look on his face._

_ " __Yes your grace it's all gone, but we are willing to pay for the price of the Spice." Obi-Wan said as he looked over to me and I nodded._

_ " __Master Kenobi here, said that we will be willing to pay for the price of the Spice that was lost." I translated what for Obi-Wan._

_ " __I see I paid 27,300 credits and one barrel of alcohol too which was another 1,000 credit so all together that would be 28,300 credits." Jabba said as he looked at Obi-Wan._

_ " __Oh wow, Jabba said the whole total of the delivery was worth 28,300 credits, um… you think the council will agree to that amount?" I said to Obi-Wan and saw him swallow very hard when he heard the price._

_ " __Wow that is a lot of credits, I will just have to convents the council that we have to pay him that much or we may lose his alliances and the Hutts too." Obi-Wan said as he started rubbing his chin._

_ " __Master Kenobi, told me that we will pay for the delivery because your friendship and trust in the Jedi mean a lot to us." I said bowing my head to him and showing that we will do as he asks of us._

_ " __That is great to hear that the mighty Jedi are under my control hahaha." Jabba said with a laugh._

_I just stood there listening to that evil laugh and I could tell from Anakin's stance that he was holding in his angry towards the ugly slug, and of course that laugh just sent chills down my spin._

_ " __Of course your grace we are at your service." I said trying not to gag with each word._

_ " __We have a deal, and you have two weeks and if I don't get the money by the last day of the two weeks, I will put a bounty on all your heads." Jabba said as he glared at all of us._

_ " __Jabba just gave us two weeks to get the money to him, and if we fail to deliver the money to him he will put a very huge bounty on our heads." I said to Obi-Wan who just nodded._

_ " __I will have to contact Masters Yoda and Windu and let them know what's going on and see what they have to say about that." Obi-Wan said almost looking nervous about the deal that we are making with the Hutt._

_ " __Um… Your Grace Master Obi-Wan here said that he will contact the Jedi Council and let them know what is going on, so that way they can start getting the money together and can be delivered to you." I said as I translated somewhat of what Obi-Wan said to me._

_" __And tell him that we will bring it to him personally." Obi-Wan said with a bow of his head._

_ " __Fine, you all can leave now." Jabba said as he dismissed us from his personal chambers._

_We bowed our heads before turning around walking out the door, where we found Bib Fortuna waiting for us._

_We followed Bib Fortuna down the steps and to the entrance of the palace. We shielded our eyes as we stepped out side the doors into the brightness of the suns._

_ " __Well that was interesting, how are we going to get that kind of money Master?" Anakin asked as we headed down the path to where the ship was still sitting at._

_ " __Yes that was, I'm not sure, but we will just have to beg and plead with Masters and Yoda and Windu, but I'm sure that they will get the money." Obi-Wan said as I unlocked the ship and the ramp came down._

_We boarded the ship and I started up the engines of the ship while Anakin and Obi-Wan found their seats and buckled in._

_ " __Yes that was interesting, and we now know that she was to be here four days ago, with two cases of Glitterstim and one barrel of alcohol, and now we have two weeks to come up with over 28,000 credits." I said as the ship was lifting off the ground, and I turned it towards the Great Chott Salt Flat in the Jundland Wastes._

_ " __That stuff is very expensive, I just hope that the council will agree to pay that high price that he wants for the crates and barrel." Anakin said as he turned in the Co-pilot's seat._

_ " __Me too, me too." Obi-Wan said as was hoping that he didn't get us all in trouble._

_The rest of the flight was in total silence and mostly in total thoughts on how we were going to get out of all this alive._

_We soon passed over the race grounds in which we just saw the races earlier in the day._

_I flew us straight over the desert, and headed straight for the city of Mos Eisley. _

_When I saw the port coming into view, I then veered towards the north and crossed past it, before I lifted higher in the sky._

_We were twenty miles out of town when the first moisture farm came into view, and about another twenty miles away a second farm came into view, and thirty miles away the last farm came into view, and if you follow the flight course you would see that the farms where almost in a direct line from the city._

_ " __That's the one just below that bluff." I said as I started to lower the ship and hitting our thrusters as we began to land on the ground._

_I landed the ship on the bluff that overlooked the small homestead that covered the desert floor._

_ " __I can't believe it, I'm really going to see my mom again." Anakin said as I started shutting down the engines of the ship._

_I reached over and put my hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze as I gave him a comforting smile._

_ " __You know we are breaking a Code, because Anakin isn't suppose to feel any attachment towards his mother." Obi-Wan said as he looked through the window and saw the homestead below us._

_ " __Well sorry that I can't get over those feelings Master… You don't know what it's like to leave your mother like I did." Anakin said as he glared at Obi-Wan._

_ " __You're right Anakin I don't know what it's like, and I'm sorry for what I said." Obi-Wan said as he was trying to understand what Anakin was feeling._

_ " __Well before we go down there we need to contact Masters Yoda and Windu, and tell them about the money that we have to give to Jabba." I said turning towards Obi-Wan._

_ " __Ok fine hit the communication link please." Obi-Wan said as he watch me lean over and hit the com-link and Master Windu showed up._

_ " __Hello guys, and how are things going?" Master Windu asked._

_ " __Well everything was going great until Master Obi-Wan here made a deal with Jabba the Hutt." Anakin said as he glared back at Obi-Wan._

_ " __I see and what kind of deal did you make with Hutt Master Kenobi?" Master Windu asked as he turned his attention to Obi-Wan._

_ " __Well sir, he let us know that Lily was four days late in her delivery to his Palace, and that he was about to put a huge bounty on her head, and he was very surprise to learn that she was dead, and that all of her cargo was missing, and now he wants his money back for the lost cargo and it's 28,300 credits and we have two weeks to give it him or he would put a huge bounty on our heads." Obi-Wan said as we watch Master Windu sit back and rested his chin into his hands._

_ " __I see, well then I guess Master Yoda and I better get the credits ready, and when we have all of it we will let you know." Master Windu said as he nodded to Obi-Wan._

_ " __Thank you Master, and the next stop will be Nal-Hutta and I believe that we will be paying off another Hutt, but we'll let you know after our meeting." I said letting him know that I have seen the list and who was on it._

_ " __Ok that's fine just let me know how much, and I hope that everything goes well with the next Hutt, and May the Force Be With You." Master Windu said before ending the communication._

_ " __Well that was easy enough, well I think it's time." Anakin said as he got up and walked out of the cockpit._

_ " __We let's go and be there for him, I know that's hard for you at times, but as for me I'm there for him no matter what." I said getting up and following Anakin out of the cockpit._

_ " __You guys know that the door won't open up by itself." Obi-Wan said as he came into the lounge and patting Anakin on the shoulder before giving it a small squeeze to let him know that's there for Anakin._

_ " __Obi-Wan leave him alone this is a huge thing for him and if he needs a little time to gather up his emotions." I said coming up to Anakin and I wrapped my arms around him._

_ " __Thanks Padme, you always make me feel better about myself, and that's why I love you." Anakin said putting his arms around me and pulling me closer to him and right in front of Obi-Wan, Anakin began kissing me._

_ " __Um… Anakin we do need to stop and go down to the house and see if your mother is still here, before it gets dark, and I love you too." I said as I pulled away from him and smiled up at him._

_ " __Yes you're right, and I can do this." Anakin said as he let go of me and opened up the hatch and the ramp went down, then we all started to head out of the ship._

_ " __You know you could be a little more supportive of him, mostly while we are here, that's all am asking of you Master." I said before following Anakin down the ramp._

_ " __Wow she has spunk." Obi-Wan smiled as he followed us down the ramp and into the hot air of Tatooine._

_ " __Padme you're right, and Anakin I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said as he gave Anakin a brotherly hug._

_ " __Um… ok, what is he talking about Padme?" Anakin asked turning my way._

_ " __All I told him that he needed to be a little more supportive of you, that's all." I said looking at both men and smiling at them, and I could feel that, at this moment I just gained Obi-Wan's respect._

_ " __I just learned one thing at this very moment, and that is Masters Windu and Yoda were correct in putting the three of us together, Padme here is the one thing that I have learned from you, and that is that you are the one who will keep us together, as a family unit and to show us that we are a person who has feelings and we also need to respect the feelings of each other. And to keep Anakin here in line too." Obi-Wan said with a huge smile and we had a group hug._

_ " __Thanks Obi-Wan that really means a lot to me. Ok we need to start heading down to the homestead and get inside before it gets dark." I said as I noticed that one of the suns was starting to sink lower in the horizon._

_ " __She's right, now lets get going." Anakin said before heading down the bluff and walked towards the homestead._

_ " __Lets go." I said as I followed Anakin._

_I caught up with him and he took a hold of my hand and held it as we got closer to the buildings._

_The first form that we saw as we got closer to the homestead was a very thin droid, which was dull gray in color, with a weather beaten metal coverings, which it looked like it was a need of an oil bath._

_It looked like he was working on some sort of fence sensor, and as we came up to him._

_ " __Oh hello there? How might I be of service, I am See…" the droid started to say as he rose with a slow and jerky motion._

_ " __Threepio?" Anakin said as he could hardly believed his eyes._

_ " __Oh my! Oh my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return! I knew you would and this must be Miss Padme!" Threepio said as he turned from Anakin to me._

_ " __Hello, Threepio." I said back to him, and very surprise that he remember me._

_ " __Oh, my circuits, I'm so pleased to see you both." The droid said very happily._

_ " __What does he mean by that?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at me._

_ " __I'll explain to you both later." I said._

_ " __I've come to see my mother." Anakin said as Threepio turned back to him._

_ " __I see please come we need to get inside now." He said s he started heading for the indoors._

_By the time we caught up to Threepio, he was already inside the courtyard._

_ " __Master Cliegg! Master Owen! Might I present three important visitors!" Threepio called out._

_The first people to come out into the courtyard was a young man and woman._

_ " __Hello I'm…" Anakin started to say but was interrupted by a voice that he missed for the past ten years._

_ " __Ani…Ani! Oh my Ani!" an older woman came walking out of the building with an elder man beside her._

_ " __Mom!" Anakin said as he ran to his mother and swept her off her feet and held her to him._

_ " __Oh Anakin, you have grown up, I missed you so much, and I've worried so much about you too, when I called the Temple to see how you were doing, and no-one would tell me. Oh sorry I want you to meet your new family." Shmi said as Anakin let her go and she turned to the small group that was now standing behind her._

_ " __Hi I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said as he introduced himself._

_ " __Oh my Anakin the Jedi." The younger woman whispered breathlessly to the younger guy that stood next to her._

_ " __Yes, and Shmi here is my mother." Anakin said as he put his arm around his mother._

_ " __Well she's mine too, Ok not my real mom, but as real a mother as I've ever known, oh I'm Owen Lars and this is my girlfriend Beru Whitesun." Owen said as he came up to Anakin and shook his hand._

_ " __Hello." Beru said as she came over and shook our hands._

_ " __And this is my husband Cliegg Lars, and this is my son Anakin, oh my Padme?" Shmi said as she realized that I was standing next to Anakin._

_ " __Hello, Anakin its finally great to meet you, your mother here has told us a lot about you." Cliegg said coming up to us and shook Anakin's hand._

_ " __Hello…ma'am and its great to see you again too, I'm Padme and this is mine and Anakin's Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi." I said as I introduced everyone to Obi-Wan._

_ " __It's good to meet you Master Kenobi, and I thank you for looking after my son for me. Well we better get inside and eat dinner, have you eaten yet if not I hope that you guys are hungry." Shmi said just as we heard an animal howl off in the distance._

_" __I'm hungry." Anakin said as he nodded to his mother._

_We went inside the building and the guys headed towards the living area, while me, Shmi and Beru went into the kitchen and started finish up with dinner._

_I was in the middle of cooking the meat when a voice came into my head._

_ " __Is dinner ready yet, I'm hungry?" Anakin whined in my head._

_ " __Not yet and quit your whining Anakin Skywalker!" I called out loud to Anakin._

_ " __I didn't hear Anakin say anything?" Beru said as she looked at me in total shock._

_ " __I know you didn't hear him, that's because Anakin and I can communicate telepathically." I said as Shmi started to laugh._

_ " __I'm glad to see that someone else can put him in his place at times. He would whine about when dinner was ready, when he was younger, and I too had to get on to him about the whining." Shmi said as she remember Anakin when he was younger._

_ " __Hey you guys can stop talking about me, mom what's to drink? Hey baby what's that you are cooking?" Anakin asked as came into the kitchen and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me before resting his chin on my shoulder._

_ " __Well we have milk and tea." Shmi said as she saw me and Anakin being cozy with each other._

_ " __I'm trying to cook the meat, now would you please go away so I can finish this up." I said slightly turning my head._

_Before letting me go Anakin leaned his head forward and started kissing me._

_ " __Ok you two." Obi-Wan said as he came into the kitchen._

_ " __Ass hole." Anakin said in my head as he let go of me and stepping way._

_All I could do was laugh and everyone in the kitchen was watching us, and I looked over to Obi-Wan but instead of seeing a stern look, I was very surprise to see him just shaking his head and was even smiling._

_ " __Milk would be good for now." Anakin said as his mom grabbed a glass and poured the milk for him._

_ " __Dinner will be ready in about ten so everybody get washed up, and that goes for you too Master Jedi." Shmi said to Anakin as she gave him a playful swat on the butt with a towel._

_ " __Oww, mom that hurt. Ok fine." Anakin whine as he put the glass down and went over to the sink and washed his hands._

_Ten minutes later the guys came into the dinning area and sat down at the table, while me, Beru and Shmi brought out the food and drinks, and sat them down on the table._

_Once we had all the food and drinks on the table we joined the guys at the table._

_ " __So Padme, have you seen your grandparents lately?" Shmi asked as she poured herself a glass of blue milk._

_ " __Yes ma'am we were just at their place before coming here." I said as I poured myself some tea._

_ " __How are they, they were such nice people, I really missed your grandmother's pies." Shmi said as Anakin somewhat choked on his milk._

_ " __You mean to tell me that the pies that I used to eat came from your grandmother. Wait a minute I remember you used to come into the shop with your grandfather." Anakin said before turning my way._

_ " __Yes that was me and I was the one who brought your mother the pies, sorry that I made you forget about me." I said as I saw a surprise look on his face as he realized that I used a Jedi mind trick on him, as to make him forget about me until it was time for him to remember me._

_ " __You used a mind trick on me, I'm going to get you for that." He said as he poked me in my side which caused me to laugh._

_ " __Anakin stop!" I begged as we stopped laughing but we looked at each other and we felt the love that was growing between us._

_ " __I didn't know that you two really knew each other before coming to the Temple?" Obi-Wan said as he looked at the both of us._

_ " __Yeah we knew each other growing up, you remember me telling you that my grandmother is from here, well anyway my grandparents would come to Tatooine when it was winter on Corellia." I said as we began passing the platter of meat around the table._

_ " __Really so who was the person that we met this morning?" Obi-Wan asked as he tried to remember the person who we saw today._

_ " __Oh that was my cousin Rolla, his father was my grandmother's brother's son, they have a place that is between Anchorhead and Mos Eisley. And my grandfather would come to Mos Espa to get parts for things around the manor and the place that he would go to was Watto's Junk Shop, and that's because he knew he could things there that you couldn't get anywhere else on Tatooine. And that's how we met, and it was on a rare rainy day that Shmi came to the shop to give Anakin his lunch, and she saw me sitting there waiting for my grandfather to finish looking for stuff to fix the stuff around the manor, and she gave me one of the sandwiches that she had made." I said as I started eating the potato._

_ " __That was the first time that we met, this is good." Anakin said as he bit into the meat._

_ " __Thank you, yes that was the first time that we met." Shmi said as she began to eat her dinner._

_While we at our dinner, Owen and Beru told us that they were finishing up schooling and after they graduated from school they were going to get married. _

_And Cliegg told us what his farm does, and Shmi would grow veggies and take them to Mos Eisley and sell them to a couple of restaurants and in the market._

_After dinner the guys went back into the family room while me, Beru and Shmi cleaned up the dishes before joining the men in the living area._

_ " __Padme does your family still own their business?" Shmi asked as she sat down in the chair next to Cliegg._

_ " __Yes ma'am they still own the shipping business that they did when they were here on Tatooine." I said sitting down on the couch between Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_ " __I'm sorry to hear about the death of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he was a good man. So what brings you here to Tatooine?" Shmi asked as she watched the three of us as Anakin and I looked over at Obi-Wan, who just nodded the ok to tell them._

_ " __My Jedi Master Lily died and we are investigating her death, and it led us here to Jabba the Hutt." I said as I watched Shmi's eyes get really big._

_ " __You deal with that slug?" Shmi said and I could hear a little anger in her voice._

_ " __Yes ma'am because there are times we have too, because as Jedi we have to deal with all kinds of people and creatures like equals and we can't judge them." Obi-Wan said as he looked around the room._

_ " __Will that just proves what kind of people you Jedi are, because I wouldn't give them the time of day." Cliegg said._

_ " __If someone is need of help that's what I do I help them with whatever their problem is." Anakin said._

_ " __So how long are you here for?" Shmi asked as I could read that she really wanted Anakin to stay the weekend with them._

_ " __We are here for only the night, and I think I'll be heading out to my quarters on the ship." I said getting up._

_ " __We do have on spare room, it has one large bed and twin size bed, I wouldn't go outside now, because it's way to dangerous. The Sand People roam the desert at night, but the chose is yours, but if you do out then go together it would be a little safer that way." Cliegg said as he looked at the three of us._

_ " __Can we talk about for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at both me and Anakin._

_ " __Sure you can us the garage it's right through those doors." Cliegg said as he nodded towards the door that was next to us._

_We nodded and headed out to the garage._

_ " __So what do you guys think?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin shut the door._

_ " __I believe we should take the room, because they are right about it being way to dangerous out there, if the Tuskin Raiders don't kill you then some other kind of creature will." I said as I could feel a little sadness coming from Anakin._

_ " __Obi-Wan I have a small request, I would like to spend the weekend with my new family and get to know them just a little bit, before we leave here." Anakin said as he looked at Obi-Wan and he had the begging look in his eyes._

_ " __You know what it's only for the weekend and we do need a little break for a couple of days, plus his mother was hopping if he could stay too, and it's only fair, because we did stay a couple of days with mine, so I think we should stay too." I said looking straight at him._

_ " __Ok we will stay for the weekend and you're right and it would do Anakin good to spend time and get to know his new family." Obi-Wan said as he nodded to Anakin and gave him a smile._

_ " __Thank you Master this means a lot to me and even to my mother." Anakin said as he came over to Obi-Wan and hugged him._

_ " __You're welcome Anakin, now go tell your mother that we will take the room." Obi-Wan said before we walked back into the room._

_ " __Oh before you give us your answer about the room, I was hoping that you three will join us this weekend?" Shmi asked as she took a sip of her tea._

_ " __We would love to take you up on that invitation on the room for the whole weekend." Obi-Wan said as he gave Shmi a smile._

_ " __That is so wonderful, well then please follow me to your room." Shmi said as she started to head out of the room._

_ " __You know Anakin, you have made your mother very happy, so thank you." Cliegg said before we walked out of the room and followed Shmi down the hallway to the spare room._

_ " __Well here we are, it's not much but the beds are very comfy." Shmi said as we walked into the room._

_ " __It doesn't matter about the room just as long the bed is comfy." Anakin said as went over to the big bed and sat down on it._

_ " __Padme I hope that you don't mind sharing a room with these two?" Shmi said giving a sorry look._

_ " __It's ok, we all share a room back at the Temple, so I'm used to it." I said smiling at her._

_ " __Well then goodnight and I hope that you all sleep well, and welcome home Ani and I love you." Shmi said as she gave her son a motherly hug and kiss._

_ " __Thanks mom, and I love you too." Anakin said as he returned her hug and kissed her on the cheek._

_Shmi bid us goodnight again before walking out the door and shutting it behind her._

_ " __Ok here is the deal, you two can have the large bed, but you two better just sleep in it and that's all, do I make myself clear, because not I will tell the council about your relationship and you both will pay dearly, do you understand me." Obi-Wan said as he gave us a very stern look and we both knew that he meant business too._

_ " __Yes Master we understand, and we promise nothing will happen in the bed." Anakin said as he looked at Obi-Wan before taking my hand and squeezing it._

_ " __Yeah Master we both promise nothing will happen." I said letting go of Anakin's hand and went to my side of the bed._

_Sitting down on the bed before taking off my boots and climbing into the bed; Obi-Wan and Anakin both followed my lead and took off their boots too before laying down on the beds._

_Anakin use the Force and turned off the lights, before turning towards me and pulling me into his arms, I looked up to him before he leaned his head down and giving me a kiss goodnight._

_ " __Night Padme, I love you." He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep._

_ " __Good night Ani and I love you too." I said before closing my eyes._

_ " __Good night Padme, goodnight Anakin." Obi-Wan said before closing his eyes._

_ " __Good night Master." Both Anakin and I said night to Obi-Wan before falling into a peaceful sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_I was slowly awaken by the sound of someone snoring, turning to my left to Anakin realized it wasn't him that was snoring so I look to my right side and sure enough it was Obi-Wan who was making all the noise._

_ " __Damn now I can't sleep any more." I said to myself, and I also realized that it was getting a little warm._

_I gently removed Anakin's arm that was wrapped around my waist, before getting up from the bed._

_Quietly opening the bedroom door I stepped out into the hallway and shutting the door behind me. _

_Standing in the hallway for a couple of minutes and listen for any sounds of someone being up, then I realized that I was the only one up._

_I followed the hallway and found myself in the living room; looking out glass door I see that it was pre-dawn. _

_Going out the door I found myself standing in the courtyard, and looking around it I could see pots that had different kinds of plants in them, some had different color flowers while the ones that were closer to the kitchen area had veggies, and herbs planted in them._

_Then I saw that closer to the entrance of the homestead was a few potted trees, yes trees. Going over to where the flowers were I sat down in the middle of them, looking up I could tell that the first sun wasn't even on the horizon yet._

_Closing my eyes I could feel the Force starting to surrounding me and relaxing my mind as I started to meditate._

_I felt a present walking around in the court yard, but it stopped when it came close to me, I scanned the present with the Force and could sense that it was female, and that she was full of wisdom and a very warm and caring being._

_ " __Oh am sorry, I didn't know that someone was up." Shmi said as she stepped a little closer to me._

_ " __Oh morning, sorry to scare you, this is time I like to meditate, because it helps clear my mind and relaxes me." I said opening my eyes and looking up at Anakin's mother._

_ " __I see, I too like to get up early mornings, because it's the time I can do my devotions and that's why I had Cliegg put a small bench out here." Shmi said as she held up her devotion book._

_ " __Oh well if you want to do your devotions I can let you have the courtyard?" I said getting up from the ground._

_ " __No, Padme it's ok you are fine, you know what I can do my devotions this evening after dinner. I take it that Anakin and Obi-Wan are still sleeping?" Shmi asked as we walked over to one of the pots that had a small veggie garden growing in them._

_ " __Yes they are still sleeping, and the only reason why am up is because I have a lot of things running through my mind, and couldn't sleep." I said as Shmi picked up a basket after she handed me her book._

_ " __I understand that, there are a few times that I would have things running through my mind, and they are mostly about the time of my capture by the slavers. I wonder what happen to my family and if they are even alive, and where they are." Shmi said as she pulled out a couple of onions and a couple of other vegetables before turning away from the pots and started heading for the kitchen._

_ " __Oh, you know that sometimes when you have dreams of something that has happen to you in the past, it usually means that someone is trying to connect with you and letting you know that they are still alive." I asked as we walked into the kitchen._

_ " __Really, there are times that I dream about both my sister and brother." Shmi said as she put the basket down in the sink._

_ " __You know they could be calling out to you to let you know that they are still around. What can I do to help you out with?" I asked as I watched Shmi wash the veggies that she had just picked._

_ " __Can you start the Caf for me while I start fixing breakfast." Shmi said as she went over to the refrigerator and got out some kind of meat, potatoes and eggs._

_ " __Ok I think I can do that." I said as I found the Caf grounds and poured two cups full into the machine._

_ " __Padme can I ask you a personal question." Shmi said as she started cooking the meat._

_ " __Um… sure." I said pouring water into the Caf machine._

_ " __Well I can see that you have some feelings for Anakin, but what I want to know is your feelings true for him, because I don't want to see his heart broken, and I can see that he really cares and loves you." Shmi said as she began cutting up a couple of onions and putting them into the pan with the meat that was starting to sizzle in the pan._

_ " __I would never do anything to hurt Anakin, I love him so very much and I have since I first saw him at the Pod-race, and did you know that we are also breaking part of the Jedi Code too." I said as I watched her mix the meat and onions around in the pan._

_ "__That's so great to hear, because he really needs someone to love and care for him, and what do you mean by breaking the Jedi Code, and didn't you meet him way before the Pod-race?" Shmi said as she added some seasoning to the meat and onions._

_ " __Um… well you see one of the commandment so to speak is that a Jedi can not have any attachments to anyone, which includes family members, and yes you can say that when I first saw him before the races, I began having that butterfly feeling in my stomach and that's when I realized that it was something more that I felt for him, and its only got stronger when I saw him at the races." I said taking the eggs and broke them into a large bowl and started beating them with a fork._

_ " __I see, why would they forbid you guys to have some kind of life and have a family too, because that's what makes a person happy. Didn't you go the last race that he raced in and won?" Shmi said as she cut up a couple of tomatoes that she brought in._

_ " __Yes I did, but me and my Jedi Master left right after the race and headed back to the Temple." I said as she put the tomatoes in the eggs._

_ " __Am so sorry that I have over slept Shmi." Beru said as she came into the kitchen._

_ " __Morning Beru, and it's ok Padme is helping me this morning, if you would like could you set the table for me please." Shmi asked as she took the bowl that had the egg mixture in it and poured it into the meat mixture._

_ " __Ok morning Padme." Beru said as she went to the cabinet that had the dishes and got them out and headed into the dining area._

_ " __Morning Beru." I said as I started looking for the cups and glasses._

_ " __They are above the Caf machine." Beru said as she came back into the kitchen to get the silver wear._

_ " __Oh thanks." I said reaching up and opening up the cabinet door._

_I was grabbing the cups and glasses when Beru came back into kitchen and came up next to me and picked up the small tray of buns that was sitting on the counter._

_ " __Shmi do you want me to put the buns into the oven and to heat them." Beru said as she looked over to Shmi._

_ " __Oh yes please, I totally forgot about them and the frosting is in the cooler." Shmi said as she put the eggs, meat, onions and tomatoes mixture and poured it into the huge bowl next to her._

_ " __Yumm, that smells so good, morning Angel." Anakin said as he came into the kitchen and came up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist._

_ " __Morning Ani, what would you like to drink this morning, milk or Caf?" I asked as I turned my head towards him and he leaned down and kissed me._

_ " __Morning son." Shmi smiled as watched us and saw the love that we both have for each other._

_ " __Oh sorry mom, morning and morning Beru." Anakin said as he let go of me and went over to his mother and giving her a hug and kissing her on the cheek._

_ " __I will have both to drink please." Anakin said as he came up to Beru and surprised her by kissing her on the cheek._

_ " __Morning ladies and Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he came into the kitchen._

_ " __Morning Obi-Wan." We all said together._

_ " __What can I get you to drink, milk or Caf?" I asked Obi-Wan as I looked at him as came further into the room._

_ " __I believe I'll have both too please." Obi-Wan said as he saw me pour Anakin both Caf and milk._

_ " __Good morning everyone." Cliegg said as he and Owen both came into the kitchen at the same time._

_ " __Morning." We all said together._

_ " __Very funny everybody." Cliegg said with a laugh, which caused all of us to laugh too._

_Beru went over to Owen and gave him a hug and morning kiss._

_ " __What would you and your father like to drink with your breakfast?" Beru asked as she came over to me and picked up the glasses and cups that was next to me._

_ " __I would like to have milk this morning please." Owen said as he took the food platter from Shmi._

_ " __Ok and for you?" Beru asked as she poured a glass of milk for Owen and looked over to his father._

_ " __Caf please, here let me have that." He said as he took the bun tray from me and took them into the dinning area._

_I poured Anakin's cup of Caf while Obi-Wan grabbed himself a cup and poured himself a cup of Caf, before pouring a cup for me._

_ " __Thank you Master." I said as I took both mine and Anakin's caf into the dinning area, and sat down at the table with the others._

_ " __So what are you guys going to do today?" Shmi asked as she picked up the bun tray and the frosting that was in a bowl._

_ " __Well I need to go and check on the North boundary, what are your plans?" he asked Shmi as he scooped some of the meat and egg mixture on his plate._

_ " __Well I was planning on going into Mos Eisley and was hoping that Beru and Padme come with me, I was planning on going to the Foam Wander Spa before going to Gep's Grill and getting the meat for the month." Shmi said as she looked over to me._

_ " __Sure I would love to go with you to the Spa, it's been a while since I been to Mos Eisley." I said as I put some of the frosting on my bun._

_ " __Ok, do you want to come with us Beru?" Shmi asked as she spooned some of the meat and egg mixture on to her plate._

_ " __Sure that sounds great, Owen what are you doing today?" Beru asked as she looked at Owen, who was taking a bite out of his bun._

_ " __Well I do need to get that speeder working, I just wish I knew what is wrong with it, it's really pissing me off that the damn thing wont work. I have been working on it for three weeks now, and nothing." Owen said as he took a sip of his milk so he could down the bun that he was trying to swallow._

_ " __Um… could I take a look at it and see what's wrong with it?" Anakin asked as he put some sweetener in his caf._

_ " __Sure I would really like that very much, your mother has told me that you are a wiz with mechanical stuff." Owen said as he took a bite of his eggs and meat._

_ " __You know Anakin did build Threepio here, and he did it when he was only nine years old too, and every time I see him he is always working on something at the Temple that is if he isn't on a mission with Obi-Wan." I said as I took a bite of my meat and eggs mixture._

_ " __Mom did tell me that as did Threepio too, there are times that I wish that I was little more mechanical like you Anakin." Owen said as he ate some more of his breakfast._

_ " __Cliegg I was wondering if I could go with you this morning, I would like to see how a moisture farm works." Obi-Wan asked as he finished his bun._

_ " __Sure that would be great, because it's always great to have an extra set of eyes while I'll be looking at the vaporizers, lately we've been having problems with the Tuskin Raiders, or Sand People as other people call them. There has been a couple of farms that have been raided in the past couple of weeks." Cliegg said as he finished up his breakfast._

_ " __I see, well you can count on my help in keeping an eye out for them while you are checking on your vaporizers." Obi-Wan said as he too finished up his breakfast._

_We finished up our breakfast and then Threepio came into the room and helped Shmi and Beru clean up the dining area._

_I got up and went to the bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes before heading into the fresher and got into the shower and let the hot water run down my back as I tried to get the kink that was in the middle of my back._

_Twenty minutes later I was walking into the bedroom only to find Obi-Wan in front of the mirror, and he was combing his wet hair._

_ " __Where did you go really early this morning?" he asked watching me put my dirty clothes into a bag that I had brought with me._

_ " __I went out into the courtyard to do some meditation, why?" I asked as turned and looked at him and wondered why he asked me that question for._

_ " __Well I had thought you had gone to the ship by yourself, and as you very well know how dangerous it can be outside when it is dark out there, and also because of all the raids that have been going on lately." Obi-Wan said as I saw concern look come across his face._

_ " __Thanks for your concern Master, and believe me when I say that I would have asked either you or Anakin to go with me back to the ship. You know I have been thinking that we should move the ship into the fenced in area, just to be on the safe side." I said as Anakin came into the room as he rubbed his head with the towel as to dry his hair some._

_ " __What were you saying about the safe side, and where were you early this morning?" Anakin asked as he sat down on the bed and started rubbing his head again with the towel._

_ " __Well as I was telling Obi-Wan that I was in the courtyard earlier this morning meditating and I was also thinking that it would be a good idea to bring the ship into the fenced in area, hey why don't you and Owen go get it and bring it back here." I said before heading out of the bedroom._

_ " __Um… sure that really sounds like a great idea, but what are you and mom going to take to Mos Eisley?" Anakin asked as he found his comb and ran it through his hair._

_ " __Well I'm sure we will be taking the family speeder, well I'll see you guys later, and Anakin behave yourself ok, and Master be careful out there." I said as I looked from Anakin and to Obi-Wan and gave them both a smile._

_I walked out of the room and headed down the hallway until I came into the Lars family room, and they were all there waiting for us, so we could get going on our things for the day._

_ " __Cliegg has the speeder outside and waiting for us." Shmi said as she went over to Cliegg and gave him a kiss goodbye._

_ " __You guys be very careful ok, and whatever you do keep an eye open for the Tuskin Raiders. Love you." Cliegg said as Anakin and Obi-Wan came into the room._

_ " __Yes dear, love you too and we'll see you guys after lunch." Shmi said giving him another kiss goodbye._

_ " __You have a great time and see you later. Love you Beru." Owen said as he kissed Beru goodbye._

_ " __Love you too, and have fun with your speeder." Beru said as she returned Owen's kiss._

_ " __Padme please look after both my mom and Beru for us and I'll see you later, and I love you." Anakin said as he came up to me and took a hold of my hands and held them as he looked down at me._

_ " __I will take great care of them and I love you too Anakin." I said as I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss goodbye._

_ " __Um… Padme don't forget this, and be very careful out there." Obi-Wan said as he tapped me on my shoulder, and to break up the kiss that was getting very hot, and holding out my light saber._

_ " __Um… thank you Master, and I will." I said taking the light saber from Obi-Wan and I also surprised him by giving him a kiss on his cheek._

_Clipping the light saber onto my belt; before I joined Shmi and Beru at the door that led outside._

_ " __Man it's already hot." I said as we stepped out of the entrance way of the homestead and walked over to the speeder._

_ " __And it will only get hotter too, oh I forgot that you're not really used to the desert tempters." Shmi said as she walked over to the driver's side of the speeder._

_ " __You right about that even when I was here while visiting family I stayed in most of the time, Beru you can ride up front with Shmi, I'll ride in the back, so that way I can keep my eyes open for any kind of danger." I said as we got to the passenger's side and got in to the speeder._

_Shmi took us out of the safety of the fenced off area, I put my hand on my light saber and then stretched out with the Force, so that way I could sense for any kind life force that would be close to us as we zoomed across the desert floor._

_As we came up to one of the farms we saw a couple of kids playing in the yard._

_ " __That's Cliegg's sister's homestead, they are very close to each other, and as a wedding present Cliegg's father gave his sister and her husband the land that they have, and they have two little girls and three days ago they had a baby boy." Shmi told me as we waved to the young girls in the yard._

_ " __Who's the family that lives in the first farm that you come to after leaving the city?" I asked as Shmi turned to the right once we passed the homestead._

_ " __Um… that's my family's homestead." Beru said as I could hear and even sense a little tension in her voice._

_ " __I see, um… Beru can I ask you why there is some tension in your voice." I said as I felt a small tremor in the Force._

_The two ladies heard the caution come into my voice and they could tell that I sense something and we were heading straight for it._

_ " __Yes there is some tension between me and my parents, um… Padme are you ok?" Beru asked as she had turned round and looked at me._

_ " __I'm sorry to hear about you and your parents um…Shmi you need to turn left here because I can feel many life forms right ahead of us, and they are not very friendly either." I said as I could read only one of the creatures' minds and I learned they were Sand People._

_ " __Can you tell who or what they are?" Shmi asked as she turned the way that I asked her to._

_ " __Yes I can and they are Sand People, and they are hunting some Dewbacks that they have been following for a couple of hours." I said as I saw fear in both Shmi and Beru's eyes._

_ " __I wonder if they are the ones that have been seen between Anchorhead and Mos Eisley?" Shmi asked as she kept focus on the path that was taking us into Mos Eisley._

_ " __No they are not the ones that have been raiding the farms, this small group left their camp really early this morning and have been tracking the Dewbacks from Begger's Canyon." I said as I saw the outer buildings of Mos Eisley coming into view._

_ " __Well that's good to know that they are not the ones that have been seen roaming around the desert." Beru said as she turned back around in her seat._

_I could tell that something was bothering her, and I believe it has something to do with her parents._

_ " __Beru did you and your parents have some kind of falling out with each other, and that is the reason why you are staying with the Lars, and the reason why am asking is because I can feel your pain. Sorry if am prying because I really don't mean to, you see I have this curse as I call it, um… I can feel people's emotions and even read their minds too, but the only thing that I'm getting from you is emotions." I said as we entered Mos Eisley._

_ " __I see, and you're right I did have a fall out with my parents, and if it wasn't for Cliegg and Shmi I would be out on the streets." Beru said as I saw that both Shmi and Beru smiled at each other._

_I could see a mother and daughter bond that was between them._

_ " __We took Beru in when her father told her that she needed to marry some other guy who was a spacer, and he also wanted her to stop seeing Owen." Shmi said but I could tell that she was leaving something else out._

_ " __When I told my father that I wasn't going to marry the Spacer and that I was going to stay with Owen, because I was deeply in love with him, he got really upset with me and he started beating me and then he kicked me out of the house, and well the only place I could think of was going across the desert and to the Lars' homestead, and when Cliegg saw me he threaten to kill my father, but Shmi said that they would take me in and live with them, and my father agreed, but I do talk to my mother because she was the one who told me to follow my heart, and that's what I'm doing." Beru said as we came up to the spa._

_ " __Well it's a good thing to have three very caring people who are there for you." I said as Shmi was shutting off the engine of the speeder as she parked in front of the building that housed the spa and a restaurant._

_ " __I have to agree with you there, and I'm very grateful to the Lars', oh don't be to surprise if you see a few Mon Calamari here at the spa, they come here to moisten their skins while they are here on Tatooine." Beru said as we got out of the speeder._

_ " __That's neat, at the Temple we have a few Mon Calamari and there are times I join them in the steam rooms in the gym." I said as we walked into the building._

_ " __Morning Shmi and Beru I have your room all ready for you guys, oh hello, I'll be with you in a moment, so if you like to have a seat I'll be back and we can get you a room." The young lady said as she smiled at Shmi and Beru before looking at me._

_ " __Oh Serria she is with us, Serria this is Paddy, she is a friend of my son Anakin." Shmi said as she used my nickname and not my real name thank goodness for that._

_ " __Ok, well then please follow me, so how is Anakin, and isn't he training to be a Jedi?" the young lady asked as she led us down the hallway to a room._

_We walked into the room and I noticed that there were only two robes, but then Serria went into a small room and came back with another robe._

_ " __I will have another table set up for you, so please enjoy your stay." Serria said before heading out of the room thru another door._

_ " __I take that you two come here often?" I said as we went to the curtain areas that lined up on one side of the room, and I saw the robes hanging into the small cubical area. _

_I saw the other ladies look at each other and smiled and I could have sworn I heard them giggle together too._

_ " __Yes we come here every other week, so we can get away from the guys, living on the farm really isn't that fun and sometimes I get a little bored as does Beru, and besides we also get a coupon for buy one get one half off at the Hutt Chuba's restaurant that is next door." Shmi said going into the cubical area and before she shut the curtain door._

_ " __Karmyn,Talyrre and Jenyveeve our special guests are here and I have a feeling that the person with them is a Jedi, and I know I have seen her before, I think she came here with Luna and her daughter Myrenia, I think Luna said something that she was here with her grandparents, who are very rich merchants, who own a huge business on Corellia." Serria told her three workers._

_That was all I heard, because my concentration was broken when Shmi came out of the small dressing room in her robe._

_ " __Padme are you ok?" she asked me._

_ " __Um… Oh … Yeah … I'm fine." I said before going into the small dressing room._

_I closed the curtain behind me and looked around the small room trying to figure out where I was going to put my clothes after taking them off, that's when I saw the empty clothes hangers hanging by the white fluffy robe._

_I got undress and folded up my clothes neatly and putting them on the small bench before grabbing the robe that was hanging up on the wall beside me._

_Putting on the robe I looked around for some pockets, so that way I can put my light saber in it, I never go anywhere with out and as Master Obi-Wan says and light saber is not only a weapon but is a Jedi's life._

_I grabbed my light saber and thanking the Force that it fit in the small pocket of the robe I then stepped out of the small dressing room and joined Shmi and Beru in the main dressing room area._

_ " __So Padme are you ready for this?" Beru asked me as I came up to her and Shmi._

_" Yeah I'm really looking forward to this, am hoping that they can work out the kink that I have in the middle of my back all thanks to Anakin." I said as I came up next to Shmi, as she and Beru were standing by the door._

_" What did he do this time?" Shmi asked almost sounding upset with Anakin, because he had hurt me._

_" Oh it's not what you may think he didn't do anything physical to me, it happen when we were practicing our fighting tactics, and I didn't turn correctly and I either pulled my muscle or pinched a nerve." I said moving my shoulders some as to try and get the kink out of my back myself._

_" I see, well they do a wonderful job here, and when we are finished here we will be going into the hot tubs and I do know that really feels wonderful too." Shmi said just as the doors opened up and Serria came out of the next room._

_" Well ladies please come on in we are all ready for you now." Serria said as she stepped aside and we walked into the room._

_We walked into the room and I could see that they had set up three massage tables for the three of us._

_" Well hello there I am Talyrre." a dark haired human said as she came up to Shmi._

_" Well hello and I am Shmi." she said as she shook the lady's hand that was held out in front of her._

_" Hello and I'm Karmyn." a red haired human said as she came up to Beru._

_" Um... hello, I'm Beru." she said as she shook the hand that was also in front of her._

_" Well hello there I'm Jenyveeve and you must be Luna's niece." a blonde hair Wookie said as she stepped out from behind the door._

_" Um...yes she is my Aunt, my name is Paddy." I said looking up at the tall Wookie._

_" She is a very good friend of mine, so are you ready for a massage." Jenyveeve said as she gave a very toothy smile as she patted the massage table._

_" Well there is something that am hoping that you can do and that's to work out a kink that I have in my upper middle back." I said as untying the robe before I climbed onto the massage table._

_" I see well I believe that I can get it out for you." Jenyveeve said as she pulled down the robe down my back so that way my back was exposed to her._

_I laid there wondering how rough she was going to be on me but to my surprise I felt very gentle hands run down my spin and then back up again._

_" Yes I can really feel the kink that is in the middle of your back." Jenyveeve said as she turned to the small cart that was behind her and grabbed a plastic bottle._

_I closed my eyes and felt the Force flowing through me and helping me to relax, so I thought it would be a good time to meditate._

_" You're going to feel something warm on your back, so please don't throw me across the room, I do know what happens if you startle a Jedi." Jenyveeve said with a small laugh._

_" I promise that I wont do that to you." I said as I kept my eyes closed._

_I felt a very warm liquid being drizzled down my spine, and I could tell that she was using a very fragrance kind of oil, but what kind I can't tell, but I have smelt it before not very long ago but the only problem I can't remember where._

_" Oh man that feels so good." I moaned._

_Then she started to rub her hands over my shoulders and then down my spine and it's when I could feel the kink that was in the middle of my back starting to come out. Then she moved down to my legs and started rubbing them down and the feet too. She moved back up and massaged my arms and then my neck._

_" There you go, your muscles are now relaxed and I also believe that the kink that was in your back is now gone." Jenyveeve said as she was wiping the oil off my body._

_" Ok now it's time to soak in the wonderful waters in the hot tubs this my favorite part of the spa treatment." Shmi said as she pulled up the robe over her shoulders before getting off the table._

_" I can't wait, because my skin is yelling at me for moisture." I said getting off the table and pulling up my robe too._

_" Ok ladies follow me please, your tubs are waiting for you just beyond these doors." Serria said as she came into the room from where the tubs are located._

_We came up to Serria and followed her into another room and as we came into the room we grabbed our towels that was sitting on a table just inside the door._

_" Ok once you guys are into the tubs I will open up the curtains so that way you guys can talk to each other." Serria said._

_We just nodded as we walked through the three separate doors that Serria had motion for us to go thru._

_I walked into the room and then I heard the door shut, and that when I felt the mist coming up from the water from the tub._

_I took off the robe that I was wearing and hung it onto the coat rack before walking over to the tub, looking at the couple of steps that lead down into the pit that was in the floor and saw that it was filled up with hot water._

_Climbing down the steps and cautionly stepped into the hot water._

_Once in the water I sat down and saw that there was a air pillow on the back part of the tub and on the left hand side of the tub there was a glass full of some kind of fruity drink._

_" Oh man this feels so great." I said to myself as I laid back against the air pillow._

_" What feels good?" Anakin said in my head._

_" A tub that is filled with hot water and I can even smell some salt?" I said closing my eyes and started to relaxed again._

_" Oh man, I wish I was there with you." he said._

_" Yeah well you would be in your own tub, got to go they are now opening the curtains that are between the rooms. Love You." I said as I could hear the sound of the motor that was pulling the curtains back._

_" Ok, you be safe and please keep and eye on my mom and Beru, and I love you too." Anakin said as he got out of the speeder in front of the building and followed Owen to the part shop._

_" This is what I like the most about this place." Shmi said as she reached over for the drink that was next to her tub._

_" Now I can understand why you guys come here every other week or so, if I lived here I too would be here every day." I said as I used the Force and brought my glass to me._

_" Are you allowed to do that trick Padme?" Shmi asked as she gave me a motherly stern eyes._

_" Um... Not really." I said taking a sip of the drink of the fruit drink._

_" I promise not to say a word to Master Kenobi about you using the Force to get your drink." Shmi said with a laugh._

_" Thanks, you know Anakin was wishing that he was here with us." I said with a laugh._

_" I bet he was." Shmi said as she just realized that I was blushing._

_" I wonder what the guys are doing right now?" Beru said._

_" Um... Anakin said something about him and Owen was at a shop and they were getting some parts for the speeder." I said taking another sip of my drink._

_" Um... how do you know what they are doing?" Beru asked._

_" Um... well... Anakin and I can communicate telepathically, and we know what each other are thinking and even feeling too. You see I can also feel other people's emotions and even read their minds, so I tell what a person is thinking and before you both ask me, no I'm not reading your minds." I said as I saw the total shock coming from Beru._

_" Oh really, you know that are times I wish I could read Owen's thoughts." Beru said._

_" You know what I agree with you there, because there are times I wish I knew what Cliegg is thinking too." Shmi said._

_" Well there are times I wish I know what Anakin was thinking too, and what I mean by that is I don't read his mind, but only when he wants me to, and most of the times I can read peoples' minds is if I can hear someone calling out for help." I said before closing my eyes and started relaxing again._

_" Well that's good to know." Beru said as she too closed her eyes and relaxed in her tub._

_" Ok ladies times are up." Serria said as she came into the room twenty minutes later._

_" Ok thank you." Shmi said._

_I just kept my eyes closed and resting my head against the pillow as I heard the motor running as it was closing the curtains so that way we can get out of the tubs._

_Once the curtains was closed I got out of the water and grabbed the towel that I had sitting on the chair next to the coat rack, and began drying myself off before grabbing my robe and putting it on before walking out of the room._

_" Ok we are going to get dress and then we are going to head next door for lunch." Shmi said as she came up to me._

_" That sounds great to me because I'm hungry." I said before going to the dressing room, and getting dress, I stuck my hand inside the pocket and pulled out my light saber and hooking it back onto my belt._

_Ten minutes later the three of us was walking out of the spa and right into the restaurant that was adjoining to the spa._

_" Oh Shmi, Beru welcome, and your regular table is available for you guys." the hostess said as we came into the restaurant._

_" Thank you, so what's good today?" Shmi asked as the hostess was taking us to our table._

_" Today's special is the Bantha Burgers, um... hello." the hostess said as she realized that I was with Shmi and Beru._

_" Oh this is Paddy, and she is a friend of my son Anakin." Shmi said as she introduced me._

_" Oh really... um... isn't Anakin training to be a Jedi?" the hostess asked._

_" Yes ma' am he is and so am I, we are training together." I said as we sat down at the table._

_" Oh cool, you know I used to be really good friends with a Jedi, but I haven't heard anything from him in a very long time." the hostess said._

_" Really, may I asked who the Jedi is?" I asked._

_" His name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and I know his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." the hostess said._

_" Oh wow, um... I really hate to say this but Master Jinn passed away ten years ago, and as for Obi-Wan well he is now a Jedi Master and he has a Padawan of his own." I said picking up the menu._

_" Oh my I really didn't know what had happen to him, I was just wondering if he had just forgot all about me, I just never knew that he had died, was he alone when he died?" she asked._

_" No he wasn't alone, Obi-Wan was with him, and he told me that Master Jinn died in his arms." I said._

_" That's good to hear, I know that Qui-Gon meant a lot to Obi-Wan. Ok well your waiter will be with you guys in a moment." the hostess said before she walked away._

_" Thank you." Shmi said looking at her menu._

_" I think I'll get today's special." I said looking up from the menu._

_" You know what I think I'll have the same thing, I didn't know that you knew Master Jinn?" Shmi said._

_" Yeah I had met him and Obi-Wan a few times before he found Anakin. Then when he died Obi-Wan took Anakin as his Padawan, did you know that Anakin and I used to hang out together at the Temple when we were younger, you can say I was the only one who didn't make fun of him." I said as our waiter came up to our table._

_" Good afternoon ladies and welcome to the Hutt Chuba's I'm Rodric, what can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked. _

_" Afternoon Rodric, let's see I would like to have the Blaster, and today's special please." Beru said._

_" You know can you make that a double please." Shmi said._

_" You might as well make that three specials and Blasters, because I would like one too please." I said closing the menu up and handing it over to Rodric._

_" Those are wonderful choices ladies and I'll be right back with your drinks." Rodric said as he looked straight at me and smiled, then turned and walked away from us._

_" Um... did he just tried to flirt with you Padme?" Shmi asked._

_" I guess so but you do know that I have my eyes for one person and one person only." I said looking at her and letting her know that no one was going to come between me and her son._

_" Well that's very great to hear, besides I think you two make a great pair and I have always knew that there was something very special about you from the moment I saw you Padme." Shmi said as took a hold of my hand and smiled at me._

_" Thank you and I felt the same way about Anakin too, and I knew from the moment I saw him, that we were destine to be together." I said smiling back at her._

_Ten minutes later our food was brought out to us not only by the waiter but also by a serving droid too, and yes the guy was trying to flirt with me but then he gave up when he realized that I wasn't falling for his charms and even looks. _

_" I hate to say this but that guy is sad, can't he see that you are a Jedi learner and that you can't be involve with a person." Shmi said with a laugh._

_" True but I believe it takes a while for something like that to sink in for some people. This are really good." I said taking a bite out of my burger._

_" Yeah that is so very true, I have always wonder how Anakin is with the girls." Shmi asked as she too ate her burger._

_" Well you can say there are lots of girls at the Temple would like to their hands on him." I said eating a fry._

_" Oh really and are you one of those girls?" Shmi asked._

_" No I'm not, I think of Anakin as a very great and wonderful friend, and yes I love him with all my heart and soul." I said not really want to talk about my feelings for her son._

_Well anyway she seemed happy with my answer as she continue to eat her lunch._

_Forty-five minutes later we were heading out of the restaurant and walking over to the speeder. We got into the speeder and Shmi headed off down the street and we came up to a place called Gep's Grill._

_It's a place that we can pick up different kinds of meat, and she was getting some not only for dinner tonight but some that will last them for the whole month and half._

_" Afternoon Shmi, I have your order right here." a very huge furry creature said coming out of the shade._

_" Afternoon Norum, thanks." Shmi said with a smile._

_" Hello Beru, and who have we here?" the Whiphid said as he turned his attention to me._

_" Hello Norum, oh this is Paddy, she is a friend of the family, Paddy this is..." Beru started to say._

_" I know who he is Hello Mr. Gep how are you doing this very bright day?" I said coming up to the Whiphid and giving him a huge hug._

_" Padme it's so very great to see you again, your Aunt and cousin are here having lunch." Norum said as he hugged me back and then motion over to the table that my Aunt and cousin were sitting at._

_" Thanks, Shmi and Beru would you like to meet my family while the order is being loaded on to the speeder." I said looking over at the table._

_" Sure that sounds like a wonderful idea." Shmi said as she too looked over to the table too._

_We walked over to the table and my Aunt saw us first and her face just lit up with a huge smile when she saw me._

_" Oh my Padme it's so great to see you, and where is your Jedi Master?" Aunt Luna said as she got up from her seat and gave me a hug._

_" Hello Aunt Luna, it's wonderful to see you too, um... well Master Lily is dead and I'm here investigating her death, and it lead me here, but I do have a new Master though and he is really cool too." I said hugging her back._

_" Oh dear, you know I really didn't trust Lily, and that great that you have a new Master, Oh hello Shmi it's so great to see you again, I didn't know that you knew Padme?" my Aunt said looking over to Shmi and Beru._

_" Yes her and my son Anakin are both here along with his Jedi Master." Shmi said._

_" Oh, well you will have to stop by and see us while your here ok, well we need to head back home before gets to late, it's nice to see you again Shmi and say hello to Anakin for us." my Aunt said looking up and seeing that the suns where moving lower in the sky._

_" I'll try to stop by but I'm not promising anything, hello Rolla good to see you again." I said to my cousin._

_" Hey cuz hello Mrs. Lars and Beru." my cousin said as he nodded over to Shmi and Beru._

_" Well our order is all loaded up well see you guys later then have a great day." Shmi said as Norum motion for her to let her know everything was ready._

_We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, we got back to the speeder and got into it and headed back to the homestead before got any later._

_And hour later Shmi was pulling into the garage and I also noticed that Anakin and Owen had moved the ship into fenced in yard. Once inside the garage the only person we saw was Owen, so now where in the world was Anakin._

_" Great you guys are back." Owen said as he looked up from the engine of the speeder._

_" Yes Owen we are back, um... where is Anakin isn't he suppose to be helping you with the speeder." Shmi said as we were getting out of the speeder._

_" I'm right here mom." Anakin said as he came out from underneath the speeder._

_" Oh great now you two can wash up and help us put the meat into the freezers, well I better start getting dinner started." Shmi said before going into the house._

_" Hey Padme I brought the ship into the fence area." Anakin said as he started washing his hands._

_" I saw it thanks Anakin." I said coming up to him and giving him a kiss and he pulled me into his arms after he dried off his hands._

_" You're welcome, man how much meat did you buy mom?" Anakin asked as he held me in his arms as he watched Owen open up the trunk of the speeder._

_" Let's see there should be a couple of Dewbacks and four Bantha meat in there, it's should last us for the month or so." Shmi said as she came back out into the garage and headed over to one of the freezers and opening it up and pulling out the last meat that she had in there._

_" So where do you want us to put the meat mom?" Anakin asked as he let go of me and headed over to the speeder and stood next to Owen._

_" Put them in the freezers, Owen can show you how to put them into the freezer so there will be room for everything." Shmi said._

_" Ok mom." Anakin said as he looked down at the carcass of the Dewback._

_" You can take one end and I'll take the other end." Owen said as he reached into the trunk and tried to lift the his side of the meat._

_" Hold on Owen let me get it." Anakin said as he moved closer to the trunk of the speeder._

_" Ok but Anakin it's really to heavy for just one person to get... whoa." Owen said as he stepped back and watched Anakin in total aah._

_" As Master Yoda always tells us Do or Do not, there is no Try. Um... Owen can you do one huge favor?" Anakin said as he lifted the Dewbacks' carcass with the Force._

_" Yeah sure." Owen said as he was still watching in total aah._

_" Please don't say anything in what you just saw, that's because Anakin isn't suppose to use the Force like this, and Obi-Wan would get on to him if he knew Anakin was doing this." I said coming back into the garage drying my hands._

_" No I wouldn't." Obi-Wan said as he and Cliegg came walking into the garage._

_" Master, I'm only..." Anakin started to say as he kept on moving the carcass across the room and over towards the freezer._

_" I know and I would do the same thing that you are doing, here let me help you, Padme you want to get on of the Banthas." Obi-Wan said as he lifted the other Dewback carcass and moved it across the room to the freezer._

_" Yes Master." I said as I came over to the speeder and lifted the carcass of the first Bantha._

_We moved all the meat to the freezers and Shmi and Beru along with the two guys were in aah in our powers that we use with Force._

_" You guys get all washed up because dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Shmi said as we all came into the kitchen area of the homestead._

_We all went different ways so that way we could get cleaned up for dinner, when the guys finished cleaning up they headed for the living room while I went into the kitchen and helped Beru set the table._

_" Is there any thing else I can do to help out?" I ask coming back into the kitchen._

_" No everything is about done, so why don't you go into the living room and relax before dinner." Shmi said as she cut up some kind of vegetable._

_" Are you sure I really don't mind doing something." I said looking around the kitchen._

_" I'm sure I have a handle on things in here, but if you really want to help then ask the guys what they want to drink how's that." Shmi said stirring the meat and some kind of sauce._

_" Ok I can do that." I said heading into the living room._

_" You are missing a great game baby." Anakin said as he reached out for my hand._

_" Sorry about that I'm sure that's great but I came in here to see what you guys wanted to drink." I said looking at all the guys in the room._

_" TEA!" the three of them yelled out together._

_" Ok tea it is." I said with a laugh before bending down and giving Anakin a kiss before heading back into the kitchen._

_" So what do the guys want to drink?" Shmi asked as Beru grabbed the glasses for me._

_" They all want tea to drink." I said._

_" Beru can you please let the guys know that dinner is ready." Shmi said as poured the food onto the serving platter._

_" Ok." Beru said as she as she headed off towards the living room._

_I went to the cooler and took out the pitcher that had the tea in and went back to the counter where the glasses were sitting. I started pouring the tea as Shmi went into the dinning room with the food while Beru came over next to me and took three of the glasses that I had already poured tea into them. _

_She took them into the dinning room and placed them down in front of Cliegg and Owen's places at the table and then putting the last one down in Shmi's place at the table._

_I had finished pouring the tea when Beru came back into the kitchen and took two of the glasses that I had just filled up I put the pitcher back into the cooler and went back to the counter and picked up the two glasses._

_I went into the dinning room and saw that Beru had put down the two glasses that she was carrying and put them in her place at the table and put the other one down in front of Obi-Wan's place._

_I put the two glasses that I have down in mine and Anakin's places at the table. _

_Everybody came into the dinning room and sat down at the table._

_" So ladies how did you enjoy your day at the spa today?" Cliegg asked as he began spooning some meat onto his plate._

_" It was really great, I don't have that kink in my back that I had for the past few days." I said as I spooned some vegetables onto my plate, before passing the bowl over to Anakin._

_" That's great to hear." Cliegg said as he grabbed the bread and took a piece from it._

_" So how was your day Anakin?" He turned to Anakin._

_" Well we got the speeder working, and we brought the ship into the fenced in area so that it wont be messed with by the Jawas or the Raiders." Anakin said as he took the meat platter from Obi-Wan._

_" That's great I was wondering where you guys had landed the ship at." Cliegg said as he put the vegetable onto his plate._

_" We had landed on the bluff that is looking over the homestead." I said as I put the meat on my plate._

_" Ok I know where that is, and yeah you guys are lucky that nothing is missing from or on the ship, the Jawas like to take stuff if it isn't secure down." Cliegg said._

_" Well if someone did get close or even touched the ship we would know it, that because we have an alarm on it." I said as I took a bite of my dinner._

_" Ok well that's great to hear." Cliegg said as he began to eat his dinner._

_" And how was your day, and did you collect any water?" Shmi asked as she took a bite out of her bread._

_" Yes I had a great day too, and while we were out we did collect four buckets full of water. We also checked for broken fences which I'm glad to say that we didn't find any, but we did find some Bantha tracks and they were in a single file line too so you we know what that means, it looks like the Tuskin Raiders have been around the outer rim of the farm and they looks like they have been scouting the area too." Cliegg said._

_" Oh you know something on our way to Mos Eisley we did have to change our course because Padme did sense a few of them this morning." Beru said._

_" Yeah but they were coming from Begger's Canyon and they were following the Dewbacks from the Canyon. They were hunting the Dewbacks." I said looking over to Cliegg._

_" Don't worry she did warn us in time and we took a detour, but if we kept going the way we were heading we would have came right up on them." Shmi said._

_" Well thank you Padme for your insight, and I'm really glad to see those Jedi tricks really did come in handy." Cliegg said as he smiled and raised his glass to me, Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_" Thank you." we said together._

_" After what I saw this morning I want you and Beru to be very careful when you guys go out tomorrow morning." Cliegg said._

_" We will and we will also take a couple of blasters with us." Shmi said as she finished her dinner._

_" We did see a lot of mushrooms on the vaporizers this morning and they were on the south rim." Cliegg said as he too finished his dinner._

_" Um... Padme would like to come with us, I really would like for you to join us, because we could really use more protections." Shmi asked me._

_" Sure I would love to join you both and I will keep an eye out for the Raiders." I said finishing my dinner._

_" Thank you so much, this way Cliegg wont worry so much while we are out." Beru said as she smiled over to Cliegg._

_" I need to go see about something on the ship, if that is ok with you Shmi?" I said as everybody was getting up from the table._

_" Sure that's great, Beru and I can handle the clean up tonight so take your time." Shmi said as Beru even nodded that it was fine with her if I did what I had to do on the ship._

_" Thank you." I said giving a look at Anakin._

_" Just be careful out there and we will be powering down in an hour." Cliegg said before heading into the living room._

_" Ok I should be back before then." I said as I noticed that not only did Obi-Wan see the look that I gave Anakin but Shmi saw it too._

_I walked out of the door and started heading across the yard and was half way there when I felt a present._

_" Padme wait up." Anakin said as he came up to me._

_" Yes Anakin." I said smiling at him as I stopped walking._

_" Hey are you ok, and I was wondering if you want to have some time alone with me?" he asked looking into my eyes._

_" Yes I'm fine, but I do need to check on a couple of things, before we do anything, but why don't you wait for me in my quarters and get very comfy and I'll join you when I'm finish with the stuff that I'm doing." I said kissing him before I continue walking towards the ship._

_I stopped next to the ship and using the Force I unlocked the door and opened it up and the ramp lowered down on to the ground._

_Going up the ramp I came in the lounge area and stopped and looked around for second just as Anakin came on board and once he was on board I shut and locked the door behind him._

_I watched Anakin head towards the sleeping quarters while I headed over to the communication area of the lounge._

_Sitting down at the small desk and turned on the radio and listen to see if there was any communication but not hearing any thing I sent a message to Gardulla to let her know that we were leaving Tatooine in a couple of days and would like to have a personal meeting with her._

_After leaving the Hutt the message I got up and headed off to my quarters._

_I opened up the door and a huge smile came to my face when I saw the most beautiful sight laying on my bed. There he was my Jedi lover laying there before me on my bed with nothing on._

_I shut and locked the door with the Force and as I walked across the room I started taking off my clothes as I approached the bed._

_I climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled up the bed, and Anakin moved his legs apart as I moved up his body leaving behind small light kisses._

_" Oh Padme, that feels so good." he moaned as I gently picked up his penis and I stared kissing the head of it._

_" I'm here to do your bidding my master." I said looking up at him, and noticed that only was he looking at me but I saw a huge smile on his face and along with love shining in his eyes._

_" Then please carry on my beautiful love angel." Anakin moaned as he laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes._

_With an evil smile on my face I stared licking him like a lollypop, before slowly talking the tip of the head and started licking around it._

_" Oh baby would you please start sucking on it and quit teasing me." Anakin begged._

_I looked up at him and I saw that he was watching me as I slowly took him into my mouth and lightly sucked on it._

_" Oh Padme suck harder my baby." he moaned as I started moving up and down on him as I started sucking a little bit harder._

_Once I got him harder I pulled him out of my mouth and started crawling up on him and only stopping long enough to straddle him, then leaning forward and started kissing his bare chest as I moved up._

_I had just began kissing his neck when I felt him slightly move upward and the tip of his penis was rubbing up against the opening of my vagina. _

_" Put it in me Ani." I said against his lips._

_I moved upward some so he could move his right hand between us so that way he could slowly pushed his penis up inside me._

_" Oh yes Ani!" I moaned before I leaned my head down and capture his lips again but this time it was in a very hot and passionate kiss, as I felt him go deeper inside of me._

_Anakin began kissing me more deeply as he put both hands on my hips before he moved me up and down on him._

_Before I knew it Anakin somehow flipped us over and I was laying there on my back and had him between my legs, and he never pulled out of me either._

_He moved up on his knees and moved my legs so that way they were laying on his shoulders. _

_He leaned down and began kissing me again before he slowly started moving slowly up and down inside of me._

_" Anakin please move faster and harder." I begged him._

_" As you wish Angel." he said as he sat up on his knees and grabbed a hold of my legs as he began to thrust harder and faster into me._

_" Oh yes Anakin I'm coming baby." I cried out._

_" I Padme I'm coming too Angel." he too cried out._

_" OH YEAH BABY!" we cried out together as we came together._

_" I love you so very much Anakin." I said as tears began rolling down my face._

_" I love you so very much too Padme." he said looking down at me and began kissing way the tears._

_He then rose up and slowly pulling out of me and laying down beside me and pulled me into his arms._

_" I wish we could stay here tonight, but we both know Master Obi-Wan wont let us." I said wrapping my arms around him and snuggling up against him._

_" Yeah I know sometime I just want him to get a life and stay out of ours, and also the council members too. Um... Padme there is something I really want you to do for me tomorrow, and that is when you are out with my mom and Beru I want you protect them mostly for me and Owen. Just keep your mind open so that way I can also sense if you need help if something should come up." Anakin said as he sat up on his elbow and looked down at me._

_" I will and I promise to protect them, damn we really need to get going and get back inside the house before Cliegg turns down the power." I said also sitting up._

_" Ok, so I wonder what we are going to do tonight for fun?" Anakin said as he got up and started putting his clothes back on._

_" I don't know what we are going to be doing tonight, but I would like for you to go on ahead and I'll be right there soon, because I need to see if our next contact got my message and answered me." I said looking at him and watched him pull his shirt over his head._

_" Um... ok, but why can't I stay?" he asked sitting down on the bed so he could put on his boots._

_" Um... well, the next person on our contact list is Gardulla." I said as I saw Anakin flinch as I mention his ex-slave owner._

_" I see, well then I'll see you in a few minutes then." he said opening the door and headed out of the room and off the ship without another word or even looking back at me._

_" Oh man." was all I could say getting up from the bed and started getting dress._

_Once I got redress I left the bedroom and went back to the communication desk and made another call to Nal-Hutta._

_" Ah Padme it's been a long time, so what can I do for you?" Gardulla said as she came up on the holo-vid._

_" Good evening Your Highness and I'm sorry to be calling so late but I really need to see you in person and ask you some questions about Master Lily." I said as I saw her lick her lips and trying not to gag._

_" I see and you said that you will be here in about two days, and because are a good friend to the Hutts I will grant you an audience with me when you get here in a couple of days." Gardulla said as she looked straight at me._

_" Thank you so very much, and I will let you know what this is all about when we meet up, I really can't tell you on open communications I hope that you understand." I said and praying that she did understand and not ask me any questions._

_" I understand, and I will see you when you get here. Good night friend and may the Force be with You." Gardulla said before she ended the conversation._

_" Oh boy that was interesting." I said getting up and left the ship and making sure that everything was locked up and secure before walking back to the house._

_" Hey we were about to play a game of sabacc you care to join us?" Beru asked as I walked into the living room._

_" Sure that sounds great." I said sitting down between Anakin and Owen._

_" Well we are now on the generators the power is now off." Cliegg said as he came into the room and took his seat next to Obi-Wan._

_" Well guys am a little tired so I'll see you and Beru early in the morning." I said getting up from the table and hour later._

_" Ok goodnight Padme and sleep tight and have pleasant dreams, and see you in the morning." Shmi said as she too was getting up from the table._

_I walked down the stairs and then down the hallway to the bedroom that I was sharing with both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Once inside the room I shut the door and got undress before putting on my night clothes, after getting redressed I climbed into the bed and was sound asleep._

_The door opened and both Obi-Wan and Anakin came walking into the room twenty minutes later. Anakin shut the door as Obi-Wan got undressed before climbing into his bed and Anakin got undress too and put on his night clothes before climbing into bed._

_Then I felt all three of us falling into a deep and even peaceful sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_I was in the middle of a great dream when I felt arms wrap around my waist and Anakin pulling me closer to him._

_" Mmm." Anakin moaned in the back of my neck._

_" Hey sleepy head." I said rolling over and wrapping my arms around Anakin as I smiled up at him._

_" Hey Angel." He said kissing me very lightly._

_" Mmm, you are so comfy." I said as I kissed him back._

_" Ok you two, you know one of us is still trying to sleep here, and Padme if you are going with Shmi and Beru in getting the mushrooms, then you better start getting up and getting ready." Obi-Wan said sitting up on his right elbow and looking over to me and Anakin._

_" Damn it Master you are no fun at all." Anakin said as he looked over to Obi-Wan from over my body as he too was sitting up on his right elbow._

_" He is right Anakin I better get up and get ready, love you." I said kissing Anakin before rolling over and getting up from the bed._

_I went over to the chair that was across the room and started looking through the bag that I sitting there. Looking though the bag and pulling out the clothes and taking the small bag that I had my toiletries in before walking out the door._

_Walking down the short hallway I found the refresher and walking into the small room._

_Closing and locking the door behind me I put my stuff down on the counter and hanging up my clothes before getting undress._

_Once I was undress I went over to the shower and turned on the water and made sure that the water was warm before grabbing my soap and shampoo, once I had my things I stepped into the shower._

_I turned my back to the water and let the water hit my back and letting the water cascade down my shoulders and back._

_" Oh baby that water feels so good, can I join you?" Anakin asked in my head._

_" No you can not join me, now please get out of my head?" I asked him and began hoping that he would listen to me and leave me alone today." _

_" Ok, well I'm going back to sleep now since I'm not wanted." Anakin said as he started to fall back to sleep._

_I love Anakin with all my heart, but there are times I just want to be alone so that way I can breath, and just have time for myself, and what I wanted to do is have some girl time with Beru and Shmi, I really like them and it's really great to have them around because I have someone to talk to about things that I couldn't talk to Obi-Wan about mostly because he wouldn't understand._

_I finished with my shower and got out of the shower stall and grabbed the towel that I had hung up next to the stall, and began drying myself off before getting dress._

_Once I was dress I stepped out of the refresher and was about to walk down the hallway when I saw Beru come out of the room that she and Owen share together._

_" Morning Padme." she said as I stopped in front of the door to my room._

_" Morning Beru, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." I said putting my hand on the door knob._

_" Ok, and I'll be out in a few minutes and we will get some Caf going before heading out." Beru said before going into the refresher. _

_I nodded and went into the bedroom, only to hear the sound of Obi-Wan snoring very loudly. I just shook m head and went over to my bag and put my clothes into it before going over to the nightstand and picking up my light saber._

_Once I had the saber in my hand I clipped it on my belt and looked at both and Anakin and Obi-Wan before heading out of the room and making my way to the kitchen._

_" Morning Padme; I hope you like some toast to hold us over until we have breakfast later in the morning." Shmi asked me as I came into the kitchen._

_" Oh, morning sure that sounds great to me, so we are going to eat without the guys this morning?" I asked going over to the Caf machine and making a pot of Caf for us to drink and get us wake for the long morning that is head of us._

_" Yes we are going to eat without them this morning, they are still sleeping in but only for just a little while, I think Cliegg is going to be heading over his sister's place today and Owen has class, so that would leave Obi-Wan and Anakin here all by them selves." Shmi said as she put the bread into the toaster._

_" Well I'm not sure what they are going to be doing later this morning when we get back, but if I do know Obi-Wan, he will have him and Anakin working on their fighting techniques, and he is very strict about practicing their saber fights too." I said as Beru came into the room._

_" Morning Beru, here you both go, sit down and eat the toast before we head out in about five minutes." Shmi said as she put the two plates down on the table._

_" Morning, I talked to my mother and she really wants me to spend some time with her and my sister, so I was thinking about spending a few days with them, and my mom's birthday is in two days and I want to be there for her." Beru said as she sat down at the table._

_" That's right I almost forgot about her birthday, sure that sounds like a wonderful idea that you want to spend a few days with her and I know that it would mean a lot for her to be there, tell her happy birthday for me, and maybe we can get together next week for lunch." Shmi said coming to the table and sat down._

_" I'm glad that we are still seeing each other and sure I will tell her that you want to get together with her for lunch next week and I know that she would really like that too, it's so hard for her to make friends all because of my father." Beru said as she put some Jam on her toast._

_" That's great for the two of you still being very close, so what time do you want to go over there?" Shmi asked as she put butter on her toast._

_" I was thinking maybe after lunch, that way I can spend a little time with Owen before he has to go to class this afternoon. But I do need to study some before leaving to head over to my mom's." Beru said as took a bite of her toast._

_" Ok that's sounds good, so what about you Padme what is your plans for today after breakfast." Shmi asked me as she looked at me._

_" Well I'm thinking that I'll just have some quiet time, and work on some meditation skills that Grand Master Yoda has been teaching me." I said taking a bite of my toast._

_" So you are taught by the Grand Master himself, wow that's an honor if you ask me well for me I think that I'm going to do a little bit of my devotions and then do a little bit of gardening." Shmi said as started eating her toast._

_" Yeah I think it's great honor too he is very helpful when you need help in things, but after meditating for a while then I'll see what Obi-Wan wants me to do in my learning." I said as I realized that I haven't done any light saber exercises the whole time we have been here or even on Corellia._

_" That sounds like a busy day for all of us, well we better get going before it gets hot outside." Shmi said as she finished up her toast._

_" Ok that sounds great to me." Beru and I said getting up from the table._

_We went into the kitchen and put our plates into the washer before grabbing the baskets that Shmi and put on the counters._

_Walking into the entry way I looked out the door and saw that in front of the door was the family's speeder._

_" This will get us there a little bit faster to the outer sections of the farm, but we still have to walk to the where the mushrooms are growing at on the vaporizers." Shmi said as we came all the way out of the entry way and going over to the speeder._

_" Ok well I guess it's time to turn on my Jedi senses." I said as I tuned in my senses and at the moment I didn't feel anything, but the family._

_Getting into the speeder, both Beru and Shmi in the front while I took my seat in the back so that way I can keep my senses open to anything that is moving in the desert. Shmi drove us to the Southside of the farm and to the first set of moister vaporizers._

_" Well here we are ladies, Padme do you feel any presents of any thing around here?" Shmi asked as she stopped the speeder._

_" Yes I do feel a small Trimble in the Force, but at the moment I can tell it's way to far away to really tell exactly what it is." I said getting out of the speeder._

_" Ok just keep and eye out for the Raiders that are roaming around the Dune Sea. Ok here you go here is your basket." Shmi said with a smile on her face as she handed me a basket._

_" I will." was all I said taking the basket and then following the two ladies towards the first set of moister vaporizers._

_We were at the last vaporizers when Shmi said that we were done here and that we need to head to the next set of vaporizers._

_We got back to the speeder and Shmi took our baskets and poured the mushrooms that we had collected into the bigger basket that she had in the trunk of the speeder._

_" Ok so where are we going to now?" I asked still feeling the tremble in the Force but this time it seems to be getting a little bit closer to us, but it was still far away._

_" We are going to be heading for the North side now and get all the mushrooms from there before heading back to the house." Shmi said as she started up the speeder after everyone got back into the speeder._

_" Um... wasn't that where Cliegg and Obi-Wan saw those tracks yesterday?" Beru asked._

_" Yes but they really didn't know for sure if they were even tracks that the Raiders made or if a small heard of Banthas made them, and they were a couple days old too." Shmi said as we got closer to the North side of the farm._

_" Well we do need to be very careful, because there are some Sand People that are camped close by." I said as I felt a small group of Sand People that were close by._

_" Ok, can you tell what they are doing at the moment?" Shmi asked as she stopped the speeder._

_" Yes I can sense them and they are just waking up and getting ready for their breakfast, before they start packing up their camp and head out into the desert." I said as we got out of the speeder and like before but only this time I followed the two ladies a little bit slower and I kept my mind focus on that small group of Sand People._

_" Come on slow poke." Beru said with a laugh._

_" Ok I'm coming, but those Sand People are starting to pack up their camp, and they will be moving out very soon." I said picking up my stride and coming up to Beru._

_" Ok then we better hurry up then and get the mushrooms picked, we have four more vaporizers than we did at the South side." Shmi said as we came up to the first vaporizers._

_Ten minutes later we were heading over to the second set of vaporizers that was only fifty yards away from the first one._

_" They are on the move and I think we need to get back to the speeder and head back to the house." I said as I felt the small group come a little bit closer._

_" Ok come on we can get the others later." Shmi said as she picked up her basket and we started heading back to the speeder._

_We were only half way to the speeder when the attack happen, and so suddenly that I didn't have time to react to it._

_I heard Beru scream and then Shmi but before I could get to them I was grabbed from behind and was held very close to the smelly beast that held me in it's arms._

_I tried to break way but the only thing I got was a very hard slap across my face from the Raider who seems to be the leader of the small group. I saw two more Raiders grab both Shmi and Beru and they were being dragged towards the Banthas that were standing not to far from the broken fence._

_" Beru! Shmi! Let me go you filthy bastard." I yelled out as I tried to get out of the Raider's grip._

_The leader of the Raider turned towards me again and looked straight at me before lifting up his Gaffi Stick and hitting me in the stomach with it, but that was his mistake. I fell down to my knees which caused the Raider that was holding to let go of me, and that's when I was able to reach my light saber. _

_Getting up to my feet I active the saber and before the Raider that was behind me knew what was happening I turned quickly and cut off the left arm of the Raider. _

_He fell down to the ground moaning and holding the stump of what was left of his arm. Then the first one, came up behind me and he was swinging his Gaffi Stick but before I could turn around to block him, he thrust the Stick at me but this time I felt a sharp pain run through me body as the bottom part of the stick cut me through the skin. _

_Crying out in pain, I turned on the Raider and began fighting him, but I could tell that I wasn't in any shape to really be fighting him do to the fact that I could feel blood pouring out of the wound in my side._

_" Anakin Help Me Please, I need Your Help! " I called out to Anakin as I felt my strength weakening as the blood ran down my side and down my leg. _

_My last swing that I managed to hit him with actually knock the stick out of the Raider's hand and when he realized there was nothing he could do and was basically defenseless he turned and ran away leaving the rest of his men to die at my hands._

_I managed to catch up with the other two Raiders that had both Beru and Shmi. I came up behind the one that was holding Shmi and trying to carry her to his Bantha but she was giving him a huge fight too, I swung my saber at the Raider and he let's just say he never knew what him, I server his head clean off his shoulders, and when this happen Shmi dropped to the ground and rolled away from the Raider's dead body._

_" Oh my Padme, your bleeding sweetheart." Shmi cried out and coming over to me when she saw the blood that was pooling around my feet and soaking into the desert sand._

_" I'm ok, get to the speeder while I'll get Beru." I said as I started for the last Raider who already had Beru on his Bantha and was about to mount it, but before I could get close to him, he turned around and brought up his Gaffi Stick and he managed to knock my saber out of my hands and it went under the Bantha, and of course the stupid beast some how managed to bury the saber under the sand._

_Using the Force I grabbed the dead Raider's Gaffi Stick and began fighting with the last Raider._

_" Mom!" I heard Anakin yell out as he came up to his mother, who was picking up the mushrooms that was dropped on the ground and putting them back into the basket._

_" Anakin how did you know to come here?" Shmi asked as she picked up the last mushroom._

_" Padme called out to me, where is she mom she needs me." Anakin said as he began looking around the area._

_" She is over by the fence and Anakin she is badly hurt too." Shmi said as Obi-Wan came over to her and took the basket from her._

_" Obi-Wan can you help my mom into the speeder am going to help Padme." Anakin said as he let go of his mom and headed towards me._

_The Raider just kept his on slought on me because he knew that I was getting weaker and weaker with each hit, then I felt Anakin's present and because of that the Raider too sense something was up and he stopped just long enough for me to reach out for my saber, and activated and as Anakin came up to us, I turned and cut right through the middle of the Raider, and both halves of him fell down to the ground._

_" Padme!" Anakin screamed out and ran up to me just as I collapsed to the ground._

_" Anakin?" I said as the blackness took over me._

_" Anakin?" Obi-Wan said as he came up behind Anakin, who was leaning down beside me, and putting his hand on his shoulder._

_" She is still alive, but very weak and bleeding badly here. Um... Master can you get Beru while I carry Padme to the speeder." Anakin said as he wiped the tears away before picking me up._

_" Ok take her to the speeder and I'll get Beru off the Bantha." Obi-Wan said as he also noticed that my face was starting to bruise up some from when first Raider hit me across the face._

_" Oh my, Anakin is she?" Shmi asked as watched Anakin carry me up to her and gently laid me in the back of the speeder._

_" She is alive, but we do need to get her fixed up very fast or she will bleed to death." Anakin said as he got into the speeder and gently moved my head into his lap just as Obi-Wan and Beru came up to the speeder._

_" Oh my is she ok?" Beru asked as she saw me laying in the back seat with my head on Anakin's lap._

_" She will be fine if we get her to the ship and hook her up to the bacta." Obi-Wan said as looked down at me and could tell that I had went into a healing meditation, and by the time we get to the ship I will be a little bit healed._

_" Ok, Obi-Wan take the speeder bike back to the house am going to ride with the girls." Anakin said as Shmi and Beru got into the speeder._

_" Ok I'll see you guys back at the house then." Obi-Wan said as he walked over to the speeder bike and got on._

_Shmi turned on the speeder and we sped off across the open desert before coming up to the house._

_" Shmi, Beru! Where is Padme?" Cliegg asked as he and Owen came out of the house._

_" She is in the back with Anakin and she is hurt, Anakin is going to take her to your ship, and she has lost a lot of blood, but if it was for her, we would be either taken to the camp and held captive or they would have killed us right there, and who knows what they would have done to us if they got us to their camp." Shmi said as she got out of the speeder and came up to Cliegg who took her into his arms and held her._

_As Beru did the same thing, getting out of the speeder and heading over to Owen who pulled her into his arms and held her as she started to cry._

_" Thank the gods that she was with you both, and I hope that she will be ok." Cliegg said as Obi-Wan helped Anakin get me out of the speeder._

_" She will be ok, she has started her healing meditation, so that means she will be in the bacta for a couple of hours." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin took me towards the ship._

_The small family just nodded before heading into the house._

_Obi-Wan unlocked the hatch way door and the ramp came down and before the ramp hit the ground Anakin was walking up it, and carrying straight for the medical bay of the ship._

_He gently laying me down on the bed as Obi-Wan grabbed the medical kit and began going through and found the bacta patch that he was going to put on the cut before putting me into the bacta tank that we had aboard the ship._

_" Hello?" Shmi called out as she came aboard the ship._

_" We are in here mom." Anakin called out._

_Shmi walked into the room and came over to the bed and left up the bloody shirt and saw that it had stopped bleeding and the cut was still wide open._

_" Ok you two get out so that way I can change her into another shirt after cleaning the wound some and even sewing it up before it get infected." Shmi said as she started pushing both Obi-Wan and Anakin out of the room._

_Once the door of the medical bay was closed Shmi sat me up and pulled my shirt off of me and then taking a damp cloth and began cleaning the wound before putting on the clean shirt._

_" It's ok Padme, you need to lay back down and just relax." Shmi said as she put her hand on my shoulder and slightly held me down._

_" I'm so sorry, I failed Cliegg and Anakin." I said opening my eyes and tears began welling up in my eyes._

_" Now why should you be sorry for, and no you didn't fail anybody, because if it wasn't for you Beru and I would be either held captive or worse yet killed by those monsters." Shmi said as she started sewing up the wound._

_" But still I should have been more alert and sense them, but instead I was focusing on the other group that was moving further into the desert." I said as the tears began to flow harder._

_" Well it's over now, and the best thing for you to do now is get some rest." Shmi said as she finished sewing up the wound._

_" But still I should have been more alert." I said as tears were coming faster and rolling down my very sore face._

_" It's ok sweetie." Shmi said as she took me into her arms and held me as I cried even harder._

_" Hey mom, what's going on I can feel that Padme is very upset." Anakin said as he came into the room and saw me in his mother's arms._

_" She is ok, but at the moment she is blaming herself for what happen to us this morning. Padme Anakin is here, and I'm going to leave you with him, I have to go and fix breakfast ok, and Anakin um... how did you and Obi-Wan know that something was wrong this morning?" Shmi asked as Obi-Wan came into the room._

_" Anakin woke up from a very deep sleep and he screamed out Padme's name and then said that she was in trouble and that we need to get up and get dress and that Padme was hurt and needed him." Obi-Wan said as he looked over to Anakin and saw that he had me in his arms and was holding me._

_" Wow they must have a very strong connection with each other, and that would mean that they are destine to be together, and nothing will brake that bond that they have, and you know that if they are separated I do believe that it would kill them." Shmi said as she looked over to me and Anakin and saw that we had our heads together and were talking in very low tones._

_" I do understand , and I even have to agree with you in that, they should never be separated, but it's not up to me what will happen to them, it's the council's decision on what to do with them." Obi-Wan said as he smiled as watched Anakin kiss my nose._

_" They do make a very cute couple." Shmi said as she watched her son, and saw how much he loves me._

_" Yes they do." Obi-Wan smile._

_" Well I better get going and get breakfast started, see you guys soon." Shmi said before heading out of the room and off the ship._

_" Anakin we need to put the patches on her wound, so that way she wont get an infection." Obi-Wan said as he came up to us._

_" Lay back down so I can put the bacta patches on your wound, and if you feel better later maybe we can go somewhere together." Anakin said as he let go and helped me lay back down on the bed._

_" Ok Padme this is going to sting just a little bit but it should help you heal faster." Obi-Wan said as he opened up the bacta patches._

_" Ok I'm ready for it Master." I said as Anakin took my hand and held it as Obi-Wan placed the patch onto the wound._

_" Oww!" I cried out as I felt the patch going on to the wound._

_" I'm so sorry Padme." Obi-Wan said giving me a sympathy look._

_" It's ok Master, and I do know that you are just trying to help me, and thank you Obi-Wan." I said as he pulled down the shirt that I had on, which Shmi helped me put on while she was cleaning up the wound and getting all the blood off my side, but my pants still had blood all over it, and I could feel some blood in my shoe._

_" You are welcome Padme, now you just lay here and try to get some sleep and I'll come by and get you when breakfast is ready." Obi-Wan said as he walked to the door._

_" Ok, but I would like to be inside the house and go to bed in there... um... where is my saber?" I said as I started looking up at Anakin in somewhat of a panic._

_" Ok I think we can do that for you and as for you saber it's on the nightstand in the bedroom, I went there to get you some pants to put on before you come back inside the house." Obi-Wan said back over to the medical bed and putting patting the end of the bed where he put the pants._

_I just nodded to him and I motion for him and Anakin to leave me so that way I could put on my clean pants._

_The both nodded and left the room, I unbutton my pants and slowly lowered my pants and taking off my shoes and sure enough the was blood inside my shoe. I poured the blood onto the floor of the medical bay and slowly leaned forward and grabbed my pants and slowly pulled them up my legs and over my hips, thank goodness Obi-Wan grabbed a pair of pants that I didn't have to do anything but just pull them up._

_" Can we come back in?" Anakin asked as he stuck his head into the room._

_" Yes, but you might want to active the medical droid so it can clean up the mess that's on the floor." I said giving him a weak smile._

_" Ok let me do that, come on in Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he went over to the door that was on the other side of the room and opening it up and active the medical droid, and told him that there was a lot of blood on the floor and it needed to be cleaned up._

_Then Anakin came back to me, and with Obi-Wan's help they both got me off the table and held onto me as we walked off the ship and walked back to the house. _

_" Padme are you ok sweetheart?" Cliegg asked as I came into the room._

_" I'm doing ok, I am hurting a little bit, but I'm going to lay down and rest some before breakfast." I said as I gave Cliegg a weak smile and I also felt my legs start going weak on me._

_" Ok you get into the bed and get all the rest that you need before breakfast." Cliegg said as he gave me a smile, before Anakin and Obi-Wan helped me to the bedroom._

_I laid down on the bed and Anakin took off my shoes before cover me up._

_" Get some sleep and if you need anything just call me ok, love you." Anakin said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss._

_" Ok I well and I love you too." I said as I kissed him again before closing my eyes._

_" Come on Anakin we need to let her sleep some, and don't worry she has already started to heal, and she should be able to move around by lunch time, but no sparring with her just yet though." Obi-Wan said as he came over to us and took Anakin's arm and led him out of the bedroom._

_" You know she feel guilty, because she feels like failed both you and Cliegg." Shmi said as Anakin and Obi-Wan came back into the living room and sat down on the couch._

_" You know she really shouldn't feel that way because she did save you and Beru, and to me she is a hero in my eyes." Cliegg said as he patted his wife's leg._

_" Well that still doesn't make her feel any better, but why she feels bad is because she didn't sense the four Raiders, that's because she was sensing another small group of Sand People, but they were camping not to far away." Shmi said as she got up from her seat that was next to her husband._

_" I wonder why she couldn't sense them, unless they masked their present with the ones she was sensing?" Anakin said as he sat there and began to ponder on that thought._

_" That could be, well I better see how Beru is doing in the kitchen." Shmi said as she left the room and went into the kitchen._

_" Anakin can you go and get Padme and let her know that breakfast is ready and see if she want to eat with us or have breakfast in bed?" Shmi said as she put the food down on the table, thirty minutes later._

_" I will eat with you guys." I said coming into the dining room._

_" Padme you really should have waited for someone to help you get up and come to the table." Shmi said as she rushed over to me and put her arm around me and led me over to the table where everyone was already sitting at._

_" I'm feeling a lot better but the only thing is that there are still some soreness, but if I don't do anything physical then I'll be fine." I said as I sat down at the table._

_" So what are you guys going to be doing today, while Cliegg is at his sister's place?" Owen asked as he buttered his toast._

_" Well I'm going to see my mother and sister for a few days, my mom's birthday is in a couple of days so I want to be with her when she celebrates it, and no my father isn't home she told me that he left on some kind of business trip and will be gone for two weeks." Beru said as she sat down in her seat next to Owen._

_" Well I'm hoping to head over to Mos Espa so I could pick up a few parts for the Twilight, and if you like Beru we can take you to your family's homestead." Anakin said as he took a bite of his omelet._

_" Thank you Anakin I would like that, very much, Owen what are you doing today?" Beru asked as she took a sip of her Caf._

_" I have a class today, and then a study group. You have a great time with your mom and sister and tell her happy birthday for me and maybe we can take her out for dinner later next week." Owen said as he took some more bites from his omelet._

_" Anakin do you think we can go and see my aunt and uncle on our way back from Mos Espa, they live between Mos Eisley and Mos Espa." I said as I took a bite of my omelet._

_" Sure that's fine with me, but only on one condition, when we get back you will have to lay down and rest before dinner." Anakin said as he gave me a smile._

_" Yes, master, um... oh my..." I said as it just hit me that early this morning I had killed two maybe three people._

_" Padme what's wrong sweetie?" Shmi asked as she saw the terror in my eyes._

_" I...um...I need to get out of here...sorry!" was all I said as I got up from the table and ran out of the house._

_Once outside I looked around me and all I could see is nothing but sand. Then I saw my ship, so I ran to it and opened up the hatch door and walked up the ramp after it came down on the ground. Once inside the ship I lifted the ramp and shut and locked the door before heading to my sleeping quarters, walking into the room and closing and locking the door. Climbing into the bed, I carefully laid down and turning over on my right side because first of all I don't want to tear out the stitches and my side was hurting a little bit, then I pulled my pillow closer around my head and I began to cry._

_" Padme?" I heard Anakin call out, as he came onto the ship and stood in the middle of the lounge._

_I just laid there and even cried harder, as I heard Anakin come to the door and tapped on it first before trying to open the door._

_" Padme, can I come in please, I know there is something wrong, please Angel let me in?" Anakin begged me for me to open the door._

_Using the Force I unlocked and opened the door, all without turning around to face the door._

_" I really hate to say this but I really want to be left alone Anakin." I said before reburying my face back into my pillow and start crying again._

_" I really do understand, but I'm here mostly for my mom, she is very worried about you Padme, and so am I. Padme please don't close me out, I just want to help you is all baby?" Anakin said as he came over to the bed and looked down at me before sitting down on the bed._

_" Hold me please Anakin." was all I said as I looked at him and tears began to flow again._

_I moved over and Anakin laid down and wrapped his arms around me and held me very carefully as I cried myself to sleep._

_" Anakin, Padme!" Obi-Wan called out as he came aboard the ship and looked around for his two Padawans._

_" I'm in here." Anakin quietly called out in a very low voice._

_" Um... what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he stared at us from the doorway._

_" She is very upset and she has cried herself asleep." Anakin said as he let go of me and sat up as Obi-Wan came right into the room and stood at the end of the bed._

_" Oh, can you tell what has gotten her so upset, because everyone in the house is worried about her." Obi-Wan said as he looked down at me._

_" Sorry master, I can't tell what's wrong with her because she is blocking me, and when I do get inside she just pushes me out." Anakin said as I started to stir but I woke up screaming._

_" Padme, it's ok you're safe on the ship." Obi-Wan said as he dropped down on his knees so that way he could take a hold of my hands in his._

_" Master? Anakin...I'm so sorry for this...it's just... well... um... I never killed a being before these Raiders were the very first creatures that I have killed." I said as I looked at both Obi-Wan and Anakin who had move to sit at the edge of the bed._

_" I see, well Padme don't feel so bad, because you had to do what you had to do, because if you didn't kill them, they would have taken you captive, or worst they could have killed you and besides you were only defending yourself and even protecting Shmi and Beru." Obi-Wan said as he looked up at me._

_" I know master but I still do find it very hard to accept that I killed someone." I said as I felt Anakin wrap his arms around me again, he had gotten up and came up behind me and sat down behind me so that way he was leaning against the head board._

_" Believe it or not I know how you feel, because I too felt the same way when I killed my first person, and believe it or not to this day, I still feel the same way too." Anakin said as he looked over to Obi-Wan and also telling him one of his secrets too._

_" Really, I didn't know that Anakin, but you know what the both of you are not the only ones, because I at first I would like to come to a peaceful solution to any kind of problems rather than to fight it out and it ends up that there is a killing." Obi-Wan said._

_" Really, well I want to thank you both, because you guys really have made me feel a little better about what happen today, and I will try to think that it's either me or the person, when it comes to a life and death situation." I said sitting up and wiping the tears way from my eyes._

_" You are very welcome, so if you are feeling better now are you ready to head out to Mos Espa, because I really need to get going and get those parts for the Twilight." Anakin said as he got up from the bed._

_" Oh yeah just give me a minute to wash my face then we can get going, so Obi-Wan what are you going to do today?" I asked getting up from the bed._

_" I think I'm gong to hang around here and do some meditation, and there is also a council meeting that I'm going to sitting in; in about a hour. So you two go and have some fun and Anakin please stay out of trouble, and Padme if you feel like you need to rest let Anakin know and Anakin if she says that she is tired then you guys start heading home, because we don't need you getting an infection or pulling out the stitches that Shmi put in you Padme." Obi-Wan said as he looked at both me and Anakin._

_" Yes Master!" Anakin and I said together._

_" Very funny, I really don't like it when you two start saying the same thing at the same time, I really do find it very creepy." Obi-Wan said with a laugh as we walked out of the room and off the ship, but when we came into the house I went over to the kitchen sink and washed my face, before I headed into the living room._

_" Padme are you ok?" Cliegg asked as I came in and stood next to Anakin._

_" Yes sir, I'm fine now thank you." I said looking around the room and at the small family that was sitting around room._

_" That's so good to hear, well Anakin the speeder is all ready for you and you both have a safe and fun day." Cliegg said as he handed Anakin the keys to the speeder._

_" Thanks and you too have a safe and great day too sir." Anakin said as he took the keys just as Beru came back into the living room with a small traveling bag._

_Anakin went over to her and took the bag from her then we head out of the house and to the speeder._

_" Take care and see you in a few days, I love you." Owen said as he came over to Beru and held her in his arms._

_" I will and I'll see you in a few days, and I love you too Owen." Beru said as she stood on her tip toes and gave Owen a tender kiss._

_They separated and then Beru climbed into the front seat of the speeder, while I got into the back._

_Before we could take off Cliegg went over to the speeder bike and getting on it and zoomed by us and out the gate._

_We waved bye to Obi-Wan, Shmi and Owen before Anakin hit the gas and we headed out of the protected area of the homestead and headed across the hot sandy desert._

_It was twenty minutes later we pasted Cliegg's sister's place and he and his sister was standing in the yard watching the two children playing and they waved at us as we went on by the homestead. It was five minutes later we came up to a gate that was the entrance way to Beru's family's homestead._

_Beru got out of the speeder and pushed in a code and then the gates opened up and Anakin drove right through the gate._

_Beru got back into the speeder and Anakin drove the speeder right up to the entrance of the homestead._

_" Beru welcome home, and who are our friends?" Beru's mother asked as she came out the door for the homestead._

_" Mom, hey. This is Paddy and Shmi's son Anakin Skywalker." Beru said getting out of the speeder and coming up to her mother who gave her a hug._

_" Oh wow, so you are Anakin that Shmi is always talking about, and it's so nice to meet you too Paddy, um... aren't you Luna's niece?" Beru's mother asked as Anakin got out of the speeder and grabbed Beru's bag for her and put it down on the ground next to her and her mother._

_" Yes ma'am I'm that Anakin that my mother has told you all about." Anakin said as a teenage girl came out of the house but she hid mostly behind her mother and sister._

_" And yes ma'am I'm Luna's niece, and am hoping to see her and my uncle today." I said as Beru hugged the younger girl._

_" Ok they heard that you were here on Tatooine and was wondering if you were going to see them, Oh I saw your aunt in town yesterday." Beru's mother said._

_" Oh then I guess my cousin told them that I was here, I saw him when we first go here a couple of days ago." I said._

_" Well I hate to say this but we really do need to get going, but it was very nice to meet you." Anakin said as he looked at Beru and nodded to her._

_" Well it was very nice to finally getting to meet you both." Beru's mother said to us before she and the younger girl went back inside the house._

_" Well this a good bye for us, because we have to leave really early tomorrow morning for a meeting that we have tomorrow afternoon, and it was great meeting you, and I hope we will see you and Owen again soon." I said getting into the front seat of the speeder._

_" Oh well it was great to finally get to meet you both, and I know this visit really means a lot to your mother Anakin, and Padme thank you for saving me this morning you really a great person and a true hero to me." Beru said as tears began to well up in her eyes._

_" You are so very welcome Beru, and all I want to is to be your friend, because I really don't feel much like a hero." I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes again._

_" Ok and bye guys and May the Force Be With You both." Beru said before turning around and taking her bag and heading inside the house after her mother and sister._

_We left the homestead and making sure that the gate was shut and locked and the fence was turned on before we headed towards Mos Espa._

_Anakin drove us across the hot desert and it was only an hour and half later when we were pulling up in front of Watto's Junk Shop._

_" Ani you comea backa?" Watto said as we walked into the shop._

_" No am not coming back, I'm here because I'm buying some parts for a ship, and here is the list of the parts that I need." Anakin said as he handed Watto the list of parts that he needs for the Twilight._

_" Mmm, you are in lucka I do have these partsa in stock, buta it willa takea a while fora me to getta them togethera." Watto said as he looked at the list that Anakin gave him._

_" That's fine, we are going out for lunch, so will an hour and half give you enough time to get the parts together?" Anakin asked as the bell rang and a very young guy came into the shop._

_" Yeaha that willa givea me enough a timea?" Watto said as he frowned at the person who just came into the shop._

_" Ok then we will be ... are you ok Watto?" Anakin whispered to his old ex-owner._

_" Umm ... yeaha, but that is onea of thosea dead beats I tolda you abouta." Watto said as he looked past Anakin and watched the guy pick up a transmitter part and was looking at but was also looking around the shop too, like he was casing the place._

_" I see, I can tell you ..." Anakin started to say._

_" Umm ... excuse me but you need to either buy that part or put it down where you found it and leave this place, and if I ever catch you in here again you will rot in prison do I make myself clear." I said coming up to the guy._

_" Mind your business or else." the guy said as turned and looked at me._

_" Yes I do mind, and it is my business when you are stealing from a friend of mine, and you will put that part down and leave this shop and never come back." I said as I used my Jedi mind trick on the guy._

_The guy blinking a couple of times before putting the part down and also pulling out a couple of other small parts out of a pocket and putting them down on the table and turned way from it and started walking for the door and also mumbling about never coming back to the shop._

_" Thanka you, Miss Padme you area a greata person." Watto said as he flew over to me and was about to hug me but I backed away from him._

_" Your welcome, well if you are ready Anakin its lunch time and I would like to get something to eat." I said giving Watto a smile._

_" And becausea of whata you just dida for me, the parts for youra ship is ona the housea." Watto said with a huge smile on his face._

_" Thanks Watto your not so bad after all, We'll be back in an hour to pick up the parts. Ready for lunch Angel?" Anakin asked me as he came over and put his arm around me._

_We said bye to Watto and headed out the door and back into the desert heat and the bright suns light. Going over to the speeder Anakin helped into the front seat before going over to his side of the speeder and getting into the driver's side._

_He drove us down the street and ziging and zagging through the early afternoon traffic of Mos Espa. He came to a stop right in front of the out door cafes. _

_" Well here we are." Anakin said shutting off the engine and getting out before coming over to me and helping me out of the speeder._

_We walked up to the menu that was placed outside the cafe and we started looking at it to see if this is a place that we really wanted to eat at._

_" Didn't you say that your Aunt and Uncle lives between here and Mos Eisley?" Anakin asked as he saw what he wanted to eat._

_" Yeah, and believe it or not we passed their place." I said still trying to figure out what I wanted to eat._

_" Ok, you I thought I saw a building off in the distance, so my only question for you now is how are you feeling?" Anakin asked as he put his arm around me again before we turned away from the sign and went to find a table under the tent._

_" Yes that was their place that you saw, it's their docking bay for the family's ship. I to answer your question I'm ok at the moment, but there is a little bit of pain but I can bear it." I said grimacing some as found a table and Anakin pulled out a chair for me._

_" Well then we after we get the parts at Watto's we will stop at your Aunt and Uncle's for a short visit ok." Anakin said as he went to the chair beside me that was facing the street and sat down._

_" Ok that sounds really great." I said as Anakin picked up the lunch menu that was laying on the table._

_" So what do you want to have, am thinking about having the Bantha burger." Anakin said as the waitress came out of the building and came over to the table._

_" Good afternoon, so what can I get you both to drink, and if you are ready to order I can take that too?" the waitress said as she looked at Anakin and it looked like that she was about to drool over him._

_" Yes am ready to order, I'll have the Bantha burger and tea to drink please." Anakin said as he felt the present of his old best friend coming near us._

_" Ok the Bantha burger plate and tea and for you miss?" the waitress asked as she turned her attention to me._

_" I'll have to same thing please." I said and the waitress gave me a smile before heading inside the building with our orders._

_" You know I wonder what everybody is doing back at the Temple?" Anakin said as he sat back in his seat._

_" I sometimes wonder the same thing, but I do know there are two Padawans that want to get into your pants so very bad." I said as I sat there and watched the traffic on the street go flying by us._

_" Oh really and who are they so that way I can stay away from them, and now they will never get that chance as well as all the other girls at the Temple, that's because there is only one girl that has that honor." Anakin said as he leaned over to me and began kissing my neck._

_" Well thanks for that honor my wonderful lover, and the two are Alyxandra and Klawdia and yes they are both really total bitches too." I said turning my head and he began kissing me._

_" Anakin Skywalker what such a surprise to see you here in Mos Espa, and your friend too." Melee said as she, Wald and Kitster showed up and sat down at the table with us._

_" Um... hey guys we are here on business, at the moment we are waiting for some parts for my ship that I'm working on." Anakin said as the waitress came back to our table with our food and drinks._

_" Wow you have a ship, you know there are times I wish I could get off this sand box." Seek said as he looked over at my plate._

_" Well yeah we both have ships and at the moment my ship is over at the Lars' homestead, um ... please don't touch my food." I said giving Seek a very dirty look._

_" So you have been there visiting your mom?" Amee asked._

_" Yes we have been staying there with them for a couple of days, and it's really cool to know that I now have a step-brother. I find him very cool to be around too." Anakin said as he took a sip of his tea._

_The waitress left with everybody else's food and drink orders._

_" Oh just great here comes Rolla." Melee said in a very snotty tone._

_" Um ... do you have a problem with him." I said with a slight nasty tone in my voice._

_" I just don't like him, all because he thinks he is so great all because his family is rich." Melee said as she made a dirty look as Rolla came over to our table._

_" Hey guys, Paddy it's so great to see you again." Rolla said as he came over to me and leaned down to give me a hug._

_" Oww! Rolla careful I have some stitches in my side." I said as I cried out in pain._

_" Oh Paddy am so very sorry that I hurt you, what happen?" Rolla said as he stepped back from me._

_" I got into a fight with a Tuskin Raider." I said and I saw everybody's eyes widen when I mention the Tuskin Raider._

_" Don't you mean four of them, sweetheart." Anakin said as he leaned over and kissed me again._

_" Oh my gods, you fought with four of them, so what happen?" Amee asked, as the waitress brought out everybody's food and drinks._

_" Well I was attacked by three of them, but one really didn't fight me, because I didn't give him a chance too, but in the end of the fight three of them died and one escaped, and the one that got away had stabbed me in my left side with his Gaffi Stick and I also saved Anakin's mother and Beru from the Raiders too, well any way it was Shmi who stitched me up pretty good and thank goodness for Bacta patches too." I said as I looked up at my cousin because I now know that he would tell my Aunt who in turn will tell my Grandmother and Father who in turn will tell my mother._

_" Oh man I'm so sorry if I hit your wound, and I hope that I didn't open it up when I hugged you?" Rolla said in total fear that he did something wrong._

_" No you didn't do anything so don't worry, I been hurting for a little while, but am ok." I said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze._

_" Thank goodness for that, well I do need to be going because I came here to pick up a few things before heading out to see my grand parents for a couple of weeks, I'll talk to you later." Rolla said as he kissed my cheek before leaving the cafe area and headed across the street to a bazaar that sales all kinds of stuff from clothes all the way to food._

_" Thank goodness he is now gone." Melee said as she had a nasty look on her face._

_" You know if I was hurting at the moment I would get up from my chair and knock your ass right across the street." I said as I balled up my hand into a fist._

_" Um ... Paddy you must remember our rule about anger." Anakin said as he took a hold of it and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_" No, this time I will not control my tempter, because I'm not going to have low class whore talk bad about my family, and you are very lucky that Anakin is holding me back from knocking your sorry jealous ass right out of that chair." I said pulling my hand out of Anakin's hold._

_" Anakin you're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?" Melee said with a pout on her face._

_" No I'm not going to do anything about it, because I remember all the names that you and Seek here used to call me, so how does it feel to be getting your own medicine served right back at you." Anakin said as he gave her a smile as he finished the rest of his lunch._

_" So how does if feel, am done here lets go Anakin, I'm starting to hurt really bad and I just want to lay down too." I said twing in pain._

_" Ok then let's go." Anakin said getting up and then standing next to me he helped me up and we went inside the building to pay for our check before going to the speeder and getting into it, and we started heading back to Watto's Junk Shop to pick up our order._

_" Watto we're back." Anakin called out as he walked back into the shop._

_" Gooda here are youra parts thata you needa." Watto said as he motion at the huge box that was filled with parts for the Twilight._

_" Thanks you ... um ... Watto there are double of things in the box, I only needed one of each part." Anakin said as he looked inside the box and saw that Watto had double the order._

_" Yesa I knowa and youa nevera know when youa needa spar parts." Watto said as Wald came into the shop._

_" Thank you, well I better get this stuff in the speeder." Anakin said as one of the droids came over and picked up the box and started for the door._

_Anakin followed the droid out and got into the speeder as the droid put the parts into the back seat of the speeder._

_Anakin then waved bye to Watto and Wald who where standing out side the door of the shop._

_Anakin drove us out of Mos Espa and headed over to where he saw the entrance way to my family's homestead here on Tatooine. I punched in the code for the gate and the fence, and once Anakin went through I closed and reactive the fence before getting back into the speeder._

_Anakin drove us up to the entrance of the main house that belongs to my Aunt and Uncle._

_" Padme it's so great to see you." my Aunt said as she and my Uncle came out of the house._

_" Hey Aunt Lhia its great to see you too... careful ... I have stitches right there." I said as she gave me a hug._

_" Oh my I'm sorry I didn't hurt you, what happen?" Lhia asked as she stood back and looked over to my shoulder and saw Anakin standing behind me._

_" I got into a with a Tuskin Raider, and somewhat lost, but the other three Raiders didn't they died. Oh Aunt Lhia, Uncle Phrederick this is Anakin Skywalker, Anakin this is my Aunt Lhia and Uncle Phrederick." I said as I introduced him to the adults._

_" Anakin's its great to finally meet you, your mother is a good friend of mine and she has told me so much of you, please come inside would you guys like something to drink?" my aunt said as her and my uncle led us inside the house._

_" It's nice to meet you guys too, and yes please that sounds great." Anakin said as we went into the living room and sat down._

_My aunt went into the kitchen and poured the drinks before coming back into the living room._

_" We can only stay for a little bit, because I'm hurting a little bit and I do need to go and lay down too. And Rodryk said that you guys need to pack because you are going to Corellia to see Grandma and Grandpa." I said as taking a sip of my drink._

_" Ok, and yeah mom and dad's anniversary is coming up and we want to be there, we are already done we are going to be leaving when Rodryk comes back from town." my aunt said as she noticed that I was a looking tired and started to look very pale._

_" That's right, we saw him when we were in town about twenty minutes ago." I said feeling just a little dizzy._

_" Um... I think we better get going now Padme... sorry to be leaving when we just got here, but you are not looking so good." Anakin said as he noticed and even felt that was getting weaker and weaker by the minute._

_" He is right you should start heading back to the Lars and get to bed." my aunt said._

_" Ok, but Ani... your going to have..." was all I could say._

_" Come on baby I got you." Anakin said getting up and picking me up he carried me out to the speeder and putting me in the speeder very carefully._

_" Sorry it was short, but it was nice to meet you Anakin and please take care of my sweet niece." my aunt said as she watched Anakin get into the speeder._

_" Thank you and it was nice to meet the both of you and I hope that you guys have a safe trip to Corellia." Anakin said before hitting the gas and we flew off and headed back home._

_Twenty minutes we were pulling into the garage and once Anakin had shut off the engine he got out and came over to me and gently picked me up from out of the speeder and put me down on my feet and helped me walk into the house._

_" Anakin and Padme it's so great to have you back home, clean up because dinner is ready." Shmi said as we came into the house._

_We went over to the kitchen sink and cleaned up before going into the dinning room and seeing every one but Beru was sitting down at the table._

_" Well guys I'm off to bed so I'll see you really early in the morning." I said an hour later as we sat around in the living room, and I got up from the couch._

_" Ok goodnight Padme; oh wait let me change the patch and also make sure that there isn't any infection." Shmi said as she too got up from her chair._

_I went into the room and sat down on the bed while Shmi came into the room with the medical bag, she pulled my shirt up and pulled the patch off and then looked at the stitches and every thing seemed to be healing nicely._

_Once she left the room I went over my bag and pulled out my night clothes and got undress before climbing into bed and falling sound asleep, but only to be waken up when Anakin and Obi-Wan came to bed, and once they got into the beds and falling sound asleep, and when I heard Obi-Wan start to snore I knew that I had to fall back to sleep, but before I could Anakin put his arms around me and pulled me close to him and I began to feel safe very safe in his arms. Closing my eyes I finally feel back to sleep and laying there in my lover's arms._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_Here it is in the pre-dawn and I woke up feeling a little sick to my stomach. Getting up out of bed I made my way to the refresher, as I walked down the small hallway I kept feeling small cramp in my left side where I was wounded._

_Finally getting to the refresher I walked into the room and closing and locking the door. Going over to the sink and looking into the mirror I was shocked to see how red my face is and beads of sweat starting to form on my forehead. _

_I grabbed on to the edge of the sink when a sharp pain hit me, bending my head downwards over the sink I began to throwing up._

_" Great just what I need at this moment." I said to myself as I felt more pain coming from the wound in my side._

_Turning on the water I began cleaning up the small mess that I had made, looking around the sink area I saw a small hand towel, grabbing it I put it under the faucet and wetting it with cold water. _

_Putting the cool towel onto my forehead trying to cool the heat that I was starting to feel._

_" Padme are you ok?" Anakin asked as he was tapping on the door._

_" Um... yeah... I'm fine." was all I could say as I began to feel really dizzy._

_" No you're not Padme so please open up this door, or I'll open it up myself...PADME !" Anakin said as he was starting to get light headed and that's when he knew something was very wrong._

_Using the Force Anakin opened the refresher door and walked inside the room. He was only half way in when he saw me laying on the floor._

_" Padme!" Anakin called out as he raced over to my side and kneeling down to get a closer look and that's when he realized that I was unconcession._

_" Anakin what are you ..." Obi-Wan said at the entrance of the refresher._

_" Something is wrong with her Master." Anakin said turning his head towards Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan looked at the young man and he saw that Anakin had total look of panic ion his face, and he also saw tears coming to his eyes._

_" Let me see, um... Anakin go to the ship and active the medical droid and also get the bacta capsule ready for her." Obi-Wan said coming up to Anakin and putting his hand on the Padawan's shoulder._

_" Master, I can't live with out her." Anakin said cradled me in his arms._

_" I know Anakin, so please get up and do what I ask, or we well lose her... great there is an infection the wound." Obi-Wan said as he looked down and noticed that there was a yellow-greenish seepage coming out from the bacta patch._

_Anakin got up and took off running out of the refresher._

_" Anakin what's wrong?" Shmi asked as he rushed passed her on the way out of the house._

_" Mom it's Padme... I have to..." was all he could say before heading out of the house._

_Shmi put the knife down and headed for the refresher and saw that the door was wide open and stepping inside the room._

_" What is going on ... Oh my ... what happen?" She asked as she saw me laying on the floor and Obi-Wan next to my side wiping the yellow-greenish puss from the wound._

_" It seems that the wound is infected and we need to get her to our ship and in the bacta capsule or we are going to lose her." Obi-Wan said looking up at Shmi._

_" I thought I cleaned the wound completely out before I stitched her up, so you think it's something else that has caused this?" Shmi asked watching Obi-Wan taking a sample of the puss. _

_" Yes... I have a feeling that it's some kind of poison... and I believe that the Raider who stabbed her had some kind of poison on the end of his Gaffi stick." Obi-Wan said closing the lid of the small jar that he had found in the cabinet._

_" I see... I haven't heard of them ever using any kind of poison... but then again there is very little known about the Tuskin Raiders." Shmi said as she was trying to remember what she knows about the Tuskin Raiders._

_" Well it could be something new that they have just figured out." Obi-Wan said before placing a small hand towel onto the wound bending down and picking me up in his arms._

_Obi-Wan carried me out of the refresher and down the hallway and into the living room before passing Cliegg and Owen who had just walked into the living room from the kitchen._

_" What's happening?" Cliegg asked._

_" Padme's wound is infected ... and he believes that it's more than just an infection, Obi-Wan thinks that some how she was poison." Shmi said coming into the living room behind Obi-Wan._

_" Poison you say ... you know what one of the hunters told me that him and his son had found a couple of bodies of dragons that had stab wounds and they were oozing yellow-greenish puss." Cliegg said as he remember what is friend was telling him when they went hunting a herd of Dewbacks._

_" Do you think that the Raiders have gotten smart enough to realize that they could use some kind of poison that could take down their enemies." Shmi asked._

_" I don't know, but let's just pray that they haven't, because it will be hell for us if they did, because we wouldn't be able to fight against them." Cliegg said going back into the kitchen._

_Obi-Wan carefully and with caution crossed the desert yard to where the ship was, just pass the small garage area, while he was walking towards the ship he reached out with the force and sensed where everybody was at that moment, and one of the bodies that he could sense was a very upset Anakin._

_" Everything is going to be ok Anakin, go see your mother and tell her that we must be going, but when we finished up this mission we will come back to see her, and while you are doing that I will be watching Padme." Obi-Wan said as he walked passed Anakin and took me to the small medical bay that we have on the ship._

_" Hello!" Shmi called out as she stepped onto the ship._

_" Mom, Obi-Wan just brought Padme into the medical bay." Anakin said coming to his mom._

_" Yes Anakin I know and he believes that she has been poison too, come here sweetie." Shmi said pulling her son into her arms and held him as he began to cry._

_" I can't lose her mom, she is my heart, soul and life." Anakin said as he just held onto his mother and cried._

_" I know baby, and right now all we can do is wait and see what will happen to her, I can feel that she is a very special person and she is the right person for you not only for your heart but for your soul, and I also believe that you too are her heart and soul, and you both need each other." Shmi said as she let go of Anakin but she held his head in her hands so that way she could see into his eyes._

_" We are soul mates and now we can't be without each other." Anakin said moving away from his mother._

_" I know how do you feel, ok now the reason why I'm here is to see if you guys want something to eat before you go to where ever your next stop will be on your mission." Shmi said as she looked around the room._

_" Um... sure breakfast does sound good, oh have you seen the ship yet?" Anakin asked as he watched his mother look around the room._

_" I already have it made so all I have to do is pack it up for you guys, Obi-Wan I was telling Anakin that I have breakfast ready, but before you say a word I'm going to pack it up for you guys so you can have it while you are on your way to where ever you are going to, um... so do you guys want Tea or Caf or maybe both." Shmi said as she watched Obi-Wan take a seat on the small couch._

_" Yes that would be great, and to drink I think Caf for me and I'm guessing Anakin will have Tea." Obi-Wan said giving Shmi a very tired but grateful smile._

_" Ok, and I will even pack something for Padme whenever she is able to eat and drink something." Shmi said before heading off the ship and back to the house._

_" Mom told me that you believe that Padme has been poison?" Anakin said as he stood there running his hand though his hair._

_" Yes that is what we believe it to be, at the moment am running a test on the puss that was coming from the wound and to see if it had some poison in it, and I have also took some of her blood too, so that we should know in a couple of hours from now. Well she is now in the bacta capsule." Obi-Wan said closing his eyes and laying his head back against the back of the couch._

_" Ok, so why didn't the bacta patch work on her, hello Mr. Lars." Anakin said as Cliegg came up the ramp and walking into the lounge area of the ship._

_" Hello, Anakin and please call me Cliegg, here are the drinks that your mother made, wow so this is what a ship looks like." Cliegg said as he looked around the room while he was holding the drink containers that had both had Caf and Tea in them._

_" Ok sure, I take it this is your first time on a ship, here let me take one of those containers from you." Anakin said as he came over to Cliegg and took the container that had the Caf in it._

_" Thanks, yes this is the first time that I have ever been on a ship." Cliegg said as he followed Anakin to the small kitchen area._

_" Really, well if you like I can give you a small tour of the ship if you like." Anakin said opening up the Caf-Tea machine and began pouring the Caf into the machine that held the Caf._

_" Sure I would really like that, hey sweetie Anakin here is going to give me a tour of the ship." Cliegg said as Shmi came up to them in the kitchen area._

_" That's great, I think that the only place that I have truly seen was the medical bay of the ship, but I too would really like to see the rest of the ship." Shmi said putting the food containers down on the small kitchen counter._

_" Ok, let me finish pouring the Tea into the machine, and if you can could you put the food in the box right there beside you and see that green button, hit it and it will keep the food warm while I give you the tour of the ship." Anakin said as he slowly poured the hot tea into it's side of the machine._

_" Ok, but are you sure that I can put the food that belongs to Padme in a cooler." Shmi said putting the two containers into the warmers, but she still held onto the one for Padme._

_" Ok you can put it in the cooler that is behind you." Anakin said as he shut the lid of the Caf machine and nodded to the cooler behind his mother._

_" The kitchen looks big enough to fix a big dinner or any kind of meals in here." Cliegg said looking around the small kitchen, and dining area._

_" Yes it is a full functioning kitchen and we can cook a full dinners that can feed up to six people, if you can follow me we can head into the living area of the ship." Anakin said as he lead his mom and step-father out of the kitchen and into the living area._

_" I see you guys are getting a tour of our home away from home." Obi-Wan said getting up from the couch._

_" Yes, Anakin is giving us the tour." Cliegg said._

_" Ok, well I need to go and do a couple of things before we leave here in about thirty minutes." Obi-Wan said looking over to Anakin and letting him know that they need to be going soon._

_Obi-Wan left the small family and headed for his sleeping quarters._

_" Ok well as you can tell this is our living area or also called the lounge by some people, here we can watch the holo-net, play games and we even have a small communication center over here, so the next place is where I like to be at the most of the time and that would be the cockpit." Anakin said as he started to lead them to the cockpit._

_" You know I remember you used to tell your friends that you were going to be a pilot." Shmi said as she was smiling with pride that Anakin accomplished his dreams._

_" Yes, your mom has told me all about some things that you used to do, while you were younger." Cliegg said as they stepped into the cockpit._

_" Gee thanks mom, ok on the left side of the cockpit is the pilot's chair and over here on the right is the co-pilot's chair, if you at the consult you can see the communication section, below that is the navigation computer, or Navi-computer for short, and this is the lever that will put us into hyper space. Well that's about it in here so now I will show you the four sleeping quarters that we have on board the ship and the medical bay which is where Padme is right now." Anakin said as he led them to the back of the ship._

_Before opening up one of the guest rooms, Anakin stopped in front of the refresher._

_" This is our refresher, and it's a nice size for any kind of ship that I have been on." he said opening the door so that way they could see what the refresher looks like on the ship._

_" Wow you do have plenty of room to move around in the ship." Shmi said as she saw that it was very roomy._

_" Yes it is, ok and here is one of the guest quarters, and there is also a master room which belongs to Padme because the ship belongs to her, and it also has it's own refresher in it too." Anakin said as they walked into the guest room._

_" Wow, it's nicely done, so let me guess she too has a bigger bed in the master room." Shmi said as she saw Anakin began to blush._

_" Well that's it for the tour, we do have a hull where we store things in, but we would have to go outside to enter it from there." Anakin said as he walked out of the guest room, and the older couple followed him._

_" This is a wonderful ship and I can tell that you guys need to get going to the next place on your mission." Shmi said as they came back into the lounge and stopped by the hatch door._

_" Yeah, we really do need to get going but we can stop back here when we are done of our mission." Anakin said as he saw tears well up in his mother's eyes._

_" Ok, and it's been wonderful to have you here, and it's great to see your friends again, and I'm going to miss you Ani, and you take care not only of yourself but of Padme too, she is a very special girl." Shmi said going to Anakin and giving him a hug and a kiss goodbye._

_" I will mom, and you and Cliegg take care too, and tell Owen that we will work on something else when I come back here." Anakin said hugging his mom before going over to Cliegg._

_" We will take care and you are always welcome here son." Cliegg said as Anakin surprised him pulling him towards him and giving him a hug._

_The elder couple walked off the ship and Anakin closed the hatch door just as Obi-Wan came back into the room._

_" Thank you Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he went into the kitchen and grabbing his breakfast and tea before going into the cockpit._

_" You're welcome, I figured you needed alone time with them before leaving, for Nal-Hutta." Obi-Wan said glad to have given Anakin time with his family, which he knows they will be coming back here before going back to Coruscant._

_Obi-Wan grabbed his food and Caf too before going into the cockpit with them and sitting down in the co-pilot's chair._

_" I'm glad you told my mother where we are going, because it would only make her worry even more about me." Anakin said opening up the food container and saw that it was his mother's famous pancakes, eggs and Nerf sausage._

_" Yeah I'm glad too, you know who we are going to be seeing, and if it makes you feel better you can stay with the ship that is if you want too." Obi-Wan said as he too opened up his food container._

_" I understand what you are saying Master and Padme had said the same thing, but I think I'll go with you the both of you, because it's time that I show that Hutt that she was never truly my master and that am a free person." Anakin said as he started up the engines and the ship begins to lift up and Anakin flies them up and out of Tatooine's atmosphere._

_" Ok the coordinates are in the Navi-computer and we should be ready for hyper space in about ten seconds." Obi-Wan said as he pushed the enter button on the Navi-computer._

_" Ok nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one hyper space here we come." Anakin said as he pulled the hyperspace lever and the stars in front of the them begins to blur as they enter the hyperspace._

_" Now it's time to just sit back and enjoy my mom's cooking." Anakin said sitting back and began to eat his breakfast._

_" Man your mom is a great cook, these pancakes are so light and fluffily and the fruit is so very sweet." Obi-Wan said taking a bite of his pancakes._

_" The fruit comes from her fruit tree that she has growing. She makes the best pies with these fruits too, I wonder how Padme is doing?" Anakin asked finishing up his pancakes._

_" Yeah your mom's pie was very great, while you and Padme had gone into town your mom, Cliegg and I had some pie; Padme is sleeping while she is soaking in the bacta capsule and it was a bacterial virus that she has and it starts out as puss before it starts eating the flesh around the wound and if it isn't treated death will follow, and thank goodness we have caught it in time too, I think that's why the patch didn't work and also it was an old patch too; so I'll see you in a couple of hours." Obi-Wan said getting up and headed out of the cockpit._

_Anakin sat there and finished his breakfast then getting up from the chair he left the cockpit. Going into the kitchen area he put his container in the washer before heading for the medical bay._

_" Master Skywalker, if you came to see how Mistress is doing all I can say is that she is doing a lot better, and the bacteria has slowed down in growth and it's dying, so by the time we get to Nal-Hutta she should be better." the medical droid said as Anakin came into the room._

_" That's great to hear, would it be ok if I stay right here beside her?" Anakin said as he looked over to the bed._

_" Yes you can, but as a doctor I do suggest that you too get some rest." the droid said as Anakin went over to the bacta capsule and pulled the chair over to the bed so he could sit down beside me._

_Once he was sitting down in the chair he began to doze off and then finally falling into a deep sleep._

_Four hours later I was woken up the sound of a loud beeping alarm coming from some where in the ship._

_" Damn, some one needs to shut up that computer." Anakin mumbles in his sleep._

_I just smiled and gently sat up, but only felt a slight twinge of pain in my side, I also noticed that the wound in my side was now closed._

_I slowly got out of the bed and slowly made my way to the cockpit._

_" Padme you look a lot better than you did earlier this morning, here let me give you a hand to the cockpit." Obi-Wan said as he came up to my side._

_" Thanks Obi-Wan, I do feel a lot better, there is still a small pain, but I do believe its the muscle." I said as we walked into the cockpit._

_" That is good to know, and yes there will be some small amount of pain when a muscle is hurt and has to heal. Well are you ready for this?" Obi-Wan said taking the Co-Pilot seat._

_" Yeah I know about those type of wounds and it takes just a little more time to heal, hey sleepy head." I said as Anakin came into the cockpit, he motion for Obi-Wan to stay were he was, and he sat down the passenger's seat._

_" Yeah whatever, hey you look better Padme; oh great we're here." Anakin said as he notice that we were coming out of hyper space and Nal-Hutta was looming in front of us._

_" You do know that you can stay here with the ship if you want too, you really don't have to face Gardulla." I said just as the radio began to crackle and voice came over the radio._

_" This is Jedi Cruiser , and we are here to see Gardulla the Hutt." I said to the air controller._

_" Hold your pattern while we check with Gardulla about what you are saying is correct." the controller said before the radio went silent._

_" Ok holding my flight pattern." I said before their was silence coming back over the radio._

_" Jedi Cruiser please proceed to your destination and Her Grace will be waiting for you?" the controller said as he came back on the radio._

_" Thank you and Jedi Cruiser out." I said before the com-link went dead._

_I began to descend the ship lower into the atmosphere, and I saw the beacon landing on the platform and also waiting for us was a small group of people waiting for us._

_" Great a welcoming party, and they don't look to friendly either." Anakin said as I shut the ship down, and he got up from the seat._

_" Well let's get this over with." I said getting up and headed out of the cockpit._

_Obi-Wan opened the hatch door and we all walked down the ramp together and to the waiting group of people at the bottom of the ramp._

_" Welcome to Nal-Hutta and Gardulla is waiting for you so pleas follow me." one of the three men said to us._

_We nodded and followed the three guys and went into the huge stone building that Gardulla calls her palace._

_" Your Grace there are three Jedi here to see you." the head guard said as we stopped in front of Gardulla._

_" Padme it's so good to see you... oh my... I don't believe it, it's my ex-slave Anakin Skywalker; you have grown up so very nicely ... I was hoping that you would be here with your Master Lily... she is five days late with my order." Gardulla said as she licked her lips._

_" Well there has been a huge problem with your delivery." I start to say._

_" you tell your Master that if she doesn't show up here in the next three days I will put a huge bounty on her head." Gardulla said as she was getting very mad._

_" Well like I was trying to tell you that there is a problem about the delivery, and you don't need to put a bounty on her because I'm so sorry to say that she is dead, and every thing that was on her ship was also stolen from the person who killed her." I said as I saw what looks like sadness come across her face._

_" I'm sorry to hear about Lily but I wan my money back, and I had four cases of Carunum Spice." she said looking straight a me and gave me a very dirty look, like it was all my fault that her Spice is missing._

_" Ok we will give you your money back." I said glaring right back at her, and showing her that I wasn't afraid of her and she can't boss me around._

_" Great I paid $ 8, 000 credits all together. And I'm going to give you two weeks to get the money together and deliver it back here, and if I don't get it by the end of the last day then I will put a huge bounty on all three of your heads." Gardulla said looking at all three of us._

_" Yes Your Grace we understand and I will make sure that you have your money by then." I said bowing my head._

_" Good now you may leave and get the money together starting today." Gardulla said as she waved us away._

_We left the palace and headed back to the ship and getting on boarded._

_" Well that was easier than I thought it would be, and she did seem really surprise to see you Anakin." I said walking in to the lounge of the ship._

_" Really and what else did you sense from her?" Anakin asked as we walked into the cockpit while Obi-Wan shut the hatch and went straight to his quarters._

_" That she was really sad to hear about Lily, hey when we get into hyperspace I need to go and lay down for awhile, so you can either stay here or you can join me in my quarters for a very nice long nap." I said starting up the ship._

_" A nap sounds very great to me." Anakin said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze._

_The ship lifted up and I pulled back on the throttle and we headed for the atmosphere; once we were further out of the planet's orbit I hit the hyperspace and sat there and watched the stars blur in the front of us._

_I hit the auto pilot before getting up and headed to my quarters._

_" Master, we are going to lay down see you in about two hours." I said as Obi-Wan came out of his quarters._

_" Ok have pleasant dreams." he said before going to the lounge and sitting down._

_I pulled Anakin into the bedroom, I kissed him before going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it._

_Anakin sat down too on the other side of the bed and we began taking off our shoes before climbing into the bed and pulling the blanket over us._

_Anakin pulled me into his arms and held me as we both fell into a peaceful sleep. _

_In a few hours we will be back on Corellia._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Waking to another beeping sound again got me out of a very deep and relaxing sleep, I laid there for a couple minutes trying to remember what that sound could me and that's when I realized it was the Navi-Computer._

_" Anakin we need to get up because we are about to drop out of hyper space, and we are about ten minutes out of Corellia." I said rolling over very carefully to face him._

_" Mmm. I really don't want to get up because I very comfy." he mumble in his sleep._

_" I know and I too would love to stay right here too, but we have work to do." I said leaning forward and giving him a light kiss before slowly getting up from the bed._

_" I know, but it was only an idea. Do you want me to pilot the ship and have Obi-Wan to Co-pilot while you just sit back and relax." Anakin said looking very concern for me._

_" I don't want you to fly her but you are right I really do need to relax because my side is hurting some, so let Obi-Wan know that he is your Co-pilot while I'm going to the medical bay to get the patch change, I love you." I said slowly getting up from the bed._

_" Ok, do you want me to help you to the medical bay?" Anakin said getting up from the bed and coming over to my side and putting an arm around my back, as he helped me walk to the door._

_" I'm fine Anakin, but you do need to get to the cockpit now." I said walking out of the door, and going into the medical bay._

_" Ok." he said before hurrying towards the cockpit._

_" I was wondering if you guys were going to get up and fly us to Corellia." Obi-Wan said as Anakin came into the lounge and stopped long enough to motion for him to follow._

_" Sorry, have a seat you because you are the Co-pilot." Anakin said as they came into the cockpit and he took the pilot's seat._

_" Um... wait a minute you're flying us, what about Padme what is going to be doing?" Obi-Wan asked taking the seat in the Co-pilot._

_" Well yes am flying the ship because Padme was hurting a little bit and she wanted me to fly and she also wanted you to be the Co-pilot, she well come here after getting her patch change." Anakin said as he slowly pushed the hyper-drive level very slowly and they began to come out of hyperspace._

_" This is Corellia landing Control Center, what is your ID, cargo and destination." the voice of the air controller said._

_" This is FG264, and my cargo is just passenger and we are just visiting family." I said coming up to com-link and answered the air controller._

_" Welcome home Your Highness, please continue your flight path, I'm sorry to hear about Lily." the air controller said._

_" Thank you." I said before cutting off the radio._

_" So are we going over to your Grandparents?" Anakin said as he watch me sit down behind Obi-Wan._

_" No, we are going to the city, and the Navi-computer is still on, and it will guide us to where we need to go too." I said not really want to let them know that we were really going to the Royal Palace._

_" Umm... why do I get a feeling that we have to get dressed up in our formal robes." Anakin said as he read a little bit of my thoughts._

_" Umm ... yes that's because we are heading to the palace, and because that's where my family is, that's because government is in session and they have to be here." I said slowly getting up and leaving the cockpit._

_" Great, you know I really hate formal stuff can you take the control while I change Master." Anakin said getting up from the pilot's chair._

_" Ok and please don't take so long." Obi-Wan said getting up and sitting down in the pilot's chair._

_Anakin walked out of the cockpit and heading to his sleeping quarters. _

_In my quarters I went over to my small closet and took out a dress, it wasn't a formal dress it was more like a semi-formal dress, putting it on._

_After I was dress I went over to the small vanity table and started fixing up my hair, braiding it and wrapping it around my head._

_Once I was finished dressing, I headed out of my quarters and almost bumped into Obi-Wan, who was coming out of his quarters._

_" You look very good Master." I said smiling at him._

_" Why thank you, and you look very beautiful Padme." Obi-Wan said as he held out his arm to me._

_" Why thank you Master Kenobi." I said taking his arm and he led us to the cockpit._

_Walking into the cockpit I was very shocked to see standing before in the middle of the cockpit was a very handsome Anakin and he looked very good dressed in his formal robes._

_" Your Highness." Anakin said as he bowed to me._

_" Knock it off Anakin, I really do hate that title and man you really do look very handsome." I said looking at him, up and down and truly liking what I see._

_" Ok I'll stop, and thank you but wow you look even more beautiful." Anakin said coming up to me._

_" Why thank you my Jedi Guardian." I said putting my arms around his neck._

_" I love you Padme." He said before putting his arms around me and started kissing me._

_" Ok you two, um... we are being paged." Obi-Wan said sitting down in the Co-pilot's seat._

_Anakin pulled away from me before sitting back down in the pilot's chair, while I stood between the two seats, just before Anakin hit the com-link._

_" Your Highness welcome home, your Grandparents and Father will meet you in the gardens, but I will be there with four other security guards." The Chief of Secret Service said as he came onto the view screen._

_" Thank you Marcus and it's good to be home, and it's a lovely place to be at." I said as Marcus nodded his head before we cut off the communication._

_" Well it's good thing that we are meeting in a beautiful place." Obi-Wan said as Anakin lowered the ship closer to the Palace's landing platform._

_After the ship touched the ground Anakin shut off the engines as both Obi-Wan and I went into the lounge and it was Obi-Wan, who opened up the hatch door, just as Anakin joined us._

_" Here we go guys, please just follow behind me." I said heading out the door before Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_Walking down the ramp and came up to Marcus and the four other Palace Guards._

_" Your Highness it's great to see you face to face, and I see that you have brought with the Jedi." Marcus said as he and the Guards bowed their heads to me._

_" Yes Marcus I did, this is my new Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his other Padawan Anakin Skywalker, well I believe my Grandparents and Father are waiting for us." I said introducing Marcus to Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_" It's a great honor to meet you Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, please follow me." Marcus said as he led the Jedi to the Royal Gardens._

_We left the landing platform and went into the hanger bay where we walked up a small stair case before coming into the huge receiving lobby for Dignitaries, Senators, Mayors and Governors._

_" Your Highness, welcome home." an elder lady came up to me and curtsey._

_" Nanny it's so great to see you, and how are the little ones treating you." I said hugging the older lady._

_" They are treating me good, well I'll let you go so that way you can see your family before they have to get to work." Nanny said before heading up the stairs that were on the left side of the Grand Lobby._

_We followed Marcus between the two stair cases and walked out through a set of double doors that led to the back side of the Palace._

_Stepping out on the back patio we turned left and walked towards another set of double doors. Marcus opened the doors and we entered the private section of the Palace. _

_Walking into a large living area before going out another set of double glass doors and like before we were on the patio, and this time we headed down a couple of steps before walking through the rows of flowers that lead to the middle of the gardens._

_The sound of water splashing down from the beautiful water fountain, and off to the right side of the fountain was a huge weeping willow tree._

_And it was under this tree a small table and chairs was set up for a small family breakfast, and of course that was what my family was doing sitting under the huge tree._

_" Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin it's so good to see you again." my Grandmother said s she got up from her seat and came over to us._

_" Hey Grandma, Oww!" I cried out when she hit my sore spot._

_" Sweetie are you ok?" Grandma asked as she moved away and the rest of the family came over._

_" I'm ok, while I was on Tatooine I got into a fight with four Tuskin Raiders, and well the leader of the small group stabbed me, and well it got really infected this morning, because there was some kind of poison that was on the tip of the Gaffi Stick." I said as the small group came closer and we did a group hug. _

_" How did you get involved with them?" my dad asked as we went over to the table and chairs that my grandmother had set up for breakfast._

_" I was with Anakin's mother and his step-brother's girlfriend. well we had gotten up early in the morning so that we could go out and pick the mushrooms off of the moisture vaporizers and we knew there was Raiders in the area, because the day before Obi-Wan and Anakin's step-father found some Bantha tracks. Anyway we had picked mushrooms on the South side and had moved to the North side and was just finished picking them when we were heading back to the speeder when we were attacked." I started to telling them about what happen._

_" Padme I thought you could sense people or other creatures through the Force." my father asked me._

_" I can, and I was sensing a small group of Raiders, but some how I didn't sense this small group at first and when I did sense them it was to late to warn Shmi and Beru, because two Raiders had grabbed them, just as one grabbed me. I started fighting the creature trying to get away from the one who held me tightly in front of him, then the leader came up to me and hit me across the face and when that happen the Raider, who held me made the mistake in lessening his hold on me, mostly when I pretend to slide down to the ground. This was when I was able to grab my light saber, and I swung around and sliced off the arm of the Raider who held me, but before I could turn around to face the leader he came up behind me and stabbed me in the side." I said as I saw the horrified look come across Anakin's face because this was the first time I really told any one what happen that day._

_" Oh my, so what happen to the leader of the group and what about the other three Raiders." my Grandfather asked._

_" Well the one that held me down had died from his wound, and well the other two that had capture Shmi and Beru lost their heads, but as for the leader well he ran away." I said taking a sip of my Caf that Obi-Wan had brought to me._

_" Wow, so how is Shmi and Beru?" Grandma asked as she took a sip of her tea._

_" They are good and they told me to tell you hello." I said as I began eating my breakfast that a hand maiden put in front of me._

_" So are you here to visit or are you guys still on our mission?" my father asked._

_" We are still on our mission sir." Obi-Wan said as he finished his breakfast._

_" Um... excuse me Your Highness but this just came for you?" the butler said as he came over to us._

_" Thank you, Rubun." I said taking the message cube from him._

_" Padme, I could get into a lot of trouble and maybe death if it is known that I gave you this information, but I know that you are looking into the death of Lily, so please meet me at the abandon warehouse down by the docks, hope to see you soon." the message said._

_" Great how do we know this person can be trusted?" Anakin said before sipping his tea._

_" That person can be trusted because she is my cousin, and she is also a Jedi too." I said slowly getting up from the chair._

_" So I take we are leaving now." Obi-Wan said as he saw a worried look come across my Grandmother's face._

_" First I'm changing my clothes and getting out of this damn thing, and you guys can do the same thing too." I said bowing my head to my family before heading off towards the Palace and to my quarters._

_" Well we better show you both to your quarters, you guys will be staying in the family section of the Palace instead of the visitors section, that's where the Governors, Senators, Representives and other Dignitaries stay when we are in session and when we have other visitors." Grandfather said as he got up and everyone followed him as they went inside the Palace._

_They went up the stairs and Anakin learned that his room was right next to mine while Obi-Wan's room was further down the hall way._

_Twenty minutes later we were in the speeder flying down to the warehouse._

_" Padme, thank you for coming." my cousin said as we stopped in front of the warehouse._

_" Hey Rachel, so what information do you have for me?" I asked as she came over to the speeder._

_" Well I have some things but we can't talk here." she said as she began looking around to make sure that we weren't being watched._

_I too looked around and opened up my senses so that way I could feel for any other people but I didn't sense anyone._

_" Ok Anakin can up please get in the back with Obi-Wan." I asked Anakin, who nodded and got into the back with Obi-Wan._

_Rachel got into the speeder and we flew off away from the warehouse._

_" Ok so what do you know in what's going on Rachel?" I said as I somewhat slowed down the speeder._

_" Well last week I was sitting in my office when I saw Lily come into the warehouse, I watched her go straight for the office in the back which was two doors down form my office, well any way I heard her arguing with Gabrieel and then the next thing I know I saw her storm out of the warehouse, but before she did she stopped at the receiving desk and she was demanding the four cases of Glimmerstim Spice and a few other Spices that she had to have that day, because she was saying something about heading out for Tatooine and few other places, which she wouldn't say, and then the next thing I heard was that Lily was dead, I did ask one of the guys who was a good friend, of what happen, and all he told me was that it wasn't any my business and I need to leave it alone, which I did, but I have this feeling that Gabrieel had something to do with her death, but the strange thing was when they were loading up Lily's ship I saw Gabrieel go onto the ship, but I didn't see him come off the ship and he hasn't returned to Corellia either." Rachel said as I took her to her house._

_" I see that was one thing I really needed to know, you better stay safe and I hope to see you later." I said landing in front of her house._

_" Ok and you take care of yourself too, and May The Force Be with all the three of you." Rachel said before turning away and headed into the house._

_" Gee that was very strange, she didn't even ask who we were." Anakin said as he got back in the front seat._

_" That's because she knows it's safer for her not to know you guys." I said as I lifted the speeder in the flight route and headed back to the Palace._

_" Kenobi here." Obi-Wan answered his com-link._

_" Master Obi-Wan a new mission I have for you all." Master Yoda said._

_" Ok Master Yoda, but what about this mission that we are on now?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin turned around in his seat so that way he could see Obi-Wan._

_" Believe it could be tied together I do, The Queen of Naboo is very upset, because someone is trying to kill her, they did, so go now you must." Yoda said._

_" Yes Master we are on our way to the ship now." Obi-Wan said as I nodded._

_" May The Force Be with you all, Master and Padawans." Master Yoda said before the com-link went dead._

_" Oh my... I hope that she is ok... Marcus this is Padme, please get my Grandmother?" I asked as I called the Palace._

_" I'm sorry Padme but her and your Grandfather are in a meeting but your father is free." Marcus said._

_" Um... ok please get him then." I said as we stopped for traffic._

_" Sweetie Marcus said that you sounded a little upset, what's wrong?" my Father asked as he came in view of the video link._

_" Master Yoda has received a call from Naboo, daddy someone tried to kill Ami." I said almost in tears._

_" I see so you want me to be with you when you leave for Naboo." Daddy asked knowing he was going to go even if I said no to him._

_" Yes sir, and we will be there in about ten minutes, thanks daddy." I said before shutting off the communication._

_We got there in ten minutes like I had said and sure enough waiting for us at the landing platform was my father._

_" Ready when ever you are sweetie." my father said as we climbed out of the speeder and walking up to him._

_" Ok well then let's get going." I said heading up into the ship and to the cockpit, and started up the ship._

_Anakin and I were in the cockpit while my father and Obi-Wan stayed in the lounge area._

_" I'm going to lay down some so the ship is all yours." I said getting up and leaning over and kissing Anakin._

_" Ok and I'll call you when we reach Naboo." Anakin said as he kissed me again._

_Walking out of the cockpit and entered the lounge area and I saw that my father and Obi-Wan playing a game of cards._

_" You ok sweetie?" my father asked me as he looked up from his cards._

_" Yeah, I'm ok, I'm going to lay down for a while so I'll see you guys when we get to Naboo." I said heading towards the sleeping quarters._

_" Oh great and you just left the ship in Anakin's hands." Obi-Wan said._

_" Yes Master, that's because I trust him." I said with a smile before heading to my room and falling into the bed and falling asleep._

_Four hours later I was woken up with Anakin leaning over me and giving me a kiss._

_" Rise and shine sleepy head, we are about to come out of hyperspace." Anakin said standing up and heading for the door._

_" Ok thanks Anakin, I'm on my way." I said slowly getting up from the bed._

_We walked out of the room and when we came into the lounge area we saw that the two men were still playing their card game._

_We nodded our heads and walked straight into the cockpit._

_I took the pilot's chair while Anakin took the Co-pilot's chair._

_I took us out of hyperspace and just dropped into orbit of the planet when the radio crackled alive._

_" Flight control, to Corellian ship please identify yourselves and what is your cargo and destination?" the Controller asked us._

_" This is Jedi Ambassadors here to see the Queen." I said looking over to Anakin and he took my and gave it a squeeze._

_" Yes please continue your flight pattern and the Captain of Security will be waiting for you on the Palace landing platform." the controller said._

_" Thank you." I said as the com-link went dead._

_I landed the ship and I looked out the window and saw the Captain and I watched my father great him._

_Getting out of the chair I followed Anakin and Obi-Wan off the ship._

_" Hello, Padme if you guys please follow me." the Captain said as he turned and began walking towards the hanger bay._

_We walked down the long corridor before coming up to a door, the Captain opened it up and we walked into the private quarters that belong to the Queen._

_" Padme sweetie." my mom said as she came over to me and hugged me._

_" Hey mom, Ami." I said as Amidala came over to us and hugged me._

_" Oh thank goodness you are here and now I feel a lot better knowing that you are here." Amidala said as she just held on to me and I could tell that she was really scared._

_" You're going to be ok sis with us here, mom, Amidala I want you to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." I said as I introduced my mother and twin sister to Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_" Master Kenobi, I understand that you are Padme's new Jedi Master, now that Master Lily was killed. Padme sweetie look very pale?" mom said as she looked back at me._

_" I'm , and right now my side is starting to hurt again." I said as I grabbed on the chair that was in front of me._

_" Then you get to bed and we will talk to you tomorrow over a private breakfast, and of course you all are also invited too." mom said as she turned away from us and went over to my father and hugged and kissed him before they left the room together._

_" Ok we know what they are going to be doing all night long, well if you all follow me then I can show you guys to your rooms." Amidala said shaking her head as she watched our parents head off for my mom's bedroom._

_We followed Amidala and she showed Anakin and Obi-Wan their quarters, then we said good night to each other before going into our rooms. _

_I got undressed and changed the bacta patch before climbing into bed and falling sound asleep. _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_This morning I was still a sleep but could tell that I wasn't alone in the room, I reached out in the Force to sense who it was and relaxed some, it was one of the handmaidens that was assigned to me while am here, she is very lucky that I can read thoughts too and like a lot of young ladies her mind was on guys and one of the guys her thoughts was on was Anakin._

_And she is also lucky that I didn't jump out of the bed with my light saber in my hand._

_" Good morning My Lady, you are to meet your mother and sister for breakfast in about twenty minutes." the young girl said._

_" Good morning, you are a new person, because I haven't seen you before?" I said slowly sitting up because the side was still a little sore._

_" Yes My Lady, I started working here about a month ago, but I won't ever be on the elite force though, but I'm just happy to be working here in the Palace." the you girl said , going over to the curtains and opening them up to let the sun come through the windows._

_" The elite force?" I said swing my legs over the edge of the bed._

_" The elite force are the handmaidens that are mostly around the Queen, they act as decoys, body guards and they also help her with the stuff I do, like getting your clothes ready, do your hair things like that." the girl said as she went over to the closet and began getting out some clothes that I'm going to wear for breakfast._

_" I see, so that you are going to be working for me, I need to know your name?" I asked getting up and going to the chair and picking up my robe._

_" Oh sorry, my name is Kendalla." the girl said hanging the clothes on the hook outside of the closet._

_" It's nice to meet you Kendalla, I'm Padme and can you please call me by my name. Unlike my sister, who loves titles, I don't like them. I guess you can say it has something to do with that I'm a Jedi so I don't have any needs for such titles." I said looking for my slippers but couldn't find them._

_" Yes Ma'am, yes your sister does love her titles, your mother told me that you are a real princess?" Kendalla said looking at me confused as she started making my bed._

_" Yes I'm a real princess, but... I gave up that title when I joined the Jedi Order." I said when I started to head out of the room and went into the living area._

_" I see, when you are finished with your shower just let me know and I'll help you get dress, is there any thing that I can get you in the mean time." Kendalla asked as she finished making the bed._

_" Um... I do need a clean bacta patch for the wound that I have on my left side." I said before heading into the refresher._

_" I think that's not a problem, be back in a few minutes with the patch." Kendalla said leaving the room to go and get the patch for me._

_I got into the shower and was putting the shampoo in my hair when I felt a present in the apartment with me and it wasn't Kendalla._

_" It's just me." Anakin said in my head._

_" Oh ok, man you almost got a face full of my saber." I said as I let my breath out._

_" Well then I'm glad I told you that I'm here." He said going over to the couch and sitting down._

_" So what are you doing here?" I asked as I felt Kendalla's present coming down the hallway._

_" Well I got bored hanging out in my room so I thought I come over here and see you, Oh hello." Anakin said in total surprise when Kendalla came back into the room._

_" Oh that's Kendalla and she is going to be my handmaiden while we are here. And she was having some dirty thoughts about what she would like to do with you." I said shutting off the water and got out of the shower._

_" Oh ok." was all he said._

_Grabbing the towel and drying off before heading into the bedroom._

_" Um... Padme there is a guy in your living room?" Kendalla said coming into the bedroom with the bacta patch._

_" Yes I know, that's Anakin, and before you start flirting with him, he is taken." I said with a smile._

_" I understand and don't worry about me flirting with him, I too have a boyfriend or I can say fiancé as of last week." Kendalla said as a huge smile came across her face._

_" That's good news and congratulation, so what does he do for a living?" I asked sensing that the thoughts she had about Anakin was just that thoughts, but other thoughts came to her mind of what she and her guy will be doing tonight, I shook my head to break away from those thoughts, then I noticed that she was hold out the bacta patch to me and I put it on my side._

_" He is the cook's assistant but he is in training for security." She said handing me my under clothes._

_" Really in away that's what I do, now Anakin he is what we call in our Jedi Order a Guardian-in-Training, what I do mostly is diplomatic work, which means I work with a couple of senators, I act mostly like a body guard for them." I said as Kendalla came over with the dress._

_" Wow, you must have been all over the galaxy?" Kendalla said as she began buttoning up the back of my dress._

_" Yeah I guess I have, but to be honest I really haven't been to that many places, just keep my hair simple, just braid it and then wrap it around my head." I said sitting down at the vanity table and Kendalla began doing my hair._

_" Hey Padme we need to hurry if we want to have breakfast." Anakin said coming into the bedroom._

_" Hey Anakin, this is Kendalla, Kendalla this is Anakin, since when do you care about being there on time, it would be the first... you know I'm kidding. Well guess what I'm now ready when ever you are." I said getting up and going over to him and giving him a kiss._

_" Well most of the time I don't care but this is your family, Oh man you are so very beautiful, I love you so very much." Anakin said pulling me into his arms very careful._

_" Thank you and you are looking very handsome too, and I love you too." I said standing on my tip-toes as he leaned his head down and kissed me._

_" Ok you two, time for breakfast, um... hello there." Obi-Wan said coming into the bedroom and noticing Kendalla standing there shaking her head._

_" Hello, you must be Master Kenobi, I'm Kendalla, I'm going to be Padme's handmaiden while she is here at the Palace." Kendalla said as she bowed her head to Obi-Wan before walking pass me and Anakin._

_" Hello, Kendalla it's nice to meet you, come on you two." Obi-Wan said but this time he sounded a little more impatient._

_" Ok we are coming, so get your underwear out of a wad." Anakin said letting me go and we headed out of the of the room._

_" Ok now that we are ready please follow me and I'll take you to the dining room." Kendalla said as she headed for the door, and shaking her head in amusement._

_We followed her down the hallway to a large double doors at the end of the hallway._

_Kendalla knocked on the door and the door opened up by one of Amidala's handmaidens._

_" The Jedi are here to have breakfast with Her Majesty and Lady Naberrie." Kendalla said to the Chief of the Handmaidens, who nodded and open the door further and letting us inside the room._

_We walked into the room and we were very surprise to see how very modestly the room was decorated from the public room that is down stairs._

_" Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin please come in and have a seat, while we wait for breakfast." Amidala said coming over to us and giving us each a hug._

_" Careful please." I said as she gave me a hug._

_" I know, your wound so how is it doing today?" she asked as we headed over to the couch and sat down._

_" It's doing better today, there is still a little bit of pain when I move a certain way." I said as both my parents came into the room._

_" Oh before I forget I got this package, but it's addressed to you, so why would it come here?" Amidala said going over to her desk and opening the desk drawer and grabbing a small box._

_" Really, I don't know who would have sent the package here and have it for me?" I said as Amidala handed me the package._

_" Oh well I'm not sure what it could be, but do you think it could have come from somebody who knew that you would come here?" Amidala said sitting in the chair across from me, Anakin and Obi-Wan._

_I opened up the box and load and behold there was the Jedi Orange Crystal._

_" Oh my ... this is the Crystal that was missing ... um ... I know who sent this ... but the question is why." I said as my eyes began to tear up._

_" Um ... Padme there is a message cube." Anakin said picking up the cube and handing it to me._

_" Thanks, well let's see what she has to say and hope fully she will say why she sent the Crystal here." I said putting the cube on the small table and the vision of Lily came up._

_" Padme wasn't that your late Jedi Master?" Amidala asked as she looked at the cube._

_" Yes, that was Lily, before Gabrieel killed her." I said as I looked down at the cube._

_" Hey Padme, if you are seeing this message then you will know that my surprise for you has been ruin, all thanks to Gabrieel. He was the one who stolen the Crystal from the jeweler, who was holding the Crystal for your Grandfather, so I had to sneak into the warehouse and take the Crystal back, and the only place I knew where Gabrieel and his buddies wouldn't look and it would be safe was here on Naboo with your sister. I had bought the Crystal from your Grandfather so that way I could give it to you when you passed your Trails, and I had this feeling that Gabrieel would learn that I had taken the Crystal from him, and he would come after me and all the cargo that was on my ship all to get the Crystal back. It's getting late and I need to get some sleep. Congratulation on everything you do in your life, and you're the best person that I'm glad to have known Lily." the message ended and I just sat there in total shock because she totally believed that I was ready for the Jedi Trails._

_" Wow." was all I could say._

_" She is right Padme, and I too feel that you are ready for the Trails." Obi-Wan said with a huge smile on his face._

_" Thanks Obi-Wan." I said as the butler came into the room._

_" Breakfast is served Your Majesty." he said as he looked at Amidala as he bowed his head._

_" Well come on everybody it's time to eat." Amidala said getting up from the chair and heading for the dining room._

_We got up and followed her and took our seats at the table._

_" Oh man we are going to be missing Grandma and Grandpa's wedding Anniversary party tonight." I said as the butler and some of the kitchen staff served us our breakfast._

_" Damn that's right, well I guess we are just going to have to send them a message." My father said as he took a sip of his Caf._

_" Ok, man I was really looking forward in being there, because everybody was going to be there too." I said as one of the maids poured my tea for me._

_" I know and I too wanted to be there too, but with the problem that just came up, has put a stop to that trip." Amidala said buttering her toast._

_" So what are you doing after breakfast Padme." my mom asked as she took a sip of her tea._

_" I need to meditate today, I have a lot of stuff running in my head and it's giving me a headache." I said taking a bite of my omelet._

_" I hate it when you have those headaches, and I hope that you can clear up this headache and it goes away." mom said as she gave me a smile._

_" Yeah I know." I said as we all ate our breakfast and made small talk about things that has been going on in our lives._

_After breakfast I got up and was about to head to my room so that way I could get out of my dress, when the butler came up to me._

_" Excuse me my Lady, but there is a call for you from a Jedi Master Windu." the butler said as he came up to me._

_" Thank you, I'll take in my room." I said giving him a thank you nod._

_" Very well my lady, and I'll patch it to your rooms." He said bowing his head._

_" I wonder what he has for us?" Anakin said as we made are way to my rooms._

_" I don't know, but I do hope it is something that we can use in our investigation." I said opening the door and walked into the room._

_Going over to the desk I hit the com-link button that was flashing to let us know that there was a call waiting for me._

_" Morning Master Windu?" I said hitting the button and Master Windu came into view._

_" Well it's really night here, I have some news for you. Do you remember those two traders. Well it turns out that they are not traders, they are really agents and they were hired to get the Crystal back to the owner, and they had told us that it was Lily who had contacted them and had set up a meeting with them on Coruscant, so that way she could hand over the Crystal to them, so that way they could give it back to the King of Corellia, but we all know that she never made it to that meeting, and the Crystal is still missing. And they also said it was for a present for the King's Granddaughter and they were to had it over to him in about three weeks for a surprise party to congratulate her for some kind of Trails that she has to go thru. But we all know that has all now changed when she died." Master Windu said as he lit some candles so that way he could start his night time meditations._

_" Um ... really, well you can tell them that the Crystal is safe, that's because Lily sent it here to Naboo and I have it in my hands as we speak, and the Crystal is a present but it's not from the King of Corellia, who is my Grandfather and present is from Lily she had bought them as a present to say congratulations for passing the Trails and entering the Knighthood." I said as I felt my eyes began to tear up._

_" I see, so she believes that you are ready for the Trails then." He said raising an eyebrow at me._

_" Um ... yes sir she had said so, and even Master Obi-Wan has said so too." I said giving him a somewhat smile._

_" I see, well then guess what, I too believe that you are ready for the Trails." he said with a huge smile._

_" Thank you Master." I said returning his smile with my eyes welling up with happy tears._

_" Time for meditation before bed time so I'll let you go and do what ever it was you were going to do." he said as he raised his eyebrows because he saw Anakin standing behind me._

_" Yes it's meditation time, and that's what I'm about to do myself, May the Force be with You Master." I said before shutting of the Com-Link._

_" May the Force be with the both of you and Anakin." he said with a nod before shutting off his com-link._

_" Well I guess it's time we tell Obi-Wan what we have learned?" Anakin said coming up to me and pulling up from the chair and wrapping his arms around me and began kissing me._

_" It can wait but Anakin I really do need to meditate, and there is really no privacy here like there is on Corellia, plus I'm still store in my side." I said just as there was a knock on the door._

_" You're right about the private part." Anakin said as he let go of me and went over to the couch and sat down._

_" Come in." I called out as I put the Crystal in the desk drawer._

_" You ready to meditate Padme, um ... Anakin you don't look ready." Obi-Wan said coming into the room._

_" I will be ready in a couple of minutes, but I need Anakin for a few seconds, then I'll send him to his rooms so he can get ready to meditate with us too." I said pulling Anakin by the arm towards the bedroom._

_" Not with ..." Anakin started to say._

_" I just need you to unbutton the back of my dress for me please, then go to your rooms." I said shutting the bedroom door._

_" Ok, then come here and turn around." Anakin said as I came up to him and turning around and he began to unbutton my dress._

_" After meditating I will need to lay down until it's time for lunch and try to get rid of this headache." I said as I felt Anakin place a couple of kisses on my bare shoulders._

_" Ok, there you go baby and I'll see you in a little bit, love you Padme so very much." Anakin said as I turned to face him he leaned down and kissed me one last time before heading for the bedroom door._

_" Thank you and I love you so very much too." I said letting he dress fall to the floor and I stood there in my underwear._

_Anakin left the room and headed for his room to change his clothes too._

_After three hours of meditation we went inside just in time for lunch, but this time it's only with Amidala, me, Anakin and Obi-Wan and we sat down at a small table out on the balcony that over looks the Ocean._

_" I can't wait in two weeks." Amidala said as she took a small bite of her salad._

_" What's going on in two weeks?" I asked taking a sip of my tea._

_" The Senator's Ball on Coruscant." Amidala said as she had dreamy look came across her face._

_" Damn I forgot about that stupid party. How come you are going, the only reason why I'm going is because I'm representing the Jedi well me and two other girls and our escorts." I said looking at Anakin who just nodded at me._

_" Well the new Queen wants me to go to representing Naboo, my term as Queen ends four days before the party and she begged me." Amidala said._

_" Well to be honest I'm really thinking about not even going." I said eating the last bit of my Nerf stake._

_" Not going to the party, please go Padme, because I wont know anybody there at the party so pretty please go for me." Amidala began to beg me._

_" Ok, I'll go but just for you." I said as I finished my lunch._

_" Thank you, well I guess it's time to get back to work, what about you Padme?" Amidala said as she got up from the table._

_" I'm going to lay down, after I change this patch." I said also getting up from the table._

_Amidala nodded as we went are separate ways for the rest of the day._

_" Well I have to go to my quarters and be in a council meeting, what about you Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked having a feeling that he wasn't going to be by himself._

_" I'm going to lay down too." Anakin said as we made it to Obi-Wan's rooms._

_He nodded and went into his room. I grabbed Anakin's hand and led him down the hall way to my rooms. Once in the room, we got undress climbed into bed and Anakin pulled me into his arms and we fell sound asleep. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Yesterday while I was laying down Obi-Wan was busy looking into the attempted murder of Amidala._

_They had gone to the place where it happen and while he was there he looking around the area and found a building in which he looked around too, he learned that it was being leased out to a small group who supported the Trade Federation and they got a message from the Viceroy who wanted them to hire a bounty hunter to kill the Queen, all because of what had happen with the Queen before Amidala. The Queen refused to sign a treaty with the Federation, and like the Queen before Amidala honors that decision and will not sign a treaty with them either. And because Amidala agrees with the former Queen's judgment about the treaty, now she should pay for it with her life._

_" So it someone with Trade Federation wants her dead why?" I asked sitting in the gardens and watched the water fowl swimming on the small lake._

_" Yes it has something to do with a treaty the former Queen wouldn't sign, and she agrees about not signing too, So in a way she pissed off the Viceroy." Obi-Wan said as he picked up a small rock with the Force and laid it down onto another small rock.._

_" I see, you do know that I still believe that there is someone else behind the Trade Federation, and it's not the Viceroy." I said picking up a stick with the Force and moving it up into the tree and laid it across two bigger branches._

_" Very good Padawan, I would have to agree with you there, and this person is a Sith too." Obi-Wan said as he picked up another stick and placed it in the tree too._

_" Thank you Master, has Amidala told you who she truly believes is behind the Viceroy, who I believe is just a puppet to the real person who is really behind the Trade Federation." I said picking up not only a stick but one of the stones that Obi-Wan was messing with earlier, I lifted them up in the tree and carefully laid them down with stone on top of the sticks._

_" That is very good doing that with both items. No she hasn't told me and I agree with you that there is someone else who is behind the Viceroy. Have you seen Anakin this afternoon?" Obi-Wan said as he sat there as he noticed that Anakin wasn't around them._

_" Oh he is working on the ship, he said something about wanting to boast the ships hyper drive so we can get to places faster." I said as I saw Captain Panaka coming our way._

_" Leave it to him to find something to fix, I wonder what's up. Afternoon Captain Panaka is there something wrong?" Obi-Wan said as the head of security came up to us._

_" Afternoon Master Kenobi, and Padme. I came out here to let Miss Padme know that she has a call, and it's from someone on Corellia." Captain Panaka said as he handed me the communication link._

_" Thank you Captain." I said before the Captain left us alone and I hit the button and the vision of my cousin popped up._

_" Padme, I have some news for you about Lily's cargo but I can't tell you over the com-link so can you please meet me on Corellia." My cousin Rolla said._

_" Hey Rolla, you really have something for me about the cargo, we will have to leave later in the day because at the moment ship is being worked on." I said as I saw a water fowl caught a fish._

_" Let me guess Anakin is messing around with it?" he asked with a laugh._

_" Bingo, I will be there as soon as I can, plus I have to get the ok from the council before I can leave here." I said getting up and dusting my pants off._

_" I understand, let me guess Amidala got herself into trouble and you have to bale her out again." Rolla said as he remember that am always getting Amidala out of some kind of trouble._

_" This time it's not her fault, it seems that someone is trying to kill her." I said._

_" Oh my, well I'll see you whenever you get here." Rolla said as we ended the communications._

_" Ok well I guess we are heading back to Tatooine." I said as Obi-Wan and head back inside the Palace._

_" I think we need to go to Corellia first, so then it's to Corellia, but that all depends on if Masters Yoda and Windu will let us go." Obi-Wan said as we walked into the Palace._

_" True well you go and talk to Masters Yoda and Windu, and I'm going to see how bad did Anakin tear up my ship." I said as I saw a grimace look come across Obi-Wan's face all because I'm making him face Yoda and Windu._

_" Ok and let's just pray he didn't take the whole drive apart, and when I'm done with my conference with Yoda and Windu I will come to the tow of you and let you know what they have said." Obi-Wan said as we are separate ways._

_Walking into the hanger bay and there stood my beautiful new ship, and seeing that everything looked find on the out side, but it's the inside that I'm worried about. Walking in the ship I saw Anakin under the hyper-drive._

_" How are things going?" I asked coming up beside him._

_" Everything is great and I can't wait to try it out, and see how my improved hyper drive went." Anakin said putting the cover back on the hyper drive._

_" Well your wish may come true in a few minutes, I got a call from my cousin Rolla and he was telling about he knows where Lily's cargo is and hopefully Gabrieel too. And at the moment Obi-Wan is telling Yoda and Windu what we know is going on here, and what my cousin has told us just a few minutes ago." I said as Anakin stood up and grabbing the towel that was hanging on the Co-pilot's chair._

_" Great, but do you really think that they are going to leave your sister without a Jedi protection." Anakin said wiping his hands on the towel._

_" I'm not sure what they may do, but you and I both know that they may separate us." I said as Anakin pulled me into his arms._

_" How are feeling?" He said looking down at me and he had a mischievous smile on his face._

_" I'm feeling great today and I'm not hurting either, and I know you want to take me to my quarters and make love to me, and I really love for you to do that, but we don't really know how long Obi-Wan will be with Yoda and Windu." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, and he lean his head down and began kissing me._

_" I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes before you are jumping each other's bones." Obi-Wan said standing in the entrance way of the cockpit._

_" We weren't going to do anything because we both knew that you would be coming here soon." Anakin said letting me go and I squeezed passed him so that way I could sit down in the pilot's chair._

_" Ok well I'll let it go this time, as you know I talked with both Yoda and Windu and they believe that the two of you should go to Corellia and talk to your cousin, and I'm to stay here and watch over Amidala." Obi-Wan said as Anakin sat down in the co-pilot's chair._

_" Ok so when can we leave?" I asked and hoping that we can leave now._

_" I talked to Amidala and she agrees with Yoda and Windu, so I have good news you guys are free to leave now and I told her goodbye for you and she understands that your mission comes first, so she said bye and good hunting." Obi-Wan said with a smile._

_" Ok and thank you Obi-Wan, when we are done with our part of the mission we will come back here for you." I said as the radio crackled._

_" Padme this is Amidala." Amidala's voice came over the radio._

_" Hey sis what can I do for you?" I said as Amidala laughed._

_" I just wanted to say bye for now and good hunting, and see you when both you and Anakin comes back here, and I love you sis." Amidala said with a sad smile on her face._

_" Ok and bye for now, and you will be seeing us soon, and I love you too Ami." I said returning her smile, before the radio went dead._

_" Well I'm out of here and please you two be careful, now get going." Obi-Wan said before he turned around and headed off the ship._

_Once Obi-Wan was off the ship Anakin closed the hatch door and the ramp came up while I started up the engines._

_" Let's hope we can get there in less time it would take if the hyper drive wasn't improved." I said as the ship lifted off the platform._

_Once in the air I pulled back on the flight stick or steering wheel and we headed into the atmosphere._

_Ten minutes later we were clear to jump into the hyper space._

_" You ready to test this baby." Anakin said as he gave me a smile._

_" Hit it, and lets see what this baby can do." I said as I put the coordinates in the Navi-computer and then hit the hyper-drive button and the stars blurred in front of us._

_" Now is it's going to be just a matter of time, so what do you want to do in the mean time?" Anakin said getting up from the Co-pilot's chair and giving me this look._

_" Ok lets go finish what we started earlier." I said as he pulled me up from the seat, and to him, he picked me up a little so I could wrap my legs around his waist._

_" I love you so much, Padme." he said before he started kissing me._

_He walked out of the cockpit still holding me and letting the Force guide him to my quarters. Once inside the room he put me down and in a hurry we took our clothes off and got into the bed._

_" Ready baby, I really want to be inside you." Anakin said as he kneeled between my legs._

_" Yes I'm ready, and I too have wanted you inside me." I said reaching down and pushing him into me and I felt his very hard dick slide up inside of me._

_" Oh Padme you feel so wonderful and I miss making love to you." he said leaning down some and started kissing my bare shoulders._

_" You too feel so wonderful and I too miss you making love to me." I said before he capture my mouth as he started kissing me again._

_" Anakin I'm coming." I said an hour later._

_" Me too come with me Padme." Anakin called out._

_" Anakin ... Padme ...!" we both cried out as we came together, and we both felt the sparks and our souls come together again._

_Anakin pulled out of me and laid down beside me, then he pulled me into his arms and held me as we dozed off to sleep._

_Three hours later I was woken up to another beeping sound._

_" Um... Anakin the Navi-computer is beeping." I said sitting up, and looked around and listening to where the sound was coming from._

_I rolled over on to back and listened carefully to make sure that it really was the Navi-computer letting us know that we are very close to our destination._

_" Damn, that was a quick flight and I'm glad that improvement worked." Anakin said as watched me get out of the bed and picked up my clothes and got dress._

_" Why do you always underestimate your improvements, We are three hours head of schedule because of you." I said pulling my shirt over my head._

_" I don't know why, but then again I always know that they will work too, I guess this is very different from the that I normally work on, that's because most of the things that I work on are broken." Anakin said getting out of the bed and stood there very naked in front of me._

_" Yes I know, now hurry up and get dress please." I said leaving the room and making my way to the cockpit._

_I was taking us out of hyperspace when Anakin joined me in the cockpit._

_We dropped out of hyperspace and began to Obit the planet of Corellia._

_We went through the whole ship ID, cargo and destination stuff all over again with the flight control center._

_" So where are we going to now?" Anakin asked as I went the different way from the two ways that we have been to before._

_" Going to the place that I used to live with Loyolay before we left for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." I said as I came up to the small house and landed the ship in the small garage._

_" Do you still own this place?" Anakin asked me as I shut down the engine._

_" Yes I still do own this house, there is Rolla." I said as I saw my cousin come out of the house._

_Getting up from the seat and headed out of the cockpit and opening up the hatch and the ramp came down from the ship._

_" Padme and Anakin it's good to see you both again." Rolla said as we walked down the ramp and stopped in front of him._

_" Hey Rolla it's great to see you again ... um ... you said that you have some news for me about Lily's cargo that was on her ship when she was killed." I said giving him a hug._

_" Yes I one day I have gone one of the cantinas in Mos Eisley and I sat down in one of the booth areas when of Gabrieel's friends shown up and came over to me and he started telling me that they had stolen cargo from a ship and took it to a warehouse on Tatooine but he didn't tell me where on Tatooine." Rolla said as we headed inside the house._

_" Did this guy also tell if he was with Gabrieel when he killed her?" Anakin asked as he went over to the couch and sat down._

_" No, he said that Gabrieel was the only one on the ship, and we didn't even know that he had killed the person and they also didn't know who the ship belonged to, he only found out a week later when Gabrieel was very drunk and let it slip that he killed his Jedi sister, and he said that Gabrieel threaten the kill them if they ever told anyone in what happen." Rolla said as he sat down in the chair across from the couch._

_" So this guy is very scared for his live so he wants us to protect him, I'm wondering how was Lily's ship found by the Jedi Cruiser?" I said standing behind the couch._

_" I think it was when the hatch was opened in space that the sensor on the ship picked up that it was open without permission and it set off an alarm and a distressed code to any Jedi that are in the region." Anakin said as he remember putting the alarms on the Jedi ships._

_" Really and how would you know about that Anakin?" I asked wondering why he knew about that new safety device on the ship._

_" Well that because I helped put the devices on the ships, while we were updating some of the ships and Lily's ship just happen to be one of the ships that was updated, that happed a couple of days before she took off to where ever she was going." Anakin said as he lean his head back against the back of the couch so he could look up at me._

_" I see, you know what I remember that too, because Lily came into the room all pissed off because she was told that her ship was being worked on so she couldn't go any where at that moment." I said as I remember that day and she somewhat trashed the room._

_" Well I really need to get going before mom and dad start getting worried that I'm gone, and I won't tell anyone that you are here." Rolla said with a smile before getting up._

_" Ok thanks and when this mess is all cleared up we will be coming back here." I said as Rolla came up to me and hugged me goodbye._

_Rolla left and I went over to small fire place and saw a holo-cube that had the picture of me and Loyolay._

_" You miss him don't you?" Anakin just sat there and felt my sadness._

_" Yes I do, he really meant a lot to me ... um ... you do know that he was my first lover." I said letting Anakin know that he was my second lover, and now my only one._

_" I knew there was something very powerful and meaning between the both of you?" Anakin said getting up from the couch and coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me._

_" It was very meaningful but to be honest with you, it really wasn't that powerful, now what we have together is not only meaningful but very powerful." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck._

_" I know what you mean, every time we make love or even kiss, I feel and even see huge sparks fly between us." Anakin said before leaning down and kissing me._

_" You're very right about the sparks between us. Shit we need to get going to Tatooine and try to fine where this warehouse is at ... um ... Padawan Padme here." I said answering my com-link that started beeping._

_" Padawan Padme I wanted to let you know that we have the money for both Gardulla and Jabba the Hutts ready, and I will send both of them to your ship so that way you can upload each credit to a data chip so you can give them to each Hutt." Master Windu said._

_" Ok thanks once we have the credits up loaded on the data chips then we will head for Nal-Hutta and then to Tatooine. Oh we learned that the cargo is hidden somewhere on Tatooine." I said as started heading for the ship._

_" Ok that's good to know that the cargo is still intact, and good luck in finding the secret warehouse and congratulations on leaning that information. Keep up the good work and May the Force be with You and Skywalker. Windu out." Master Windu said before disconnected the communications._

_" So are you ready to go soon Anakin, we will be leaving once we have all the credits uploaded on each data chip, so sit back and relax some because it's going to take a few minutes to upload each chips." I said once we were back on board the ship and going over to the communication computer I took out a blank data chip and putting into the data holder and hit the upload button._

_The first one that I upload was the $8,000 credits that belonged to Gardulla, but I had noticed that there was an extra $2,000 credits added on it along with a message from both Masters Yoda and Windu._

_When I uploaded Jabba's credits I also noticed that they also added and extra $2,000 credits and a message too._

_Once I had both data chips finished I went to the cockpit and started up the engines and flew us out of Corellia and into hyperspace next stop Nal-Hutta and Gardulla._

_Two hours later we were giving the flight control our ship's ID, cargo and destination._

_After getting permission to continue on to Gardulla's Palace we were met at the lading platform by a couple of her humans slaves that act as her security guards._

_We followed the two guards into a large lobby or antechamber that she uses when people come and see her, but like before we slipped through the same door way that we used before and going into her private quarters of the Palace._

_" Ah Lady Padme, what can I do for you now." Gardulla said as we came into her room._

_" I have something for you, here is the data chip that has the credits that we owe you and we even gave you an extra amount too." I said handing her the data chip._

_" Why I knew I could trust you in paying me in time, but before you go I want to make sure that I have the credits put into my account." Gardulla said as she motion for me to put the chip into the banking computer._

_" As you wish." I said as I hit the button and the transfer began._

_" Very good, and now you may go, and tell your Jedi council thank you for their corropuration in this matter. Now you may leave, have a great day." _

_Gardulla said as she dismissed us._

_We left the palace and headed back to the ship and got the hell of Nal-Hutta as quickly as possible and headed for our next destination Tatooine and Jabba the Hutt._

_" You know what, I really can't wait for the day to over with, because then I know I can sleep wonderfully without having to worry about paying off the Hutts." Anakin said as he began to yawn._

_" Tell me about I will sleep better once Gabrieel is dead and buried, now my only concern now is what is waiting for us on Tatooine." I said as we hit hyperspace._

_" Well since we have about four hours of flight, I'm going to lay down and you know that you're welcome to join me in bed too." Anakin said as he yawned again._

_" Ok lead the way my Jedi Guardian." I said getting up from the chair._

_We left the cockpit and headed straight for my bedroom. _

_Once inside the bedroom we got undressed and climbed into the bed, Anakin pulled the covers over us and then pulled me into his arms and we both fell asleep in each others arms._

_Four hours later we woke up again to the beeping alarm of the Navi-computer letting us know that we were coming up to Tatooine._

_Getting out of the bed and getting redressed I went back to the cockpit and taking us out of the hyperspace and again talking to the flight controller and once we they gave us the clearance to continue our flight to Jabba's Palace._

_" This is going to be so much fun." Anakin said as we landed outside of Jabba's Palace._

_" Tell me about, well lets get this thing over with so that way we can go home and to our bed." I said as we walked off the ship and closing and locking everything up before we walked up to the doors of the palace._

_" We are here to see Jabba and we have something for him." Anakin said as the guard at the door asked as what we wanted but we told him that it was a private matter between us and Jabba._

_The metal doors opened up and waiting for us was Bib, as he nodded to the guards and they moved to the side and lowered their weapons._

_" You have the credits for Jabba then you can give them to me." Bib said holding out his hand._

_" I don't think so, we will hand the credits to Jabba personally thank you." I said as I refused to give him the data chip._

_When he realized that I wasn't going to give it over to him, he nodded his head to the two guards and they headed into the darken hallway of the Palace, Bib nodded for us to follow him._

_He led us down the darken cool hallway of the palace and going down a couple of steps that lead down to Jabba's private chambers._

_Bib opened the door and we came into the room and stopping in front of the bed like slab that Jabba was laying on._

_" Ah my two favorite Jedi, I take it you brought me my money?" Jabba asked as he licked his lips._

_" Yes Your Grace, we have your money and it on this data chip and if you like I can transfer the money into your bank accounts." I said showing him the data chip._

_" Yes transfer the credits." Jabba said pointed to his data computer._

_" Oh by the way I have learned what happen to Master Lily's cargo. And it seems that Gabrieel had stolen the cargo and hid it somewhere here on Tatooine." I said as I finished up transferring the credits into Jabba's accounts._

_" Really then makes since as to why he was seen in Mos Gamos two days ago." Jabba said as he gave me the information of the where bouts of Lily's murder._

_" Oh just great, thank you Jabba, we hope that you have a great day then." I said as Anakin and I bowed our heads to Jabba before leaving the room and Palace._

_Getting back into the ship I went to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's chair and sat there for a couple of minutes._

_" Well we better get going?" Anakin said coming into the cockpit and realized that I was just sitting there and staring into nothing._

_" We will but first we need to come up with a plan in getting into Mos Gamos, because it's a very dangerous place to go." I said sitting back in the chair._

_" Ok, I used to hear how bad this place is, and it's has a lot of people that are running from the law hanging out there, Pirates, Outlaws and Murders." Anakin said as he was trying to remember the things that he had heard about that place._

_" Well Gabrieel and his goons will fit right on in there." I said getting up and headed for the computer in the lounge._

_Sitting down I turned on the computer and looked up Mos Gamos and noticing that it really wasn't any thing to that town._

_Once getting the coordinates for the town I headed back to the cockpit and sat down back in the pilot's chair and put the coordinates into the computer._

_I started up the engines and once the ship lifted off the ground I flew us across the desert and when we came to the town I did a fly over just to see what it looked like before landing the ship out of the town._

_" It looks like there isn't much to that town, now the only thing we can do is try to find this warehouse." Anakin said as I began to land the ship just on the outskirts of the town._

_" I hope it won't be to hard, well I guess we better do this and get it over with." I said getting up and walking out of the cockpit._

_Anakin could sense that I'm so very nervous in doing this, which wasn't part of our trip, getting up and heading out of the cockpit and walked into the lounge and saw me just staring at the hatch door which was still closed._

_" You can't find the warehouse with the door still being closed." Anakin said coming up to me and putting his arms around me and held me as he rested his chin on my shoulder._

_" I know, and I'm scared that's all, and I know shouldn't be." I said leaning back some so that way he could tighten his hold on me._

_" I know and believe it or not so am I." Anakin said as he kissed my neck._

_" Well lets get this over before I lose my nervous and fly us back to Naboo." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him._

_Anakin let me go and went over to the buttons that open the hatch door and hitting the open button._

_Once the door was open and the ramp was down Anakin and I headed down the ramp and closing and locking it up before we walked into town._

_Walking out of an ally way and on to the main street, we were looking around at all the run down looking buildings as we walked along the street._

_" I'm a little hungry so I wonder if there is any place to eat around here." I said as I looked around and found a elderly woman sitting outside a building._

_" I am too, but I would want to wait until we get back on the ship than take a chance in something here." Anakin said as he watched the woman spit._

_" Ok you're right, well it seems we are coming to a huge court yard." I said as the main street started to open up some and I saw a few barrels and boxes scatter around the court yard._

_" I don't like this." Anakin said as a couple of guys turned and looked our way._

_" I agree, I see a few guys sitting around that building and that is the warehouse need." I said as I saw a guy get up from his seat and started heading our way._

_" Let me you read one of their minds." Anakin said as his hands moved to where his saber was hidden under his robe._

_" What do you want Jedi!" a voice called out from the door way of the building._

_" All we want to do is talk to Gabrieel, about some thing personal." I said standing in the middle of the street._

_" Lily got what she deserved and you are going to be next Paddy." Gabrieel said as he lifted up his blaster and shot at me._

_I was waiting for him to do something like that and I pulled out my saber and reflected the shot, which hit the side of the building right next Gabrieel._

_" You can't run from us Gabrieel, we are here to take you back to Corellia, so that way you can face the Judge, Jury and the executioner for the murder of your sister." I said just as another shot went right by my head by a couple of inches._

_I saw that Gabrieel was all alone because his men and turned and ran away when the fighting began, and they didn't want to be involve with Gabrieel any more._

_For the third time he raised his blaster and shot at me this time but this time he wasn't so lucky, because the laser bounced off part of the building and hit him in the shoulder._

_Crying out in pain Gabrieel fell down to the ground and acted like he was dead._

_Going over to him and kicking the gun away from him his reach and I saw that he was still alive._

_" You get the ship started and I'll bring him to the ship and we can lock him up in one of the rooms." Anakin said as he came up beside me and looked down at Gabrieel with rage starting to come up._

_" Ok, and Anakin he isn't worth getting angry over, we will finally have justice for Lily soon." I said taking a hold of his hand and felt the rage leave his body._

_" Thank you, and your right he isn't worth it, now please go, the sooner we get him to Corellia the better." Anakin said before giving me a quick kiss._

_I nodded and headed back towards the ship, once I got there I went straight to the cockpit and started up the engines and lifted the ship off the ground and flew it just past the warehouse and landed just outside of the part of the town._

_Ten minutes later Anakin came on board with Gabrieel, and he took him straight to one of the guest rooms, where he put him into the room. _

_I got up and watched Anakin put him onto the bed before confined him to the bed, then I moved back into the small hallway as Anakin came out and locked the door behind him._

_We got back to the cockpit and sat down in our seats, and I started the engines._

_" Are you ready to head to Corellia and get this day over with." I said as I lifted the ship off the ground and flew us up into space and then right into hyperspace._

_Once we where in hyperspace I got and stretched and you could hear the bones in my back crack._

_" I'm going to sit with Gabrieel." Anakin said getting up and moved me around so that way he could get passed me and headed out of the cockpit._

_I sat back down and began to meditate some but really couldn't get into the mode because my stomach kept growling to let me know that I needed to eat._

_Getting up I went to the kitchen and fixed both Anakin and I a sandwich to eat._

_Going to the guest room I opened the door and walked in and went straight to Anakin._

_" I know it's not much but it will kill the hunger pains." I said handing the sandwich to Anakin._

_" Hey thanks no this is fine and maybe when we get back home we could raid the kitchen." Anakin said with a grin on his face._

_" That sound like a plan to me, well I'm going eat this and afterwards make a call to Mr. and Mrs. Milloadary to let them know we are on way back to Corellia." I said looking over to Gabrieel and saw him looking at me with a nasty glare._

_" What about me are you going to give me something to eat?" Gabrieel said from the bed._

_" No you don't deserve any our food." I said heading out of the room and going into the lounge and sat down on the couch and started eating my sandwich._

_Twenty minutes later I finished up my sandwich, I got up and put the plate in the washer, before grabbing two glasses and poured tea into them._

_" Hey thanks I was about to get something to drink." Anakin said coming into the kitchen and putting his plate into the washer._

_" I know, that's why I poured two glasses of tea." I said handing him his glass, and kissing him before leaving the kitchen and going over to the communication desk and punched in Lily's parents number._

_" Mr. and Mrs. Milloadary hello." I said as both Mr. and Mrs. Milloadary came on the view screen._

_" Padme it's so nice to hear from you, I'm hoping you have news for us.' Mr. Milloadary asked._

_" Yes sir I do have news for you both, Anakin and I are on our way to Corellia right now with Gabrieel, and you can say he didn't come with us to peacefully ... we got into a fight and well he lost. He is wounded in the shoulder but he is still very much alive." I said as I watch the older couple nod their heads._

_" Thank you so very much, now Lily will rest in peace. And he will pay dearly for the murder of his sister." Mrs. Milloadary said as her eyes welled up with tears because she will now be losing both her children._

_" We will be arriving in Corellia in about two hours." I said as I saw Anakin head back towards the guest room._

_" Ok we will see you in two hours then." Mr. Milloadary said before we said goodbye._

_After shutting off holo-view I got up and headed back into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's chair and closing my eyes and began to meditate again._

_Anakin came into the cockpit and put his hand on my shoulder, and I came out of my meditation._

_" We should be ready to come out of hyperspace in a few minutes." I said opening my eyes and looking up at Anakin._

_" Ok that's good new, so are we going be staying here or our we going to be flying back to Naboo." Anakin said sitting down in the Co-pilot's chair._

_" We will be dropping Gabrieel off and then head back to Naboo, so that way I can sleep in a comfy bed." I said yawning._

_" I agree too, a comfy bed sounds great to me too." Anakin said also yawning._

_Ten minutes later I saw a flashing light on the Navi-computer and it was letting me know that we were at our destination._

_After getting clearance to land I flew to the Milloadary's house and they were there waiting for us and with them was the judge, and executioner._

_" Well I go and get Gabrieel while you are landing the ship." Anakin said getting up and making his way to the guest room._

_I landed the ship and shut off the engines and hitting the hatch door button before getting up and meeting Anakin and Gabrieel in the lounge area._

_" Well this is it your last day of your life Gabrieel." I said looking at him and saw total fear come across his face when he knew his life was about to come to an end._

_Anakin and I came down the ramp with Gabrieel walking between us as we came to a stop in front of the four people waiting for us._

_" Mr. and Mrs. Milloadary we are here to deliver to you the person who killed your daughter Lily." I said as I grabbed a hold of the shackled hands of Gabrieel and put them in the hands of Mr. Milloadary._

_" Thank you Padawans Padme and Anakin you have done us a great service." Mr. Milloadary said as he nodded to us and handing his over to the judge._

_" You're welcome, and we are just doing our duty is all." I said nodding back and watched the group turn and left us behind them._

_Turning around Anakin and I walked back up the ramp and onto the ship._

_Going into the cockpit as Anakin closed up the hatch while I started up the engines._

_Anakin back into the cockpit and sitting down in the Co-pilot's chair as I lifted the ship up and flew off the planet and right into hyperspace and our way back to Naboo._

_An hour later Anakin and I was playing a game of cards when there was a beeping sound coming from the communication center._

_" Padme this is Mr. Milloadary, I'm calling you to let you and Anakin know that Gabrieel is now dead, the Judge deemed him way to dangerous to live the rest of the day." Mr. Milloadary said._

_" Ok thank you for letting us know and I'm truly and deeply sorry for the lost of both your children." I said._

_" Thank you Padme for everything that you have done for us." Mr. Milloadary said before closing his com-link._

_" Well that was interesting that they just execute him which is a good thing if you ask me." Anakin said as I sat back down and picked up my cards._

_" Yeah your right about that." I said looking at my cards and as Anakin discarded two cards and picked up two new cards._

_Two hours later we landing in the Palace's hanger bay, shutting down engines and Anakin opened up the hatch door._

_" Well lets get that snack and hit the bed." I said getting up out of my chair and heading out of the cockpit._

_" That sounds great to me, um... Padme what's wrong?" Anakin said as he noticed that I had stopped in the middle of the ramp._

_" Um ... I just got this feeling that something just happen to Amidala." I said as I felt like I was about to have an organism._

_" What do you mean something happen to her Obi-Wan is suppose to be looking after her." Anakin said as he got me moving down the ramp again._

_" Um ... in away his watching her." was all I could say._

_Walking into the room I grabbed Anakin's arm and stopped him from going any further in room._

_" Oh yeah just like that oh yeah baby harder ... here I come baby." we heard the person say._

_" We're back Master." Anakin and I said together._

_" Um ... Anakin ... Padme ... welcome back ... um ... so how was the trip?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat up and slightly turned to see us standing behind him._

_" Thanks Obi-Wan and it was very eventful, both Hutts are happy to have their money and Gabrieel is now dead." I said as I saw movement under the cover that was covering him._

_" Well that's very good to here, now we need to let Masters Yoda and Windu know what has happen." Obi-Wan said as he moved slight up wards as he was putting his pants back on._

_Then I saw slight movement and sitting up in the spot between Obi-Wan's legs was Amidala, and I saw that she was wiping the sides of her mouth with her fingers._

_" Um ... Padme ... it's." she said getting up off the couch with the blanket wrapped around her._

_" Hey you don't have to say any thing to me just make sure that mom and dad don't catch you... and Master that is a good idea do you want me to get him on the view screen now or wait until Amidala has left the room." I said looking at my sister._

_" That sound good, I'll see you later Obi-Wan." Amidala said with a wink to Obi-Wan before leaving the room._

_" Padme I'm so sorry that you caught us like this." Obi-Wan said looking embarrassed._

_" It's ok Obi-Wan I'm glad to see that you have needs just like the rest of us, and the same thing goes for Amidala." I said as Anakin got Master Windu on the Com-link._

_" Good evening Master Kenobi, Padawans Naberrie and Skywalker this is a great surprise." Master Windu said as he answered his com-link._

_" Thank you Master we wanted to let you know that Gabrieel had been capture and executed today, and that both Hutts have been paid and that justices has been served." Obi-Wan said as he moved his right leg some that way could adjust himself._

_" Very good to hear that, now you guys can take a couple of days off and relax before coming back here." Master Windu said before turning off the communications with us._

_" Well it's late you two and it's time to hit the beds, and I'm very proud of the both of you great job, now to bed and get some sleep." Obi-Wan said as we made our way to our rooms._

_" Night Master and sleep tight." I said knowing that he was going to be sleeping alone in his bed._

_" I'm going to be sleeping in my room thank you very much." Obi-Wan said before I entered my room._

_I just nodded to him and Anakin came over to me and pulling me into his arms and kissing me goodnight._

_Walking into my room and closing the door behind me, I got undressed and put on my night gown before climbing into bed and going fast to sleep._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_I woke up with a light tapping coming from my bedroom door, and my first thought was Kendalla, but I reached out with the Force and sensed that it wasn't Kendalla but Amidala._

_" Come in." I called out as the door slowly opened and Amidala came into the room._

_" Hey, sorry to wake you up, but I couldn't sleep." Amidala said as she came up to the bed and stood there._

_" Come on, get in the bed." I said patting the empty side of the bed._

_Once Amidala was in the bed I used the Force and closed the bed room door._

_" I really didn't know who to turn too." Amidala said looking a little nervous about something._

_" Well you know you can always come to me, unlike some members of our family I don't judge people and besides your my twin and whatever is bothering you will be bothering me, because I can feel and sense everything that is happening to you." I said as she snuggled up close to me._

_" Thanks I knew I came to the right person, and yes I too can feel things with you, but not like you can to because of the Force thing." Amidala said with a little laugh._

_" You know you should get tested, you might be Force sensitive too, but your just not that strong in the Force." I said pulling my baby sister into my arms and holding her as I could tell that she was about to break down and cry._

_" Really, you thinking that I could do some Jedi stuff too, there are time I swear I can feel what someone is thinking or hear what they are talking about from long distant." Amidala said as she began to yawn._

_" Yes I know what you mean, because I have that ability and trust me it's not really fun, but unlike you I can't turn it off, that is why I have so many headaches." I said also starting to yawn._

_" That's mom used to tell us, and now I understand, um ... last night I asked Obi-Wan what a Jedi does and he was telling that there are three to four different types of Jedi in away I understand and in away I don't so do you think you can explain it to me?" Amidala said as she rolled over and sat up on her right elbow so she could look at me._

_" Sure, but before I do can you tell me what is bothering you and I know it has nothing to do with Anakin and I catching you and Obi-Wan together." I said also rolling over and looking at me sister._

_" Well I guess it has to do with what am I going to do in two days, my reign ends and I will be heading home with mom and dad, or move to the country home here on Naboo." Amidala said as I could telling that this was really bothering her._

_" I'm sure something will happen between now and then, and besides this would be a great time for you to relax some and enjoy the peace and quiet. And just think you can have a life without someone telling you what you need to do, when you need to do it and have some real privacy too, if you know what I mean." I said giving her a smile._

_" That would be great ... Oh My ... Paddy please don't tell mom and dad what you saw last night." Amidala said as she remembered that her and Obi-Wan were having sex on the floor by the fireplace in her living room._

_" I'm not going to say a word about you and Obi-Wan having sex in the living room, and speaking of the parents where was mom and dad at anyway?" I asked wondering where they were because I couldn't feel their presents in the palace._

_" They said something about visiting Grandma and Grandpa and they will back in time to help me move out to the lake house." Amidala said as she laid her head back down on the pillow._

_" I see, but I think there is something else and it has something to do with someone who tried to kill you a couple of days ago." I said as I saw tears well up in her eyes._

_" Yes you can say that am a little worried, what if they come after me while am at the lake house." Amidala said as she started to cry._

_Pulling Amidala into my arms and held her as she cried herself back to sleep, I laid there for a couple of minutes thinking about what she had said, what if the person who tried to kill, will try it again while she is at the lake house. And I know that if something happens to her I will only be half of a person because with her she makes me whole and the same goes for her too._

_Closing my eyes I fell back to sleep as I held my twin sister in my arms like I used to when were younger and before I was taken away from her._

_Four hours later I heard another tapping on my bedroom door before it was slowly opened up and Kendalla came walking in seeming very worried about something._

_" Um ... Padme ... um ... have you seen Her Majesty she isn't in her room and Sabe is frantic. Oh sorry I didn't know that you have someone with you" Kendalla said come over to my side of the bed and noticed that there was some else in my bed._

_" Oh it's not what you think, but Shh please don't talk so load, and Sabe doesn't need to worry about Amidala, because she is right here so you can go and tell her where she can find her, oh and by the way you have can have the day off from your duties with me today and tell Sabe that Amidala will not need her today, because she will be with me, but if you like if Jedi Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Skywalker is up please ask them to join us for breakfast if they haven't eaten yet." I whispered to her and hoping that Amidala stayed asleep._

_" Yes Padme I will inform them about the breakfast invite and tell Sabe where Her Highness is at, and thank you My Lady, this will give me some time to plan my wedding." Kendalla said with a huge smile before leaving the room and the apartment._

_" Mmm ... oh my ... I need to..." Amidala said sitting up looking somewhat lost._

_" Shh laid down and go back to sleep sis, and your safe." I said pushing her back down so that way she was laying back down._

_" But I need to get dress ... Sabe must be going crazy ... because she doesn't know where I am at." Amidala said as I took her back into my arms and began to rock her back to sleep._

_" It's ok sissy, you are going to be with me today and the handmaiden that I have working for me, her name is Kendalla has going to your apartment to let Sabe know where you are so go back to sleep." I said as Amidala began to drift off back to sleep._

_" My Lady, Kendalla told me that I would find Amidala here." Sabe said as she came into the bedroom._

_" Yes she is right here, and don't worry about her ok, let her sleep." I said getting carefully out of bed so as to not wake up Amidala._

_" Ok, you know this is the first time I have seen her relax and at peace. And your right she really does need to rest and this is what she truly needs, but if you need anything pleas don't be hesitated to call on me." Sabe said as we walked out of the bedroom and coming into the living room area._

_" Yes I will, oh please let Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Skywalker know that breakfast will be in about three hours and if you like you can join us for breakfast too." I said letting her know that she was an equal person too and that she was very welcome to join us at the table._

_" Um ... thank you My Lady ... but I have a breakfast meeting with the other handmaidens and with our Chief of Security as to see about the safety of moving Amidala to the lake house." Sabe said as she nodded her head was walking to the door._

_" Ok thank you for everything you have done for my sister while she was Queen, and I know this whole time that you too have become very close friends and that you will miss her when she finally retires from politics." I said pulling my robe tightly around me, because I could tell that I was about to have company of the male form._

_" Yes I will miss her dearly ... I'm hoping that we can still be friends after she moves in to her house, and also hoping that she stays here on Naboo, and not go to Corellia." Sabe said opening the door and was shocked to see Anakin standing there with his raised as to knock on the door._

_" Well that's for her to decide what she wants to do after leaving here. Good morning Anakin ... what are you doing here?" I said to Sabe before she bowed her head and walked out the door leaving Anakin standing looking confused._

_" Um ... you said something about breakfast ... what was the Chief of the Handmaidens doing here?" Anakin asked as I motion for him to come into the room._

_" Sorry to have to say this but it won't be in another three hours ... damn it's only four-thirty." I said looking at the clock on the fire place mantle._

_" Well in that case we can go back to bed and have some fun." Anakin said coming over to me and pulling me into his arms and I could feel what he had in mind to do in bed and it wasn't to sleep either._

_" Well I would love to take you into my bed and make love to you all day long, and the reason why Sabe was here because she was looking for Amidala." I said wrapping my arms around his hips and pulling him closer to me so could feel the hardness of his dick._

_" Let me guess she slipped out of her rooms without telling anyone and I bet you can find her in Obi-Wan's bed." Anakin said as he too moved his hands down to my hips and lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around him._

_" Um ... She isn't with him ... and the reason why we can't make love in my bed is because Amidala is here, and she is asleep in my bed." I said leaning forward and lowered my lips to him._

_" Damn ... but I got to have you baby ... please don't make me leave without making love to you." Anakin begged me as he walked us over to the couch._

_" I know what you mean ... I need you too ... and your are lucky that we are not going to be bugged by my handmaiden today, I gave her the day off so to speak, and we can do it right here or go into the guest room." I said straddling him as he sat down on the couch._

_" You have a guest room?" Anakin said as he looked straight at me with a huge smile on his face._

_" Yes I have a guest room, the Royal Family has the bigger apartments which has and extra room just in case they have a handmaiden with them she would have to stay in the extra room, and well since you are consider part of the family as a guardian you get a one room apartment, unlike my parents and Amidala's apartments they have couple of extra rooms for their maidens." I said as I reached down between us and found the opening of Anakin's pajama bottoms and realizing that he didn't have underwear on. _

_" Why don't you go and get some clothes and come back here so that way you can get dress here just in case we fall asleep if you know what I mean." I said getting up and surprising him by leaning down between his legs and pulling out his penis and putting it into my mouth and giving it a gentle suck._

_" Damn ... Padme ... that feels so good, and if you keep doing that I will not be able to leave and get my clothes." Anakin said as he laid his head back and began to moan._

_I stood up and lean forward and kissed him and I was able to push my tongue into his mouth so that way he can taste himself on my tongue._

_" Ok see you in a few minutes then." I said putting him back into his pants and helping him up off the couch._

_" Damn now I can't walk ... Shit we have company too and it's not your sister." Anakin said as we both saw his dick go down very quickly at the thought of the person standing on the other side of the door._

_" Um ... Paddy ... um hello Anakin what are you doing here?" Amidala asked coming out of the bedroom just in her silky night gown._

_" I'm here because Padme invited me for breakfast but I'm heading back to my room now ... um ... morning Master." Anakin said opening the door and seeing Obi-Wan standing at the door._

_" Well come on in Obi-Wan ... let me guess you're here because of the breakfast invite too or it's something else." I said know by the look on his face that Amidala was the real reason why he was here._

_" Um ... no Sabe came to my room looking for Amidala, but she did come back later telling me that she was with you and that breakfast was in about three hours from now." Obi-Wan said as he was looking straight at Amidala the whole time._

_" I have a great idea ... why don't we have a slumber party/brunch you and Anakin go get some extra clothes and come back here." I said looking at everyone and they got the same idea._

_" Ok see you in a couple of minutes coming master." Anakin said walking past Obi-Wan and out the door._

_" Um ... Padme I don't have any everyday clothes with me." Amidala said as Obi-Wan headed out the door._

_" You can use some of my clothes, after all we are the same size." I said walking back into my room and looking for something for her to wear._

_" Um ... did I interrupt anything between you and Anakin?" Amidala said as she sat down on the bed._

_" No you didn't interrupt anything, Obi-Wan did that's because I could sense him coming down the hallway, because Anakin and I was going to go into the guest room and use it." I said as I found a day dress that would look better on Amidala than me._

_" Really ... um ... you think I can have that room because I really don't want to stay in my apartment now, for some strange reason I had this feeling that I wasn't alone in the room and no it wasn't Sabe either it felt mechanical or so." Amidala said as she looked frighten._

_" Sure you can have the spare room, and you know what I too felt that present but I thought it was part of you security so I didn't get up and let Obi-Wan know about it sorry ... um ... you do know that this room doesn't have a window will that be ok." I said putting the dress in the chair._

_" That's great, I will feel better knowing that something can't be watching me as I sleep." Amidala said getting up and picking up the dress and under clothes before we headed out of the room._

_" I'm glad that I can make you feel better, or they can't watch you and Obi-Wan making love to each other." I said as there was a knock on the door._

_" Padme ... that's ... not true." She said as I open the door and both Anakin and Obi-Wan standing there at the door and she went into the guest room._

_" Hey guys come on in, Anakin you can put your stuff in my room and Obi-Wan you can put your stuff in the guest room, You and Amidala will be staying in there, while Anakin will be with me." I said as I saw a slight smiles come across Anakin, Obi-Wan and Amidala's faces._

_" You are a special person to help people out with their problems." Obi-Wan said before heading into the bedroom._

_" He is right Padme, you do know how to make someone feel better and you seem to know how to fix their problems." Amidala said as she came over to me and giving me a hug._

_" Thanks I guess." I said to both her and Obi-Wan when they came into the room and sat down on the couch._

_" Well since we are up what do you want to do, but I have something in mind and it involves only two people." Anakin said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him so that way he could grind his hips into the backside of me._

_" You know what I agree with Anakin there is something that you and I could be doing that just involves the two of us." Obi-Wan said with a smile on his face as he faced my sister._

_" Really, well then it seems I need to help you with that issue you had last night." Amidala said giving him a wanted smile._

_" Um ... Amidala we have other people with us." Obi-Wan started to say as Amidala got up from the couch and held out her hand_

_" They don't seem to be caring, and the guest bedroom is mine until I leave here in a couple of days." Amidala said as she looked over to Anakin and I and saw me in Anakin's arms kissing me._

_" Then lets go Ami ... and you can make love to me." Obi-Wan said as he looked over to both me and Anakin before taking Amidala's hand and she began to lead them to the guest bedroom.._

_" Um ... Ani they are watching us ... but I can't wait ... I need you now." I said reaching between us and putting my right hand inside his sleeping pants and started stroking him._

_" Lets get to the bedroom... oh yes Paddy that feels so great." Anakin said as he pulled my hand from him and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him as he walked us towards the bedroom._

_Once we were inside the room Anakin shut and locked the door with the Force as he carried us to the bed._

_Anakin stopped kissing me and pulled away long enough for us to get undress and back into the bed where we began making love to each other._

_Coming down from our sexual high Anakin laid down beside me and I curled up next to Anakin as he grabbed me and pulled close to him before we drifting off to sleep._

_Four hours later I woke up to the smell of Nerf stake and eggs along with Caf._

_Opening up my eyes I saw that the bed next to me was empty sitting up I looked around the room but only found that I was the only one in the room._

_Getting out of the bed I put on my shorts and tank top before walking out of the bedroom._

_" Mmm something smells good." Obi-Wan said as he and Amidala was coming out of the other bedroom._

_" Yes it does." I said looking very surprise to see that the table was set and juices was poured, I looked in the small kitchen area and there he was in his pajama bottoms with an apron flipping a couple of eggs._

_" Now there is something you don't see often." Obi-Wan said trying to scare Anakin but it didn't work._

_" Good after noon guys breakfast or lunch is ready so if could grab your plates serve yourselves." Anakin said as he put the scrabbled eggs in the serving dish._

_We went to the table and grabbed our plates and came back into the kitchen and served up our plates with our food before going back to the table and sitting down._

_" This looks good Anakin, who taught you how to cook?" Amidala asked as she sat down at the table._

_" I learned from my mom." he said as he sat down beside me._

_" Wow, I wish I could cook, Padme here knows how to cook and some of the stuff that she can fix is just total amazing." Amidala said looking at me and giving me a smile._

_" Um ... Amidala earlier this morning you asked me question about the Jedi?" I said looking over to her and also both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked straight at me._

_" Yes ... well last night Obi-Wan here was telling me a little bit about the Jedi Order he told me that there is an elite group of individuals." Amidala said as she looked at the small group around the table._

_" I see ... there are time after we get Knighted there are three types of groups or fields of specialization we can hone our personal strengths into the swords and shields of the Order, even Knights are expected to continue our studies in the Force and because of this we have to choose between one of the three fields of Specialization." I said taking bite of my eggs._

_" Really and what fields are they and watch do the do, if it's ok for me to know." Amidala said as she looked at Obi-Wan, who in turned nodded for me to continue._

_" Go on Padme please tell us." Obi-Wan said as I knew that this was a test he was giving me._

_" Ok the first one is called the Guardian, second one is the Consular, and the last one is Sentinel, and it from these skills that the Councils can make the best use of when selecting a mission for a Knight to go on." I said as I saw Obi-Wan nod his head in approval of what I was saying._

_" Ok so what do they do, and what does Obi-Wan and Anakin do that might be different from what you might do?" Amidala asked as she ate some of her eggs._

_" Well Obi-Wan is considered a Guardian, in which I'm in training for." Anakin said after he swallowed his piece of stake._

_" The Guardians are mostly the Jedi whose skills and talents lay in battle, they are the mirror of the Sith Warrior." I said making a face as I tried to figure out what class I should be honing my skills on._

_" Isn't that what killed Master Qui-Gon a Sith?" Amidala asked as she remembered hearing about his death through her father._

_" Yes that is what killed him." Obi-Wan said as you can see sadness come across his face._

_" I'm so sorry Obi-Wan and Anakin I didn't mean to bring up something that makes you both sad." Amidala said as she took a hold of Obi-Wan's hand and held it._

_" Thanks, Padme please continue." Obi-Wan said as he gave a weak smile to Amidala and nodded for me to continue._

_" Ok, um ... the role of the Guardians in the Order have so far remind consistent throughout it's history. When a Padawan becomes a Jedi Knight and if they would like to be a Guardian they have to really concentrate on Martial training and Combat, they mostly engage in combat more than either of the two classes of Jedi: the Consulars and the Sentinels." I said cutting a piece of stake and eating it. _

_" But there really isn't any need for combat is there?" Amidala asked as she took a sip of her juice._

_" Some times there may be a planet that is in a civil war or in war with another planet close by, we are called in to help negotiate some kind of peace." Obi-Wan said as he finished up his breakfast or brunch._

_" Most of the time the Guardians are often seen as representatives of the Order and of course the classic Jedi weapon is the light saber." I said as I continue with the small Jedi lesson on the different classes of Jedi._

_" I have noticed that Jedi have different color light sabers, is there any meaning behind those different colors?" Amidala asked as she too finished her brunch._

_" Yes there are different colors and they let us know what the class they are in, most of the Guardians have blue sabers that are made from blue crystals. The blue crystals symbolize Solidarity and uniformity." I said as finished my food too._

_" So what color is your saber?" Amidala asked me as Obi-Wan took her plate and placed it on top of his._

_" Um ... mine is blue ... I'm stuck between all three classes of the Order." I said as Anakin did the same thing but he used the Force to take my plate._

_" Really so do you know what you want to do?" Amidala said as Anakin took hers and Obi-Wan's plate and placed them on top of mine and his plate._

_" In way I do, but I'll really have to see what the Force really wants me to do. Also not all Guardians can specialize in every field of study so they came up with several different kinds of path that serves the Order. They are Separated into four major divisions, and that this class not only focuses on Martial skills, but it also involves piloting and space combat." I said finishing my juice and taking a sip of my Caf._

_" Well I do know that you are a great pilot Padme." Amidala said with a smile._

_" Thanks, ok the four specialized classes are: Exotic Weapon Master and under that the Jedi Weapon Master is in charge, then you have to Lightsaber Instructors that are under a Jedi Instructor, then there is the Jedi Ace and the last one is the Jedi Peacekeepers ... which I believe Master Obi-Wan here is and Anakin will either be a Jedi Peacekeeper or I think he would make it into the Jedi Ace." I said as I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed me._

_" But we will get into those classes later." Obi-Wan said._

_" Then the next branch is the Consular, and what they basically are the diplomats of the Order, and there are seven specialized paths: and they are Jedi Ambassador, Jedi Artisan, Jedi Diplomat, Jedi Healer, Jedi Lore Keeper, Jedi Researcher and a Jedi Seer." I said as I tried to remember all of the classes._

_" You know in a way you are act like the Ambassador and the Diplomat, sometimes like a Guardian." Anakin said as he took a sip of his Caf._

_" Well I was studying to be a Guardian with Master Loyolay, but under Lily it was the last branch of the Order but there have been times that I have acted either as an Ambassador and Diplomat for either Masters Yoda or Windu." I said looking at both Obi-Wan and Anakin._

_" So what do you really like doing? Does the Consulars carry Lightsaber and if the do what color are their blades or crystals?" Amidala asked._

_" Yes they do, but they like to use the non-violent use of the Force, and they work closely with the Republic Diplomatic Corps. and if they have to use a Lightsaber the color of their blade is usually green with a green crystal." I said trying to think of anything that I missed._

_" So you think that you will change your color of your Lightsaber mostly after the Crystal that Lily gave you." Anakin asked as he finished his Caf._

_" Am not sure at the moment I might make me a new Lightsaber and have two." I said with a smile on my face on thinking what I was going to do with the Orange Crystal._

_" So you said there is one more branch of the Jedi?" Amidala asked._

_" Um ... yes there is and it's called the Sentinel you can say that this branch is some what of a combination of both the Guardians and the Consulars. Like the Guardians the Sentinels they like to use combat skills, and like the Consulars the Sentinels use the non-Force Skills, you can say that the Sentinels tend to take the forefront in the middle-road approach to any problems. While a Guardian might bash down a lock door, and the Consular would simple knock on the door but the Sentinel would instead use equipment available or ingenuity to pick a lock. And yes they too have a Lightsaber which the color is yellow crystal." I said thinking about some of the things that I have done that was more like this class._

_" This type of class sounds more like you Padme." Anakin said._

_" He is right it does sound like some of the things that you have been doing." Obi-Wan said as he was agreeing with Anakin._

_" Well also this class is know to be part of the field of security and they have to be skilled with computers, Stealth techniques, demolition, repair, or medicine. And it has five Specialized Paths in this class, Jedi Combat, Jedi Investigator, Jedi Recruiter, Jedi Shadow and a Jedi Watchman." I said as we all sat back in our chairs for just few moments before getting up from the table._

_" Well guys if you excuse me for a little bit, I need to get out of this night gown and get dress, it was a very educational brunch." Amidala said giving Obi-Wan a kiss before getting up from the table._

_" I think I'll get dress too, I have a council meeting that I need to attend to today." Obi-Wan said getting up from the table too._

_" Um ... Obi-Wan could you do me a favorite please." I asked as put my hand on Anakin's shoulder._

_" Sure what can I do for you." Obi-Wan said as he look at me._

_" Um ... there has been something that I have been wondering about Amidala, and it was something that she said to me earlier this morning, she was telling me that could sense a present that was in her room or outside of earlier, and could tell that something wasn't good about this present, and she also said something about there are times she can tell what people are thinking and even can tell what they are saying when they are far way, like I can. What I would like for you to do is see how high her Midichlorian count is please." I said as I could see that he was looking at the bedroom door that Amidala had closed._

_" Sure I can do that, I was wondering the same thing because of something she said last night that had me wondering if she isn't Force Sensitive." Obi-Wan said as he started heading around the table._

_" I see thanks Obi-Wan, well I think I'm going to get dress and I think I'm going to go sight seeing or walk through the city." I said as started heading for the bedroom and Anakin followed behind me after he took all our plates and took them into kitchen and put them into the washer._

_" So what are we going today, please tell me that we are leaving the palace to go and do something with out Obi-Wan and your sister." Anakin said as he sat down on the bed and watched me getting undress and going over to my closet and looking for something to wear._

_" Well I was thinking about going to the Mountain Village that my Grandparents live at and wonder around there, before going to meet my Grandparents, this is the only time we can see them before we go back to Coruscant." I said as I found a pair of pants and a loose fitting shirt and some underwear._

_" Ok that sounds fine." Anakin said going over to the chair and picked up his clean clothes and started getting undress._

_I pulled the shirt over my head and turned around to see Anakin standing there without any clothes on, and I had this feeling to go over to him and putting his dick in my mouth and suck him so hard that it would explode deep in my throat._

_" Damn Padme what little dirty thoughts we have, and I would love for you to suck me dry, but I would really like to see more of Naboo." Anakin said as he grabbing a hold of his dick and flipped up at me._

_" Ok fine so would you please get dress." I said going over to the vanity table and grabbed my brush and began brushing my hair before braiding it into one long braid that was going down my back._

_Once we were dress we stepped out of the bedroom and walking into the living room where we saw Amidala sitting on the couch as Obi-Wan came back into the living room with two glasses of juice and handed her a glass before sitting down beside her._

_" So can you tell me about the paths that are in each specialized branches of the Jedi." Amidala asked as I noticed that she was looking down at the finger that had a bacta bandage on it._

_" Ok the first path that is under the Guardians is the Exotic Weapons Specialists which is taught by the Jedi Weapon Master, and they are rare within the ranks of the Guardians, they are respected for their mastery of difficult and esoteric disciplines. They have mastered any type of weapons such as double-bladed Lightsaber and Lightsaber pike. These experts sometimes can wield quarterstaffs with no energy blades at all they also can use whips, which they ensnare the arms and legs, allowing them to disarm enemies or force them to the floor; there is also the Flails which are the most difficult weapons to master; Ranged weapons which are mostly blaster rifles that can be used too; then you have some Jedi that can use their bodies as weapons and this is when the Martial Artists of Bakuuni Hand are employ. But most Exotic Weapons Specialists devote their lives to the mastery of the chosen subject and like the Lightsaber combat instructors, they are often enter a teaching phase after they have achieved the rank of Master." I said leaning back on the smaller couch that was in front of the longer couch that Obi-Wan and Amidala was sitting on._

_" Wow you know I did see one of those Jedi use a Lightsaber pike a couple of years ago." Amidala said as Anakin came back into the room with two glasses of juice for the both of us._

_" I tried to do the double-bladed and I almost sliced my arm off." I said with a small laugh._

_" Ouch! ok and what does the Lightsaber Instructors do?" Amidala asked as she took a sip of her juice._

_" The second on is the Lightsaber Instructor: A Lightsaber instructor among the most vital players in the Jedi Order, we do have one instructor who bears the title of battle master. Battlemasters train the Initiates and Padawans in the use of Forms I through VI, which are combat moves and cadences, and also to have the impart knowledge about Form VII to those who have earned their trust. Beneath the battlemasters there is the day-to-day instructors who serve to reinforce the proper execution of these styles. All Lightsaber instructors are Jedi Masters, and they must be recommended by a battlemaster and ratified by the High Council. This position is given to a Jedi Master maybe an achievement towards the end of their careers, when their reflexes have slowed but their minds are still sharp." I said as I began to thinking more about Master Loyolay and wonder if that was his reasons why he began to keep his distance from me._

_" So Obi-Wan you think you will become a Instructor?" Amidala asked not really knowing that's what he is somewhat doing now._

_" Obi-Wan is doing that already, he has a class once a week that we attend when we are at the Temple that is." Anakin said looking over at Obi-Wan giving him a look that called out Old-Man._

_" That's not a nice thing to think Anakin and Obi-Wan isn't an Old-man." I said punching Anakin in the arm._

_" Oww that hurt Padme, and I'm only kidding, and I'm sorry for think that Obi-Wan you aren't an old-man." Anakin said giving me this hurt look and rubbing his arm._

_" It's ok Padme I knew he was kidding, but there are times I believe that I'm getting to old for some things." Obi-Wan said as he laughed at the pout on Anakin's face._

_" Ok you three behave, so what was the next path again and what do they do?" Amidala said with a laugh in her voice._

_" The third one would be the Jedi Ace or sometimes called the Jedi Starfighter Corps. they are mostly pilots and this is the group that mostly travels all across the galaxy, they sometimes even hitch rides aboard Republic capital ships. The Aces are welcomed by all sectors and Planetary defense forces. And they can earned the honorary title of Air Marshal of the Republic. Um... Aces use the Force to enhance reaction speed, targeting precision and battle awareness, but they never use it to cloud the perceptions of the enemies." I said as I took a sip of my juice._

_And I saw Obi-Wan look over to Anakin and he remembered what Qui-Gon had said about Anakin's skills as a Pod-Racer, and knew that one day he would make one hell of a Jedi Ace pilot._

_" The fourth and last one would be the Jedi Peacekeepers, the Peacekeepers specialize in security and policing, and its also among the oldest groups that are recognized by the Order. The Peacekeepers even though they are great warriors, they normally don't serve as frontline combat troops, instead they are trained in crowd control, mostly apprehending suspects and shutting down threats before things can turn violent. They are mostly called out by the request of planetary governors and they are stationed on Republic worlds, where they work as liaisons to the local law enforcements and militias._

_They also have a small branch from them that is the Temple Security. What they do mostly is watch over the Jedi Temple and the surrounding district, keeping the area safe from eccentrics, zealots, and armed radicals. In the ranks of the Temple Security it includes the Jedi Gatekeepers, who monitor the main entrance, and Jedi Brutes, whose imposing bulk often scares away the troublemakers." I said with a little laugh as I thought about a couple of the Temple Security that I walked passed a few times as I walked into the main entrance of the Temple and they do scare the shit out of me._

_" I take it that something is funny and are you going to share with us?" Amidala asked as she looked at me and was wondering what I was laughing about._

_" Oh sorry I was thinking about one the Temple security guards, he is really big and he is usually at the front entrance of the Temple around the first dinner bell. You know who I'm talking about Anakin you said that you didn't want to piss him off because he could kill you with just one look, or if he sat on you. Well in way he scares me." I said as Anakin remembers who I'm talking about._

_" Yeah I know who you are talking about but I tell you what that guy is fast too, and he is very flexible too, I have worked out with him a few times at the gym, and his name is Stevyn and he is good guy." Anakin said as he finished his juice and took my empty glass from me and went into the kitchen and put them into the washer._

_" Oh the next branch of the Order is the Jedi Consular, as Jedi Guardians are needed to prevent the spread of evil, it is the job of the Jedi Consulars to uphold the precepts of the Jedi Code. The most esteemed Jedi Consular Masters serve on the Reconciliction Council, which are responsible for negotiating with political factions both within the Republic and outside of it. They are not a replacement for the senate. While the High Council reports to the Supreme Chancellor, the Reconciliation Council often works with the Republic Diplomatic Corps. It's not uncommon for a new alien cultures to insist on dealing with a Jedi Representative when negotiation their world's entry into the galactic community._

_Also the Jedi Consulars help to serve all people of galaxy in political dealings and conflict resolutions." I said as Obi-Wan got up and took his and Amidala's glasses into the kitchen and also put their glasses into the washer._

_" So it seems that they are political figures?" Amidala asked as she moved so she was slightly laying on the couch and Obi-Wan began to rub her foot._

_" Well in way they are, beside negotiating, the Jedi Consulars also do research and teach. The most advanced among the Consulars are given the honorific of Sage Master._

_The greatest healers, seers and prophets have all come from within their ranks. Even though they carry a Lightsaber, which is typically bearing a green blade, it is usually remains hooked on his or her belt._

_So if the Jedi choose this path their empathic talents are strong and you have a deep connection to the Force. The Specialized Paths it has is Seers, Healers, Researchers, Ambassadors, Diplomats, and Lore Keepers." I said thinking it I really wanted to continue doing what I feel is the job of the Consular._

_" Are you ok sis." Amidala asked as she saw a confuse look come across my face._

_" Yea I was think about the things that I'm doing now and most of it feels a lot like the job that the Consulars do is all, and then again I also feel like I'm doing both jobs of the Guardian and Consular which is the Sentinels. Am just confused is all." I said as started to feel the throb in my right temple._

_" Ok, well I can tell that you are starting to get a headache why don't you and Anakin go and do something because Obi-Wan has a meeting in about five minutes." Amidala said as she looked over to the mantel clock and saw that it was about to be 11 am._

_" That sounds like a great idea, I was thinking about taking Anakin up to the Mountain house, and stay the night there with Grandma and Grandpa, I hope you don't mind." I said looking over to Anakin and saw that he was happy to be leaving and get out of the palace._

_" Ok and tell them that we will see them tomorrow then, and I believe that we will be in your room." Amidala said to Obi-Wan as he just nodded before picking up her right foot and began messaging it too._

_" Ok then we will see you tomorrow and you have a great night and I love ya sis." I said getting up and going over to Amidala and giving her a sisterly hug and kiss. _

_" Anakin you take care of my sister for me please." Amidala said as she knew that some people are going to mistake me for her._

_" I well you don't have to worry about that." he said taking a hold of my hand and we started for the door._

_" And Obi-Wan you took care of my sister and if anything happens to her, you better say your prayers because you will have to deal with me and lets just say it wont pretty either." I said giving Obi-Wan a look that I mean business._

_" She's joking right?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked from both me to Amidala._

_" No Obi-Wan she really means what she is saying, that is one thing I never had to worry about, because I always knew that she was there to protect me." Amidala said with laugh as she saw a scared look come across Obi-Wan's face._

_" Well we need to get going if we want to catch the train." I said as Anakin opened the door for me._

_" Ok bye Amidala, Obi-Wan see you guys tomorrow." Anakin said._

_" Bye to the both of you." I said. _

_We waved goodbye to them and headed out the door, we found our way to the public lobby and saw lot of people roaming around in the lobby. _

_" Your Majesty can you tell us what are your plans are going to be now that your term will be over in two days." a reporter said as she stuck a microphone in my face._

_" Um ... that you would have to ask her, now would you excuse me we have some where need to be." I said as Anakin put an arm around me and got between me and the reporter so that we could head of the palace._

_" Nosey people, so how are we going to get to the village?" Anakin asked as he watched me going over to the a sign that said air taxi._

_" We are going to take an air taxi to the hover train and we will be heading up there on a train." I said as we stopped next to the sign and a taxi pulled up._

_We waited for the people that was in the taxi get out and you can tell they were tourist._

_" Hello and were can I take you guys today. Oh my Your..." the guy said as he looked at me and his mouth dropped._

_" Um ... hello and I know what you are going to say and no am not the Queen, and yes I know I look like her, but the truth is she looks like me, that's because she is my twin sister. And we would like to go to the train station please." I said giving the guy a very warm smile._

_" Ok ... but still you could be one of her decoys you know. Ok to the train station it is." the guy said as he took off and with in ten minutes we were at the train station._

_" Thank you how much?" I asked the guy as he opened the door of the taxi._

_" It's on the house, and hope that you two have a lovely trip to where ever you are going." the driver said as he got into his taxi and took off back to where the Palace was._

_" Well that was nice of him, lets get our tickets and get on the train." I said as we made into the train station and noticed that there was a train that was about to leave in ten minutes._

_" Hello and what can I do for you guys today?" the lady asked as we stepped up to the ticket window._

_" Hello we would like two tickets to Dee'ja Peak please." I said to the ticket person._

_" You are in luck the next train leaves in ten minutes." She said punching out the two tickets for us._

_" That is great news." I said as I took out my money pouch._

_" That is 45.00 credits please." the lady said._

_I pulled out the credits and handed her the money and she handed me the tickets._

_" Thank you and have a great day." I said to her as we turned and headed for the train._

_Walking up to the conductor we handed him our tickets and Anakin helped me on board the train._

_We found and empty seating compartment and sat down and getting comfy in our seat. Anakin put his arm around me and pulled me close to him and I put my head on his shoulder._

_" So how long is this trip to the this town?" Anakin asked as the train started to leave the station._

_" The trip is an hour long." I said yawning._

_" Please don't do that or you are going to get me doing it too." Anakin said as we over the one of the many rivers._

_" Ok sorry about that, hey look field full of flowers." I said as I pointed out the window._

_" Wow that is very beautiful." Anakin said like a child in a candy shop._

_Forty five minutes later we could see the different change in the terrain and the trees began to get a little thick. _

_" So what is the main attraction here." Anakin said as we looked out and saw a beautiful lake._

_" Well, there is a winery here and a few shops and eatery too. We can see the winery and then find something to eat before going to my grandparents." I said as a young woman stopped at our compartment door, and opening it._

_Coming right on in she sat down right next to Anakin and was trying to put her hands on his leg and upper thigh._

_" Um ... excuse you." Anakin said as he removed the ladies hand._

_" What do you think I'm doing I'm going to rock your world." the lady said as she moved closer to Anakin and tried to kiss._

_" You get your fucking hand off of him and get the hell out of this compartment or you will be carrying out your hand do I make myself clear." I said grabbing the girl my the hair and pulling her head away from Anakin._

_The girl got up and from the seat and was out the door before I could grab my Lightsaber._

_" Damn Padme remind me not to piss you off because I don't want to lose anything, like my dick." Anakin said as he pulled me down beside him and leaning over and giving me a kiss._

_" Sorry about that, and no I wouldn't cut anything off from you but I wouldn't have anything to do with you for a few days maybe." I said just as there was a tap on the glass door._

_" Damn I knew you were going to get in trouble." Anakin said as I got up and open the door before sitting back down._

_" Excuse me but this lady here says that you came in here and attacked her ... Oh my ... Your ... I'm so sorry of the mistake." the conductor said as he looked straight at me._

_" Um ... I'm not who you think I am ... but the Queen is my twin sister." I said looking at the total shock on the poor guys face._

_" Are you going to something with her she just came in here and attacked me for no reason." the girl was still yelling at the poor guy._

_" That's not right you came in here and tried to kiss me and had your hand on me and she pulled you off of me." Anakin said as he moved his robe some and showed the conductor his Lightsaber._

_" Oh my Jedi I will take her away and make sure that she doesn't bother you any more." The conductor said as he looked my way and also saw my Lightsaber._

_" Thank you." was all that both Anakin and I said as the conductor pulled the young lady out of our compartment and took her off somewhere way from us._

_Ten minutes later the conductor came back down the isle an opening the door._

_" Five minutes before we come into Dee'ja Peak." the conductor said to us._

_" Thank you." We said as we put our robes back on and sat back and watched the some of the town came into view._

_" Look there is the Winery." I said as I pointed to the huge looking estate._

_" Wow that place is huge. Look at the place up on the mountain edge over there." Anakin pointed to another estate, but it was a little bit smaller than the winery._

_" Yes I see that place, and that place belongs to my grandparents." I said as the train slowed down and we were coming into the station._

_" Really wow that place looks beautiful, and I bet the view from there is magnificent." Anakin said as the train came to a stop._

_" It is well here we go, let's get something to eat first." I said as Anakin opened up the door and we exited the train._

_Anakin helped me down from the train and then we walked through the station so we can get to the main square of the city._

_" Let's go over here they have the best grilled Nerf sliders." I said as we walked across the square to the small family run restaurant._

_" Yumm I love sliders." Anakin said as he opened and held the door for me as we walked into the building._

_" Have a seat and we will be right with you." The server said as she turned our way and gave us a smile as she poured the drink of person she was helping._

_We walked over to the window booth and sat down and picked up the menu and began looking through it._

_" Hello and what can I get you guys to eat today?" the waitress said as came over to our table._

_" Hey I think I'll have a number two with tea please." I said as I gave the girl my order._

_" Ok a number two and for you sir." the waitress asked._

_" I think I'll have the same thing please." Anakin said as he put his menu up._

_" Ok that's two number twos, with teas." the waitress said before walking way towards the kitchen._

_" So you think your grandparents will let us stay the night at there place." Anakin said as we both know that train will not leave until tomorrow morning._

_" Yes they will let us stay with them, trust me they have plenty of room." I said as I saw a couple of people I knew and they saw me too._

_" That's great to know, um ... I think we are about to have company." Anakin said as the two girls came over to the table._

_" Padme it's so great to see you, We asked your mom when you coming to see us and she told us that you were very busy with your studies ... Oh my ... and who have we here?" The tall red head asked she turned her attention to Anakin._

_" Hey Abigale it's so great to see you again, yeah I have been really busy studying and I'm only here because someone tried to kill Amidala. Hey Beatryse its good to see you too, and guys this is Anakin, Anakin this are my good friends Abigale and Beatryse." I said as I introduced Anakin to my two friends._

_" So how are things with Lily, the last time we saw you, you were sporting a nasty black eye and slip lip, and I thought your mother was going to kill her for what she did to you." Beatryse said as she saw me look down and sadness come across me face._

_" Lily is dead, and it was her brother Gabrieel that killed her, and with everything that happen between us I don't bare ill well towards her, and I do have a new Jedi Master now and he is pretty cool." I said as I thought I saw my parents walking hand and hand past the diner._

_" I'm so sorry to hear about Lily, Well we need to get going see you later ok and it was really nice meeting you Anakin." Abigale said moving back away from the table as the waitress came back to the table with our drinks._

_" It was nice meeting you too, Padme your parents just walked into the building." Anakin said as he saw my mom and dad come in and they started heading our way after seeing us sitting here._

_" Well we are gone now. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie it's nice to see you again." Beatryse said as she and Abigale nodded goodbye before leaving the restaurant._

_" Well hello you two, would it be ok if we joined you?" my father said as he looked at both of us._

_I got up and went over to the other side of the table and sat down next to Anakin while my parents sat down across from us._

_The waitress came back to our table with our food and took my parents orders._

_" So are you going to see your grandparents?" my mom said as I bit into my first slider._

_" Yes we are planning on going over there and even staying a couple of days there and help out with a couple of things before we head back to Coruscant." I said as my parents' food came out which was a salad._

_" That's great to hear because they wanted to know if you were coming to see them and they really want to meet Anakin and hopefully Obi-Wan too." mom said as I started on my second slider._

_" I don't know if he is coming here because he has to stay with Amidala." I said as I finished up my second slider and was starting on my third._

_Ten minutes later we left the restaurant and headed down to the winery where we stayed there for a couple of hours until I noticed that it was getting late._

_We got out of the taxi and walked up the stairs and walked into the house where we were met by the butler._

_" Mistress Padme it's great to see you again, your grandparents are waiting for you in the dining room where dinner will be served in two minutes." the butler said as he bowed to me and escorted us to the dining room._

_" Thank you Guillermo." I said walking into the dining room._

_" There they are Padme and you must be Anakin, your mom and dad have told us so much about you, Please have a seat." Grandma said as I went over to her and hugged her before going over to my Grandfather and hugging him too._

_" Dinner is now served." Guillermo said as came into the room again._

_" We have your room ready for you and Anakin your room is right next to Padme." Grandma said as the kitchen maids came into the room with our food._

_Twenty minutes later we finished up our dinner and went into the living room and talked for about an hour before I started yawning._

_" Well guys I hate to say this but am a tired so I'm going to hit the bed so I'll see you in the morning love ya." I said getting up and hugged and kissed everyone goodnight and headed up to my rooms._

_" I'll show you to your room and if is the room that I think it is, it connects to my room." I said as I heard my grandmother said that she knows that there was something going on between us._

_" Ok, but I think tonight we better stay in our separate rooms ok." Anakin said as we stopped in front of his bedroom door._

_" Ok that is great idea, love you and see you tomorrow then." I said kissing him goodnight before he walked into his room and closing the door behind him._

_Walking down the hallway to my rooms I opened the door and walked into the living room of the room. I began taking off my clothes before getting to the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind me I sat down on the bed and took off my shoes, before taking off my pants._

_Pulling back the covers I climbed into bed and covered up before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep._


End file.
